


The games we like to play

by charlotte90



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte90/pseuds/charlotte90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OLICITY AU.<br/>Oliver took over as Queen Consolidate's CEO after his father's death and Felicity is working as his EA, helping him with the company since he has no experience. When they have to go to Central City to close an important business deal Oliver's ex girlfriend gets in the way, supecting their relationship isn't purely professional. Nedeless to say her plan doesn't turn out as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is an important deal. If you close it-" Felicity suddenly stopped in her tracks, noticing that her boss wasn't paying attention to her, at all.

She eyed him, slightly annoyed. He was sitting at his desk, legs stretched in front of him, tie hanging loosely around his neck and a deep frown on his face.

He was watching the documents of the new deal he was supposed to sign and Felicity couldn't understand what was wrong with him. She had spent half of the day clearing all the doubts he could have and everything had seemed pretty straightforward to her. Their CFO was ecsastic about the final terms of the deal and the only thing left to do was finalizing it in person.

"Oliver are you listening to me?" She raised her voice slightly, placing her hands on her hips in an imposing manner and leveling him with a glare. After two years working together they were way beyond formalities. He had taken over the company after his father's death and since he had majored in dropping out of college, as he liked to joke, he wasn't the most qualified person for the position so he had gradually started to lean more and more on her and after a rocky start now she got to boss him around in a quite satisfying way.

"Does the name Richard Wright mean anything to you?"

"Yes." she frowned at him. "It's the business man you have to meet to close the deal."

Oliver finally tore his eyes from the papers in his hands so he could look at his EA. She was eyeing him warily and he found her expression quite endearing. The first time they had met he had tried to hit on her, partly because it was his way to relate to any young woman and partly because with her short skirt and colorful lips he had found her damn attractive. But after he had gotten the cold shoulder and had been scold by his father for his unprofessional behavior he had decided to move on to more easy conquests and he had ended up enjoying their easy banter and their kind of professional relationship.

He shook his head slowly, trying to hide his little smirk.

"No, I meant something else." She blinked at him, still unsure of what was up with him.

"Don't worry." He flashed her his Oliver Queen signature smile and looked like he had decided to drop the subject.

"Is everything arranged for the trip?"

"Yes." She pushed the files she was holding towards him and started to give him the details about their trip to Central City. They were going to meet with a new investor, Richard Wright, magnate of the hotel management business.

He had made a big fortune in the last twenty years, opening luxurious hotels all over the country and in Europe and now he was looking for something new and challenging where he could put his money. They hoped that something new was going to be one of Queen Consolidated's latest projects.

It had been complicated for the company since Robert Queen's death. He had gone on a boat trip to China, but unfortunately it didn't go as planned and they got caught unprepared by a terrible storm that had caused the boat to shipwreck. Sadly there were no survivors. Not him, not any members of the crew and not Isabel Rochev, the young woman he had taken with him.

Needless to say the investors weren't particularly pleased with the change of CEO and the nasty gossips which followed the man's departure didn't help at all.

Moira Queen with all the dignity she could muster had avoided coming to the company to shield herself from the scandal and with her younger daughter still in high school the only Queen who could take over Robert's role at the top of the company was her son, Oliver.

After two years things were starting to look up but they weren't in a position to pass at any offer, especially one from a man like Richard Wright.

So the next day they were flying to Central City and Oliver was supposed to charm the business man into sealing a deal with them and he couldn't do it without his trusty EA.

"I'm seeing you tomorrow at eight. Don't be late!" She smiled at him and turned to make her way out, ready to call it a night. It was already seven thirty and she hadn't packed any of her stuff yet.

"You know me, I' m never late" She heard him, his voice light and teasing and she glanced over at him, shaking her head and earning a playful grin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity glanced at her watch sighing, 8:30. No matter how much her boss had changed over the last year or how responsible he had become he still couldn't be on time, ever.

She was the opposite, always the responsible girl. Even if to be fair she would have loved to bend the rules, to have fun without worrying about the consequences for once, but that would have more likely ended with her becoming a cocktail waitress like her mother so she had resolved to be the straight A student and to build a life for herself she could be proud of.

She saw the pilot giving her a sympathetic look and she smiled. At least they could use the corporate jet.

"Hey!" She turned to glare at Oliver, who seemed totally unfazed by the situation, as usual. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He had a way to lower her defenses, especially when he was carrying a steamy cup of coffee from her favorite place.

After a short flight they decided to stop directly at the company to meet Mr. Wright, sending their luggage to the hotel.

"It's going to be fine." Felicity said, eyeing her boss, who had been fidgeting with his tie for the whole car ride. "I know." He smiled while he walked out of the car and extended an hand to help her out, before marching into the large building in front of them.

"Ollie!" they heard an excited squeal coming from the lobby and they both pivoted to face a red head young woman, clearly dressed to impress.

Felicity watched from the corner of her eye Oliver stopping mid step, his smile freezing.

The woman made her way towards them, swaying her hips and batting her eyelashes at her boss, barely noticing her.

"When daddy told me he had to meet with the head of QC I knew I had to swing by. I knew if you wanted to come here in person there had to be a special reason." She said winking suggestively.

Felicity laughed under her breath. Ex girlfriend, obviously. Than something ticked in her memory and she remembered that the previous day Oliver thought the name Richard Wright sounded familiar. And so it should have been, since apparently it was the name of one of his former flames' father. But probably since he couldn't remember some of the girls' names he wasn't likely to remember or know their parents' either.

She glanced sideways at him. She just hoped this girl wasn't going to be a problem and whatever stupid decision he had made years ago wasn't going to ruin all the hard work they had put in the deal.

She looked at the girl scanning her from eyes to toes. She was beautiful, really, like movie star like beautiful, in a b series movie, possibly x rated, judging by the outfit.

She raised her eyebrows looking at the deep v neckline of her red dress which let more than a glimpse of black lace bra showing, probably for Oliver's benefit. She had high black hills that flattered her long lean legs but she really didn't leave anything to the imagination.

Her long red hair were arranged in a complicated hairdo and her light green eyes were marked by black make up. Her lips were painted in a dark red and currently curved in a sly smile.

"Hey Carrie." He was clearly uncomfortable and was shifting on his feet while slightly loosening his tie.

After a moment Felicity saw her gaze sliding slowly on her and her perfect smile turning a bit colder while she took in her appearance, from her simple navy dress to her matching hills, focusing than on her face.

Felicity, feeling self conscious, raised an hand to push her glasses on the bridge of her nose and smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her dress.

"And you are?" "Felicity Smoak." She promptly answered, stretching her hand for the other woman to shake, "I'm mister Queen's EA."

"Oh?" She gave a little laugh and added in a mean tone "aren't secretary supposed to be at their desk at the company?"

Felicity lowered her hand slowly and thought that she could very gladly use it to hit her. She had always been an hard worker and being mocked by a woman who probably had never worked a day in her life was so not in her plans for the day.

"I'm an EA." She stated, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Fancy term for secretary."

"Carrie." Oliver said in a low voice and the redhead turned so she could face him and placed one of her hands on his chest. Than she addressed Felicity again, not looking away from Oliver. "So you can clear Ollie's schedule for today and we can catch up, for old time's sake."

Her tone was suggestive and it made Felicity raise her eyebrows, "wow, desperate much?" She mused.

Than with her great horror she saw both Oliver and Carrie turning to her, her boss with an amused expression gracing his face, his eyes sparkling and Carrie with a furious one, her cheeks slightly red.

She realized she must have said it out loud and clapped a hand on her mouth, terribly embarrassed.

"Oh my god!I'm so sorry!"

She waved her hands around, trying to collect her thoughts and started babbling helplessly.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!it was supposed to stay in my head, here." She pointed towards her head. But probably that wasn't the best thing to say so she kept going trying to fix the situation.

"I don't think you are desperate" she laughed, nervously, "not at all." "You are still young and pretty. Not just pretty! Beautiful! Really, really beautiful!"

"And you have your bra all out because men like that." She said gesturing towards Carrie's chest, who was eyeing her like she was a crazy person. "I can't understand that because I am a woman. And you have no intention on hitting on me. I would be flattered but-"

"Felicity." Oliver finally stepped in to save her, trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin.

She blushed even more, while her brain caught up with what her mouth had just blurted out and cast Carrie an apologetic look.

"I' m sorry, by the way."

Carrie quickly gathered herself and gave a little fake laugh.

"Anyway Ollie" she turned to face him once again.

"I' m taking you out for a tour in the city."

"I am here to meet your father. We have a deal to discuss." Oliver seemed quite determined to avoid spending the day with his former flame and Felicity wondered how a six feet tall man could be so frightened by a woman. But he was and judging by the situation he wasn't going to get lucky today, or he probably was, willing or not.

"Oh I know! But when I told him that I wanted to spend a little time with you he decided to reschedule." She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"I would have never imagined that you would have become this serious business man. Although I have to say it' s kind of sexy." She lowered her voice, tracing slowly the lapel of his jacket with one perfect manicured finger.

"I, we were really hoping to see him as soon as possible."

She shifted irritated, obviously getting the hint but not feeling like budging.

"Well you can meet him for dinner if you insist." She stated, her tone a lot sharper now. "Your secretary can make reservation for the three of us."

"Four." Apparently he wasn't going to be brave enough to face the night alone and he searched her face, silently trying to apologize. "I need Felicity there."

"Of course she needs to bring you your notes." She casually dismissed. "Can we go now? And Felicia, something classy would you?"

"It' s Felicity." She glanced at the woman, her gaze steady and a tight smile on her lips. She was a professional and she wasn't going to pick a fight with that woman, it wasn't like her. And more importantly she wasn't going to fight over her boss.

Carrie let her annoying laugh out again. "Of course, that's what I said."

Than she proceeded to ignore her completely and tugged Oliver's sleeve, taking him towards the exit.

Her boss had quite a desperate look on his face and was watching her clearly asking for help. That made Felicity genuinely smile and she shot him an innocent look slightly shaking her head. It seemed like he was finally going to get payback for all the hearts he had broken in his younger years and while a part of her was feeling guilty for abandoning him, as a woman she couldn't say she didn't feel like it was a little bit deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver Queen couldn't believe the predicament he was in. He had been spending the whole morning trying to dodge Carrie's not so subtle approaches and he especially had put quite an effort in keeping her hands in safe territory, something he had never thought he would have to do.

It had also proved to be an unexpectedly difficult task since to his dismay the woman in question had shown an admirable determination. She probably wasn't used to get no for an answer.

Usually when a woman was so persistent in getting her hands inside his pants Oliver wasn't so keen to stop her. He was a man after all. And he had an impressive record of gossip columns, completed with pretty explicit pictures, to prove it.

But she wasn't any woman. She was one of the crazy girls he used to spend some quality time with while he was in his only long term relationship, with Laurel Lance, a beautiful, classy brunette who met all of his parents' requirement for the perfect woman, the perfect future Mrs. Queen. And now he was in no mood to rekindle the connection with Carrie.

Oliver wasn't the irresponsible boy he used to be, he wasn't going to blow an important business deal for a meaningless fling and he also liked to think that his taste in women had improved during the years.

For some reason he couldn't recall what was that he had found attractive in those women who used to throw themselves at him. These days he could use a little bit more of mystery and maybe a little class over flamboyance.

"Isn't it nice, Ollie?" Carrie looked at him through thick eyelashes from her place across the table.

They were having lunch in a small, exclusive French restaurant in the most glamorous area of Central City and Oliver was thanking his lucky star for being currently out of her reach thanks to the small round table between them so he could try to relax a little, leaning his elbows on the wooded edge.

"Yeah, I like this place." His tone was casual, friendly but he hoped not encouraging. As much as he tried he couldn't remember the kind of relationship she shared with her father. He couldn't remember even if he had ever asked, probably not. He was worried about pissing her off and her father becoming protective towards her and sending him back to Starling City, the deal forgotten over defending his little girl's honor.

He also wondered what Richard Wright knew about their previously acquaintance.

He scanned her body and make up, lingering on her very tight, very provocative outfit.

She surely didn't scream good girl by any means but her father most likely wasn't aware or didn't believe her reputation, or he would probably had locked her up somewhere. Oliver knew he would if it was his daughter since he was already having big troubles accepting his baby sister's short skirts and he didn't even want to think about her having a relationship with a boy.

If Mister Wright was aware of his reputation was another problem to consider. The tabloids made no mystery about how he used to spend his nights or who with so it couldn't be too hard to put the pieces together. And according to the rumors the man was a shark in the business world, sharp and ruthless, not someone who could easily be fooled.

Oliver sighed, he had thought about asking her about that, but that would be a hell of embarrassing conversation and he was determined to avoid it at all costs. He was going to find out that night anyway, so he could probably use a few more hours of blissful denial.

\--------------------------------------->

Felicity was going to kill him.

If he closed his eyes Oliver could almost see her frowning at him, while wrinkling her pretty botton nose. Than she would sigh as usual before trying to fix whatever trouble he had gotten himself in that time.

But he had the feeling that this time even his extraordinary assistant will have her issues with the Wright family.

She had put so much effort in this deal, so many hours, for his company, for him. He felt like an idiot, no matter how much he tried he always seemed to let her down.

He had made the worst first impression ever when she was still his father's EA and even when they had started to work together he didn't exactly put his best foot forward.

After a while though, when he had realized how lucky he was that such a special person had chosen not to run away like he deserved and stick with him he had decided to put in his best effort to impress her and show her he could be more than the spoiled brat he used to be and after a while they had become quite the team.

Now she was his trusty confident and her opinion was important to him, maybe more than everyone else's. He had worked hard to gain her trust and respect and he was determined to keep them.

\------------------------------------->

He tried to listen to Carrie's endless chit chat and to make small talk but he was so bored he could hardly keep it from showing.

Oliver heard his phone ringing and as he saw the face of his EA popping on the screen his forced smile vanished in favor of a real one.

"Excuse me. It may be important." He got up from his seat, turning his back to Carrie, so she couldn't overhear his conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey!Just checking in, to see if you were still alive and well or if your old friend had kidnapped you and locked you somewhere." He didn't miss the way she stressed the word friend or her teasing tone but he wasn't offended one bit.

"So you were worried about me..interesting."

"Yeah, she totally seemed like a "Misery" type. You know Stephen King's Misery. I could picture her losing her mind and tying you on a bed somewhere. And I can't come back to Starling without the CEO, it would raise too many questions."

Oliver was a bit puzzled by Felicity's always wild imagination, but he quickly recovered, shaking his head and grinning widely. "You know I never told you that, but it's something that had really happened to me." He teased her.

"What?Did a crazy stalker kidnap you?" He heard the surprise in her tone and laughed wholeheartedly.

"No, I had girls who enjoyed tying me up. It was quite popular back in the days." He said smugly, waiting for her reaction.

"Eww, I didn't need to know that."

"Hey, you asked."

"I only asked if you needed help. It was a totally innocent conversation."

Oliver didn't quite agree. Somehow his conversations with Felicity always seemed to take a dirty turn, much to his amusement and her mortification.

He genuinely liked teasing her, but knowing how much embarrassment she felt every time she made an accidental sexual innuendo he avoided contradicting her this time.

"Actually I could use some help."

"No kidding." It was Felicity's turn to be smug now and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Fe-li-ci-ty."

"Ok boss! Work emergency, come here ASAP!"

Oliver shook his head amused, than tried to conceal his expression with a neutral one as he made his way back to the table.

"Sorry Carrie, I have to go. Work emergency."

"Oh come on Ollie! There are so many more things I had in mind" She whined at him, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly ready to throw a tantrum.

"I'm sorry, I' ll see you tonight." He gave her his best smile, the one which used to get him off the hook with the ladies. "I had a great time, thank you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------->

Oliver knocked at Felicity's door. He smiled as his assistant flung the door open instantly and she appeared in a baggy MIT shirt, colorful shorts with tiny space ships and an eager expression lighting up her face.

"Uh sorry" She blinked, clearly not expecting him. "I thought you were room service. What are you doing here?"

"I told Carrie I had a work emergency, so I came here to check with my EA. You know I don't like to lie."

She shook her head giving him a stern look, but the slight spark in her eyes gave her amusement away.

"Well don't worry, boss, I took care of everything." She indulged him, "I also made reservation as your sweetheart demanded at a lovely Italian place that I hope will make up for the a little less lovely company."

He grinned at her. "Nobody ever complained about my company before."

She adjusted her glasses. "Yeah, yeah, I figured that much."

That made him smile widely and he was getting ready to tease her a little more when someone behind him interrupted their banter.

"Excuse me?" A young man was waiting at the door, trying to peek inside the room but the way was blocked by Oliver's broad shoulders. He turned to face him, his left hand leaning on the door frame.

"Oooh, it's lunch! Perfect, thank you!"

Felicity strode past him, beaming at the waiter. She tipped him, taking the lunch tray and walking back inside the room.

"What are you doing?" She eyed Oliver warily. "Do- do you want to come in or something?" She was a little hesitant as she started putting her food on the little table in the middle of the room, still watching him from the corner of her eye. "I mean, I' m going to have lunch and you already ate. I just- you know the leaning on the door frame and staring is a bit weird-"

Oliver just shook his head and came inside, closing the door behind him. "I don't have much to do, you know."

"Well you had to do" She emphasized, "but apparently the almighty Oliver Queen is scared of a woman" she grinned widely.

"You are having the time of your life, aren't you miss Smoak?"

"Kind of, yes."

He stole a handful of her fries as she smacked lightly his arm "Hey!"

Felicity stayed silent for a moment, picking nervously at her burger, before glancing at him, pondering if she wanted to ask the question that had been bothering her all morning.

"I was wondering..is this going to be a problem?"

Oliver heart sank at her words, already understanding what she meant but not happy to deal with the matter anyway. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. We are having dinner with Richard Wright and his daughter, who happens to be one of your old flames." She took a sip of her coke, than looked back at him with a kind expression "At least she is not cursing your name, just trying to get into your pants. That's something, isn't it?"

"I really don't know how to respond to that." Oliver took a deep breath and leaned heavily into the chair. "Look I, I know how important this deal is, we are going to get it, I' m not ruining it, it's not going to happen." His tone was firm, but after two years Felicity apparently had become quite good at reading him and could see how much this was bothering him as well and she smiled, nodding.

"Ok" She said slowly, after a moment, softly, understanding he needed that, he needed her to trust him.

\----------------------------------------------------------->

_Two years ago_

_Oliver entered slowly the QC lobby, his steps heavy. This was his father's company, his legacy. He flinched at the thought as he felt his guts twisting in a familiar way, at least familiar since he had heard the news._

_Oliver was still in bed, his head pounding without mercy since he had spent the previous night out clubbing with his best friend Tommy, a couple of Russian models and a generous amount of tequila so he winced visibly when their housekeeper, Raisa, had come into his room in a frantic manner, telling him that his mother needed him downstairs immediately. After a while he had managed to climb down his bed, fish a t shirt and he had dragged his worn body in the living room, where his mother was waiting for him._

_"Mom, it's early, you know I went out with Tommy, why did you have to wake me?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the look in Moira Queen's face, the slight tremor of her bottom lip and the dead grip she had on the phone. "Mom what happened?" Than his world fell apart: his father was dead, gone, vanished. He had drowned in the Queen Gambit's shipwreck. There wasn't even a body to bury, it was like he had never existed._

_His heart started beating faster at the memory but he wasn't going to let anyone notice his distress._

_He could feel the stares, all the employees' eyes were set on him, or at least he felt that way. What else was to be expected anyway?_

_Robert Queen had been the gossip of the city: loving husband, perfect father, head of a billionaire empire lost in see while partying on his yacht with his mistress, who happened to be his son's age. A good story, worthy of the front line of the gossip's columns._

_Oliver knew it was a news that made his business competitors laugh at his expenses, a slap in his mother's face, a heartache for his sixteen years old sister Thea and what about him? Did he even have the right to be angry? After all cheating on Laurel and partying with nameless, faceless and willing girls had been his favorite activity for a long time. Same father, same son. ___

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- >

Oliver felt something poking his left cheek. It was a tiny finger with an electric blue painted fingernail. 

He turned slightly to look at his assistant, her clear, blue eyes watching him warily, with concern, her eyebrows lightly frowned. "Where were you?" Her voice was soft, her tone curious, but a little hesitant. 

He shook his head to tear his thoughts from the memory. "I was thinking of the first time I came to work at QC." "Oh." She smiled a bit at him, a hint of understanding in her eyes. 

"I remember." 

"I made it hard to forget for you. I remember being a jerk." 

" I remember you being upset." 

A comfortable silence settled between them. " I will close the deal." "Yes you will." 

\------------------------------------------->

The problem wasn't the formal attire, he was used to it. He had been to so many Galas, so many pretentious high class parties, so many fancy dinners that this particular evening was supposed to be a walk in the park but for some reason the idea of facing Richard Wright was enough to make him sweat, or maybe it was the idea of meeting the father of some woman he used to fool around with and having to make a good impression that was scaring him. 

Oliver was effectively distracted by the woman who had just opened the door. 

Felicity was wearing a ruby chiffon gown with spaghetti straps that hugged her body in all the right places and had a little, half moon shaped cut at her waist which let a glimpse of tantalizing soft, creamy skin showing. 

"Hey! Eyes up here!" She told him, snapping her fingers in front of his face. As he directed his gaze back at her eyes he saw she was a bit flushed, her cheeks slightly pinker than usual and Oliver realized he must had been caught scanning her body. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly and mumbled an apology before guiding her silently to the exit. 

While they waited for the car Oliver took the chance to take another look at her. 

She had traded her glasses for contacts and her deep blue eyes were highlighted by dark make up, while her lips were painted in a light shade of red. Her blond hair were down, in soft curls and she was clutching a black shawl to cover her exposed shoulders. She looked hot. Classy, but really, really sexy. 

"Stop staring." She said annoyed, clearly uncomfortable. 

Oliver grinned widely at that. " You look beautiful." She offered no direct replay but he could see her mouthing something under her breath, still keeping her eyes on the road, probably hoping for the car to arrive as soon as possible. 

\--------------------------------------------------->

Oliver glanced around the table. He was sitting at one of the best spots of the restaurant. They were in the terrace, enjoying quite the view of the city. Only the best for two of Starling and Central City richest men. 

It was a breezy, perfect night but he was far from enjoying the moment. Felicity was at his right, Carrie at his left and he was facing directly Richard Wright. 

The business man was charming, elegant, in his fifties and was looking totally comfortable in his element and pretty pleased with the company. Not his of course, but his pretty assistant definitely had caught his eye. 

Felicity was keeping her shawl firmly on her shoulders despite the warm evening, covering her chest from his prying eyes and glaring at Oliver, who she clearly blamed for the situation. 

"So miss Smoak what does a beautiful, young woman like yourself feel like drinking? Champagne? I know my little Carrie won't mind letting you choose the bottle, right dear?" " Of course, daddy." 

Oliver winced at the exchange. This was a nightmare. The man he was supposed to charm into sealing the deal was ogling his assistant, who was his daughter's age while said daughter was sitting in front of them. And he thought his family was screwed up. 

"Actually I prefer red wine." Felicity replied, her voice even. 

Oliver was at a loss. He was tempted to grab her and flee dinner but this deal was too important and she would be the first to scowl him for doing something reckless like that. 

And they thought Carrie was going to be a problem. He glanced at her, who was watching him from lowered eyelashes. She had a fitted black silk dress, so short it was a miracle she hadn't flashed anyone yet. 

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "We should call for the maitre, so you can pick a bottle" he smiled kindly at Felicity, who apparently wasn't in the mood for forgive and forget so soon and didn't spare him a glance. 

He watched her scanning the wine list and choosing one of the most expensive bottle in the list. 

"So Mister Wright" He started, better getting to business as soon as possible. "Richard, please. Mister Wright makes me feel old." 

Oliver smiled in a way he hoped spelled confidence. "Of course, Richard. So I know you had a couple of points to discuss about our project for the Applied Science Division and-" 

"Oh no! No business talk at dinner" Carrie stepped in with a slightly whiny voice. "Right, daddy?" 

"Whatever you say sweetheart" her father complied and Oliver pressed his lips together tightly, restraining himself from saying anything. 

"I want to know everything about you, Felicity dear. This morning we didn't have any chance to chat." Her voice was sweet as velvet, but the hint of venom didn't go unnoticed to him and apparently not to Felicity either, since she followed the statement with a rather incoherent sound that she quickly disguised as a cough. 

"So how long have you been working together?" Carrie went on, not a bit discouraged by the lack of response, keeping her eyes focused on Felicity's bowed head like an hawk. 

"A little more than two years." His assistant replied cautiously, probably sensing the goal of the conversation. 

"That's a long time! You must be really good if Ollie decided to keep you around for all this time." The innuendo didn't go unnoticed by Oliver who shot Carrie a steel look and answered drily in Felicity's place "She is the most competent executive assistant I could ever find." 

Felicity turned to look at him visibly surprised by his praise and he saw her gaze softening and he relaxed giving her a half smile. 

"You are very lucky, than." Carrie added, annoyed by the brief exchange. 

Than after a little pause she must have realized that her approach wasn't working as well as she had hoped so she mustered a sweet, innocence look and addressed the other woman once again. "I'm meeting some girlfriends tonight. You should come!" 

"Oh no!Thanks, no. I' m good." Felicity seemed horrified by the idea but Carrie wasn't going to get no for an answer. 

"Nonsense! You are going out with us. So Ollie and daddy can discuss their very important business deal. I' m sure they would be happy to know you are in such good hands and in a great mood to discuss business. Don't you agree daddy?" 

"Of course, dear. Whatever makes you and miss Smoak happy makes me happy." 

"Ollie?" Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling cornered. He avoided looking in Felicity's general direction. "Yeah, of course. You should go and have fun." 

He could feel his assistant's burning stare and he didn't dare to meet her probably murderous eyes. 

"It's settled than!" Carrie said happily, clapping her hands in front of her face, a predatory smile grazing her pretty face. 

The rest of the meal went on without further incidents and soon enough they were finishing dessert, a delicious tiramisù, the restaurant's specialty. 

Carrie threw her napkin on the table and got up cheerfully. "It's time for us to go!" She leaned to press a kiss on her father's cheek and another one on Oliver's, letting her hand linger on his shoulder and her nails dig slightly in his muscles. "Goodbye!" 

Oliver looked up to see Felicity slowly getting up from her seat "Goodnight Mister Wright, it was a pleasure to meet you." She said in a professional tone offering her hand for him to shake. 

"The pleasure was all mine, darling." He answered, catching her small hand in his big one and pressing a lingering kiss into the soft skin of the back. 

Oliver couldn't hide his wince while watching the blonde quickly retrieving her hand and turning to follow Carrie out of the restaurant without sparing him a glance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading and I would love to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was fuming. She was going to kill him. The traitor. How could he? He had dragged her into that awful dinner with the most horrible family ever, really hers was perfection in comparison, and now she was stuck with his crazy ex girlfriend who obviously had a crazy plan in mind.

Felicity eyed her suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Dear I must apologize for this morning." Carrie was looking at her, comfortably sitting on the plump leather seat of the car, her long lean legs stretched and her feet crossed at her ankles.

"Ah I, don't worry." Felicity turned to give her a little smile. She was hesitant to trust that sudden change of attitude because even she wasn't so naïve to believe that the other woman all of a sudden could genuinely like her and want to befriend her she wasn't going to make a fuss about it still hoping that night wouldn't turn uglier. Her father hitting on her over dinner had been enough for her taste.

"I guess I must have come out a little aggressive but at the end of the day us girls must stick together, don't we?"

Her tone was sweet, smooth but there was an alarming glint in her eyes Felicity found quite suspicious. That same look she remembered seeing in Julie Collins's eyes, her high school head cheerleader, when she wanted Felicity to pass her the chemistry test just a few days after mocking her for being the school nerd.

High school had taught her quite a lot of useful lessons, aside from the notions she learned in class, such as to not trust mean girls, ever.

Back in the days she had that same feeling about Julie and would had gladly refused to help her and let her make a remake of the senior year since she had seemed to enjoy it so much, but somehow her mother hadn't shared her plans.

Donna Smoak had always wanted her daughter to be happy and for her happiness meant being pretty, popular and hanging out with other pretty and popular girls, so when Felicity had naively told her about Julie wanting to be her friend she had thought tables were finally starting to turn for her little girl.

Felicity's mother used to be one of those girls, beautiful, popular and carefree and despite being now in her mid forties she was still really proud of her looks.

She was petite but curvy and with her tight and colorful outfits she didn't go unnoticed. But Felicity was different. She was cute with her wavy blond hair and her bright blue eyes but she liked to hide behind her glasses and comfortable clothes, hoping not to get too much attention and the only girly trait she had inherited from her mom was the love for colorful nail polish.

She had also seemed to prefer technology to real people most of the times and that was what had worried Donna the most, so when she had seen a chance for Felicity to make what she had thought were real and suitable friends she had pushed her and Felicity didn't have the heart to refuse, because she loved her mother, she really did.

Her father had left when she was a little girl and she barely remembered him, so she had grown up with her mother trying to fill his place too. Donna had worked hard not to let her daughter feel the void he had left, like nothing had changed. She had supported her, loved her and made sure she had everything the other kids had, so Felicity couldn't blame her for being a little pushy, even if she had wished they were more alike and that her mother would be satisfied with her grades, happy that she had found something she loved in science and not worrying about her apparent lack of social skills.

Felicity had no idea what had happened between her parents but what she remembered was the weekend after her father had left. Her mother had called sick from work and had left her with a neighbor. When she had come to pick her up on Sunday evening she was perfectly dressed and her make up was flawless as usual but Felicity could see that her eyes were a little too shiny and slightly puffy, so she had known, despite the strong front her mother had on for her benefit that she had been crying.

After that day Felicity had tried to ask if her father was going to come back home and even if her mother had always told her that yes, one day he would, because he loved them both, she had soon realized two things: that he was gone forever and that no one was ever going to love her like her mother did.

So now that she was once again with one of those beautiful mean girls she clamped down her instinct to jump out of the car and tried to be nice.

" I guess." Felicity answered reluctantly, nervously smoothing the wrinkles from her dress skirt.

"So what's the deal between you and Ollie?"

"What?" She turned sharply to look at Carrie, her eyes wide and she clumsily hit her head on the limousine's window. Felicity rubbed the sore spot groaning quite unladylike and she almost lost track of the conversation with her new friend.

"Come on dear. I saw the way you looked at each other at dinner and yesterday if he was free he would had spent the day with me, but I know he went to see you instead."

Felicity was dumbfounded. First of all she really wished Carrie would stop calling her dear because she wasn't her friend and by the look of it they weren't going to became friends anytime soon and what was supposed to mean the way they looked at each other? She knew she was blushing and she silently cursed annoyed at her own body reaction.

She had never looked at him in any way, she could swear on it and Oliver hadn't either. Well, except when they had met. But that was different, she would had been just one of the many, many girls he "looked at" back in the days, so it really didn't count. And yes, he had come to see her after leaving Carrie, but there was no particular reason for doing that, no sordid affair, no anything. They hanged out together, it was normal. That's what people do.

"We simply work together." She looked out of the window hoping that her treacherous blush would fade away fast.

"Oh come on! I never met a woman who simply worked with Ollie."

"Well there had to be a first someday."

"I guess so." She still seemed unconvinced. Felicity eyed her from the corner of her eye, brows tilted upwards in a skeptical look. Wow Oliver really must had built a solid reputation.

Since Felicity fell silent and it was clear she would had stayed that way for the rest of the ride Carrie shifted in her seat so she could watch her more closely and smiled widely, trying to engage her in a conversation once again. "You know if there is really nothing between you and Ollie we must find you someone tonight!"

"What?" Her answer came a little like a squeak and she cleared her throat before trying to speak more normally. "No thank you, I' m fine." She tried to laugh it off but she was afraid it still sounded sort of hysterical.

\-------------------------------------------------------->

Even from the outside the club Felicity could hear the basses. They were pumping strongly and steadily and she felt them in her ribcage.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, she had never been a fan of clubs. She had always liked going out with friends but she was more the quiet type who enjoyed drinks at wine bars instead of being stuffed in crowded spaces full of handsy people and she winced at the thought of bouncing on her very high, very painful heels until the wee hours of the morning.

She sighed thinking at her comfy pajamas and fluffy slippers waiting for her at her hotel room. She was looking forward to a relaxing night, curled in bed watching tv, maybe after trying the luxurious jacuzzi she had discovered in her bathroom.

She followed Carrie at the top of a long waiting line and she looked as she waved at a bouncer and than stepped forward swinging her hips confidently before smacking a kiss on his cheek.

He was in his thirties, tall with broad shoulders and a sharp, tailored suit. He was serious and vaguely intimidating, especially when he leveled the people in line with a steel look but his attitude was different, softer and more content, as he glanced at the redhead flirting with him, shooting her a sly smile.

He moved the rope that was blocking the entrance and waved his hand, motioning for the two women to go inside.

Carrie slid her hand slowly down his arm, squeezing the muscles of his forearm before making her way inside, while Felicity hurried after her and the people in line groaned loudly.

The club was packed. The dance floor was full of people dancing and it took quite the effort to cut though the crowd. Felicity let out a relieved sigh as they reached a table on the side, close to the modern looking, optic white bar but a couple of steps above the floor so the four ladies sitting on the black leather couch were comfortable and close enough to the party without having to mingle with the mass of people.

"Ladies, this is Felicity. She came all the way from Starling City to have fun, so let's help her with that!" Carrie addressed the girls, after hugging them and kissing their cheeks, careful not to smudge her make up.

Her loyal minions squealed in excitement at the introduction with their high pitched voices and Felicity flinched bringing her hands to rub her poor, sensitive ears.

She tried to muster a smile and waved awkwardly at the girls.

They were all really good looking, natural beauty mixed with that glamorous look which spelled money and that elegant, carefree attitude that Felicity was sure could never top.

Stephanie was a pretty brunette with a short fancy haircut and big blinding diamond earrings, Carla was the curvy one, long shiny black hair tossed on her shoulder and the most annoying laugh Felicity had ever heard. Penny was the snobbish one, who gave her a fake smile, quickly scanning Felicity's body before turning to her previous task of batting her eyelashes at the guys and the table beside them. Brooke was the only one who took a real interest in Felicity. She was a blonde too, with big green eyes and apparently she was in charge of the drinking.

She shoved a glass of champagne in Felicity's hand and started chatting easily like they had been friends since forever. Felicity took a big gulp of her drink feeling uncomfortable. The girl seemed to make a real effort but hot clubs and party girls weren't her element and she choose to listen instead of babbling, as she always did when she was nervous.

After the first round of drinks Brooke took off, promising her to bring back something special and she left her on the couch, while the other girls had gone dancing. She sighed and picked her phone out of her little clutch to quickly text Oliver.

"You are so gonna pay for leaving me with her!"

\--------------------------------------------------->

Oliver opened Felicity's text and read the solitary line, chuckling softly, imagining the annoyed tone she would use if she was in front of him, while glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

He was truly sorry for leaving her with Carrie, but there hadn't been much he could do and he was sure Felicity was going to be fine, a night out clubbing had never killed anyone, he of all people should know that.

\-------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity hummed contently as she savored the bittersweet taste of her drink. She felt the sweetness of the cherries mixed with the burning feeling of the alcohol and it was just perfect. She wasn't annoyed anymore and the loud music made her want to dance, spin and sing, even her shoes weren't hurting anymore. She probably had too many drinks, but she really couldn't bring herself to care.

She twirled the little bright colored umbrella the bartender put in the glass between her fingers and she gulped the rest of the drink and put the empty glass down loudly, smiling widely at Brooke, who had just finished her drink, too.

Felicity laughed and tipped her head backwards, looking at the ceiling. They had gone dancing and now she was in the middle of the dance floor, happily swaying to the music. She left her shawl and purse on the table, forgotten, but she had taken her phone, so she could take a picture of her and the girls, before tucking it safely inside her bra.

The chandelier on the roof were shining brightly in the darkness of the club, casting shadows over the dance floor. The rays were green, yellow, pink and were drawing geometrical patterns she couldn't make out because her head was spinning. She was euphoric, happy and more carefree that she remembered being in a very long time.

Felicity felt one strong hand slowly sliding on her side, so she turned surprised and saw a man looking down at her with a smirk on his face. He was quite good looking even if her brain was a little fuzzy on the details. But she could definitely make out his piercing dark eyes and his nice smile.

"Hi! I' m Carter, Brooke's friend." He tilted his head to a spot on his left and Felicity saw Brooke winking suggestively at her before disappearing in the crowd.

She looked back at him, blinking, unsure of what to say.

"She said you were looking for a little company."

Felicity laughed at that, nervously tugging at her dress. "No I- I' m good, thanks! It was nice meeting you though."

She tried to shake his hand clumsily but he kept his hold on hers even after she stopped.

"I would like my hand back now." She smiled but tried to free her hand more firmly.

"Come on, let's grab a drink."

"No, I"

"Felicity I' m a good guy, ok? It' s just a drink, no strings attached, don't worry."

She looked at him, he was smiling kindly, he didn't seem like a weird guy and he wasn't a total stranger since he obviously was part of Carrie's group, so she let out a sigh, not wanting to be rude and smiled lightly, nodding slowly in agreement.

Felicity sat in one of the high stools in front of the bar and grabbed her drink, a tropical something Carter had insisted she had to try. She was starting to get comfortable when she felt one of his big, sweaty hands on her thigh. She cleared her throat, moving her leg so his hand fell on his side and stood, telling him she had to go to the bathroom and she quickly disappeared into the mass of people, before he could stop her.

She decided she was done for the night, so she went outside and spotted the car they used to come to the club. She knocked at the window, startling the driver.

He slid the window down and looked at her. "Miss?"

"Yes! Do you remember me? I' m Felicity. Smoak. Carrie's friend. Well not friend friend but-"

"Yes, miss. How can I help you?"

"I need a ride."

"Of course."

He opened the door for her and she gave him a grateful smile, before telling him her hotel's address.

She exited the car on unsteady feet and glanced around, blinking confused. She most definitely wasn't in front of her hotel and she was alone in a desert street. She looked back at the car, but it was already too far away, the driver probably going back to the club to pick up Carrie and she had no idea what to do.

She looked back and forth and shifting her arm she felt her phone, still tucked inside her bra and she took it, trying to keep the dress in place with her other hand.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed and her voice seemed even louder in the silence surrounding her.

"Felicity?" His voice was groggy and she heard him clearing his throat.

"I'm in front of the hotel, but there is no hotel." She started giggling helplessly. "It didn't sound like that in my head."

"What?" Oliver sounded confused and she tried to explain, suppressing the fit of laughter which threatened to escape her mouth.

"I'm in Lincoln Street, but there is no hotel."

For a moment she was met by silence than Oliver spoke again, his voice muffled. "Wait where you are."

\------------------------------------------------------>

"Oliver!" She squealed, trying to reach for him with her hand but she tripped on her feet and let out a loud yelp.

She waved her arms helplessly trying to avoid the fall and closed her eyes. When she didn't feel her face smacking on the ground she opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Oliver close to her.

He had caught her by the waist and was looking at her, his eyebrows raised in a silent question.

She blinked at him and opened her mouth to speak but closed it fast when no witty remark came into her clouded mind.

She saw him smiling slightly and felt his other hand catching her arm, tugging her back on her feet, still keeping her close since he probably sensed she wasn't steady on her feet.

"You just had to turn the corner, the main entrance is that way." he said, pointing at the corner right behind his shoulders. She narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what he was saying but for some reasons her brain couldn't catch up.

Despite her heels she was still shorter than him, her nose barely reaching the strong line of his jaw and she tipped her head to better see his face.

She was leaning heavily on him, her body flush against his, her hands on his broad shoulder, gripping the fabric of his shirt and one of his arms still holding her waist firmly, securing her against him.

In some remote recess of her brain she thought that probably she should stand up on her own. That being drunk in front of her boss was embarrassing enough without clinging on him like her life depended on it, but another part of herself was enjoying their closeness and the foreign feeling of warmth and content that spread in her far too much to make her wobbly legs move.

"Hey?" She snapped back to reality when she felt him gently squeezing her side to get her attention, his voice soft and she gazed into his eyes. "Mmmh?"

"Can you stand up?" At his question it was like a switch had been turned on in her brain and she looked at him with wide eyes, realizing what she was doing and she felt her cheek burning, so she stood up, suddenly pushing on his chest and scrambling backwards with unsteady steps.

"Hey!" Oliver despite his surprise at her quick change in demeanor managed to get an hold on both her forearms, before she could step out of his reach.

"Felicity what are you doing? Calm down." He tried to soothe her, unable to keep from laughing at her bewilder expression.

Felicity let him pull her back towards him.

"You are drunk." He was watching her, clearly amused and she felt her heart speeding, her whole face red with embarrassment. "No I' m not!"

He shook his head, grinning, taunting her happily. "So you do have a wild side after all."

"Come on." She felt his strong arm encircle her waist once again as he moved to stand by her side to support her while waking towards the hotel.

\---------------------------------------------------------->

The lobby was illuminated in dim lights but it was silent, deserted. She hadn't realized how late it must be.

She snuggled closer without realizing it, letting him take most of her weight while she dragged her tired feet on the floor and she relaxed into his body with a content sigh, her eyes fluttering closed.

It was so good for once to just relay on someone. To not be the strong one, the responsible, reliable one and leave her walls down. And relay on someone who was warm, firm and smelled so great was just a plus in her book.

"You are a lightweight."

"Yeah and I was born in Vegas. That' s disappointing." She mumbled, mostly to herself and kept her eyes closed while gesturing lazily with her hand, before hugging Oliver's chest more firmly when her sudden movement made her feel like the world was spinning wildly.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me." She could hear the smirk in Oliver's voice as he helped her in the elevator and if she had been sober she knew she would had protested, not letting him mock her, but she was too tired and too confused to even try.

"Here we are. Where is your key?"

"In my purse." She replied softly, already half asleep.

"Felicity you don't have your purse." It took a few seconds before his words made sense but when she realized what he had said she finally cracked her eyes open and took a step to distance herself from him.

"Oh? But-" She looked down at her hands, one holding her phone and the other one empty.

She frowned confused than she realized that in her haste to leave the club she had forgotten her purse on the table.

"My shawl too."

"What?" She shook her head when she realized she had spoken out loud and cleared her throat. "I left my purse and shawl at the club."

"Ok." Oliver took his phone from his left pocket and searched for a number.

"What are you doing?" "I' m calling Carrie." He answered, starting the call. "We need to get your purse back and there is no one at the reception at this hour, it's past two."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." He said mimicking her stunned expression.

She watched him as he waited, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. "She is not picking up."

"Oh. Damn, I really liked that shawl." She said under her breath, annoyed.

"Felicity, the key! We need you room key."

"Yeah that too." She tried to think about what to do but she had a really hard time focusing. She was worrying her bottom lip angry at her brain for being so slow, but she had to admit that the hallway spinning was quite distracting.

"Hey!" She looked up at Oliver, smiling all of a sudden and she watched him giving her a confused glance.

"Hey! You can break down the door!" She was really excited at her idea. "You can totally do that! Like in the movies. Like that!" She moved to mimic a little kick but as soon as she raised her foot and tried to lean on one leg she remembered that her balance had never been great in general and her balance on heels with a lot of alcohol in her body was even worse.

She lost her footing, tripping backwards and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Felicity!"

"Ouch, oh." She kept her eyes closed lightly rubbing the side of her thigh, trying to soothe the pain away.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She opened her eyes to find Oliver staring at her, crouched by her side and looking genuinely concerned.

"What do we do?" He let out a sigh and got up, offering his hand to help her on her feet.

"You are staying in my room, we will get your key back tomorrow."

"What?" She squealed trying to pull her hand free, but Oliver held on tight, guessing her reaction.

"Don't worry, Felicity. Contrary of what you think of me I can be a perfect gentleman." She heard the smile in his voice even if he had already turned around to lead her to his room, on the other end of the hallway.

He opened the door and let her in. She frowned, noticing that his room was a lot nicer that her own, something that shouldn't concern her since he was her boss but her drunken mind didn't like that anyway.

Finally she let out a sigh, bending to free her feet from the painful shoes. She felt Oliver's eyes on her as she struggled with the tiny troublesome strap locked on her ankle, refusing to be freed from the closure. She frowned at her shoe, annoyed, cursing under her breath.

"Here." She saw Oliver bending next to her to help. She was speechless as she watched him gentling prying her hands away and working on her shoes, slightly scowling as he focused on the task.

He held one foot, than the other and moved to look at her, smiling at her stunned expression. Without speaking he gently took her hands and helped her up, his smile widening when he saw her clumsily stepping out of her heels and putting her bare feet on the carpet, now a whole head shorter than him.

Felicity saw him raising an eyebrow and scanning her body. "Are you going to sleep in that?"

She looked down at her dress, her beautiful, tight dress. She squirmed, a little uncomfortable and she saw quite a few stains on the smooth fabric, fresh reminders of her night out. She looked up at him again.

" I- I' m not sleeping in my underwear, with you. I mean I' m not sleeping sleeping with you in my underwear." She shook her head, trying to clear it. "I mean I wouldn't need any underwear to sleep with you, obviously. No wait I-"

" Felicity relax it's okay. I know what you mean." He grinned at her. " I think."

"Hey!" She raised her voice, frowning at him, her cheeks flushed.

Oliver just shook his head, heading for the closet and grabbing a soft t shirt and sweatpants. "Here. You should be more comfortable in those."

"Yeah, thank you." She replied softly, avoiding to look at him.

She was glad to see that without her heels she could stand steadily enough and she held his clothes tightly to her chest, before turning and stepping slowly towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know if you liked the chapter!
> 
> Up next Olicity sharing a bed, one of my favorite, overused tropes ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver woke up to the annoying feeling of something pressing on his face. He groaned and turned, rubbing his nose into something soft and warm, something that most definitely wasn't his bed sheet or anything else that was supposed to be in his bed.

His eyes shot open and he moved his head back, realizing that the offending object was a tiny palm, Felicity's palm. He smiled as he watched her lying beside him, sleeping peacefully.

Her head was buried into the fluffy pillow, a mess of blonde curls hiding her face. She had one arm stretched out on his chest and the other one hidden under her cheek.

She was lying on her stomach and he quickly realized, on his arm.

Oliver swallowed as he realized that during the night she must had moved around until she had gotten rid of half of her clothes. He could feel soft, bare skin under his fingertips, his shirt rolled under her breasts and his too large sweatpants almost on her knees.

He tried to slide his arm from under her slowly, without waking her up, very well knowing that if she woke up with him like that she would freak out.

Oliver was carefully passing his hand on her ribs when he felt her shifting, probably ticklish, and he heard her mumbling softly in her sleep. He stilled but she didn't wake up.

She rolled on her side and cuddled closer to him instead, her hands landing on his chest, quickly followed by her head. Oliver took a quick breath when he felt Felicity rubbing her nose on his bare collarbone, her hot breath raising goosebumps on his skin.

He sighed and vowed to relax once again, shutting his eyes. If he had to be honest with himself having her pressed against him like that wasn't a feeling he was eager to get away from. She was soft and warm and her hair tickled his neck in a oddly pleasant way.

He used one hand to move her hair back from her face and couldn't resist twirling a soft curl between his thumb and index, smiling when he heard her sighing contentedly.

He closed his eyes, starting to drift back to sleep when he heard someone knocking on his door. For a moment he considered simply ignoring whoever was disturbing them but the knocking only seemed to get more persistent so he scoffed and raised slightly, bringing Felicity up with him.

He carefully rolled her over but luckily she had to be a very heavy sleeper or her crazy night really did a number on her, so she didn't even stir and she just snuggled into her pillow when Oliver put her down.

He quickly got up and passed a hand through his hair, trying to fix them and reached the door with quick strides.

\-------------------------->

"Ollie!"

He jumped visibly once he got a good look at the person standing at the other side of his door.

Carrie was looking at him with a sweet, innocent smile. She stood there impeccably dressed and with her perfect make up. Nobody would guess how she had spent last night.

"Yeah?"

"So, may I came in?"

Her tone was low, suggestive and Oliver stood more straightly, casually blocking the way in, not sure he wanted to find out his ex girlfriend's reaction to Felicity, sleeping soundly in his bed.

He distinctly remembered screaming and trowing stuff during their brief relationship and he wasn't sure he wanted to test if she had changed.

"Sorry I didn't answer your call last night, I was busy. But I'm here now."

Oliver stilled as he heard someone softly moaning behind him.

He glanced at Carrie and put on what he hoped was his most charming smile. "Sorry. See you later, ok?"

He closed the door on her stunned face and rested his back on the door sighing loudly.

He watched as Felicity stretched in his bed, her arms raising above her head before she turned and hugged her pillow. Well, his pillow, to be more precise.

He smiled and walked towards the bed, hands tucked in the pockets of his sweatpants. She was quite a vision. Hair tousled and half covering her face and all. He almost laughed when he saw her slightly pouting in her sleep.

Oliver shook his head amused and moved to poke her gently on her shoulder. "Hey."

She swatted his hand away and grumbled while taking the sheet with her other hand, covering her face and leaving just a bunch of messy blond curls in sight.

He laughed silently and gripped the sheet to uncover her face. "Felicity, wake up. Come on." He kept his tone low and soft, mindful of the probably massive headache she was gonna wake up to.

She tried to reach for the sheet blindly and whined adorably when she couldn't free it from Oliver's grip. Oliver put his hand on her bare shoulder and shook her gently.

Finally her eyes fluttered open and she watched him with a curious expression on her face. She was clearly confused to see him there and she brought a hand up to poke him on the cheek as to see if he was real. He grinned amused by her puzzled face and waited until he saw realisation kicking in.

"Oh!"

She suddenly sat and then brought her hand to her forehead groaning loudly.

"Hey, take it easy."

"Why is my head trying to kill me?"

"Well, talking from experience I'd say it isn't happy with how much you drank last night."

She pouted at him. "That's not funny."

"Well it's a little funny." he shook his head. "I remember clearly you scolding me for showing up at work with a hangover and now.." He rose his eyebrows playfully at her.

"It's your evil ex girlfriend's fault. Your taste in women is terrible."

"Oh really? Do I have to remind you of that guy you dated last year? You have terrible taste in man."

She scoffed at him and made a grumpy face. "There was nothing wrong with Devon. I never understood why you didn't like him."

\------------------------------------------->

_A year ago_

_That had been a terrible, terrible day. He had to listen to three hours of incessant chattering about the QC balance sheet, which he had to admit it was an important issue, but as most of the things generally considered important he found it utterly boring._

_He had to skip lunch so he walked over to Felicity's desk grumbling under his breath._

_He stopped short as he saw her desk empty. That was new. He looked around and spotted a couple of the other Eas, who were at the meeting, chattering in the hall. "Excuse me, have you seen miss Smoak?"_

_"Sir! Mister Queen. Yes, she just left. I think she went to the cafè downstairs ."_

_"Thanks."_

_His stomach was hurting, so going to the cafè wasn't a bad idea after all, but for some reason it bugged him that she didn't wait for him._

_He reached the counter and half smiled at the generous display of food._

_He scratched his head wondering if he should pick up something for her too when he heard a feminine and very familiar laugh and he turned sharply at his right spotting a couple sitting beside the window._

_From his position he could only see the woman's back, but the signature high ponytail was unmistakable and that black tight dress was the same he had spent a good part of his morning watching through the glass wall._

_He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to observe the man who was with Felicity while he started walking towards their table._

_He had curly black hair and a smile a bit too smug for Oliver's taste._

_The man looked up at him curiously as he reached their table. "May we help you?"_

_He assumed he was an employee of the company so he was about to tell him that his break was over and to go back to work when Felicity turned to look at him too._

_"Oliver! What are you doing here?"_

_"I was looking for you. The meeting just ended and I wanted to grab something to eat."_

_"Oh." She looked from Oliver's wary face to the other man's open and curious one. "Well, you can join us if you like. I mean-" She turned to look at the other side of the table with a sweet smile that made Oliver's frown deepen."If you don't mind."_

_"I don't. Please join us."_

_"Great! Devon this is Oliver Queen, my boss. Oliver this is Devon, my boyfriend."_

_Her tone while she made the introduction was sweet and a little shy and her cheeks were colored in an attractive shade of pink. She shared a smile with her boyfriend and Oliver cleared his throat before making his way back to the bar, muttering annoyed under his breath._

\---------------------------------------------->

"Well you broke up with him, so he wasn't that great after all."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him but didn't answer.

"You never told me why you broke up with him." He pressured her gently.

"What? Oliver it happened over a year ago." She clearly wasn't keen to answer him, just like she wasn't when he had asked her the first time.

\----------------------------------------------->

Oliver had learned that Felicity was a really private person, totally different from the people he was used to hang out with back in the days. He usually shared every little detail of his life with his best friend Tommy, especially the most explicit ones with no reservation at all.

And the women in his life couldn't be called shy, not by a long shot.

He considered Felicity his friend but she was also a woman and he didn't know how to be around a woman who was just a friend. He was also puzzled by the fact that this particular woman didn't seem exactly thrilled with his company.

She dropped her eyes on her lap and yelped, before quickly snatching the sheets to cover her lower body, beet red.

Oliver laughed lightly at her embarrassment. "It's not like I don't know what there is under a woman's pants."

She glared at him and held the sheets more tightly. "Well I'm not interested in you seeing what there is under my pants so shoo." She looked resolutely at his chin, avoiding to make eye contact and she waved her free hand to motion him to go away.

He grinned and happily kept teasing her. "This is my room, you can't kick me out!"

"Oliver!"

She went for her signature Felicity Smoak judgmental face, the one that was her secret weapon when she wanted to keep him in line, but without her glasses, her hair a mess and his clothes on the effect was quite different.

He shook his head. "Okay. I will give you a minute. I'll grab an aspirin and a glass of water." She smiled grateful at him and he got up after squeezing her knee.

\--------------------------------------------------->

Oliver waited patiently for her sitting on the edge of his bed. He turned his head when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Felicity making her way back towards him. She had fixed her clothes and her hair were now neatly brushed behind her ears.

She looked around and started looking for something.

"What?"

"My key-" She looked down at herself. "I-I need to go back to the club to find my bag, but-"

"I'll call Carrie first. Maybe she had grabbed it for you."

"Yeah, sure." Her tone was highly skeptical and he didn't even try to hide his amusement. "Do you think she is already awake though?"

"Yeah. She came by when you were asleep."

"What?" Felicity squealed. "Do you mean she was here, while I was there?" She gestured between herself and the bed and he nodded. She groaned loudly and put her hands to cover her eyes. "I can't believe it."

"Felicity."

"No! She already thinks we are sleeping together and now.. I used to have a reputation you know?"

"Well I wasn't the one who called totally wasted last night and lost her key!"

She looked at him with wide eyes at his outburst.

"If it makes you feel any better I have a reputation too and she couldn't see your face from the door. She just knows there was a woman in my bed. Now I' m going to the reception to grab your spare key so you can get back to your room until we find your bag."

\--------------------------------------------------->

When he came back with her key Felicity was pacing in front of the bed, twisting her hands in a nervous manner and once she saw him she took a deep, calming breath and started talking.

"Oliver I' m sorry. I' m grumpy because I haven't had a hangover in ages and I forgot how bad it was. I feel like someone hit my head with a baseball bat."

She laughed awkwardly trying to light up the atmosphere. "I didn't mean to blame you, it was all me, all my fault. And you are my boss so I was even more out of line. Thank you for helping me anyway."

"Felicity, it's fine."

"No, it's not. And what you said, about your reputation. You know it isn't true, don't you?"

Oliver shook his head, his hands closed tightly into fists. "It kind of is."

She just looked at him for a moment before reaching to take his fist in both her hands. His eyes shoot up to finally look at her and saw that she was smiling gently at him.

"No it's not. You have changed and we both know it."

He relaxed at her words and opened his hand so he could hold both her small hands in his. She stilled at the action and dropped her hands back at her sides. "I'm going to my room to change now."

"Ok."

\----------------------------------------------->

"Hey Carrie."

"Ollie! How nice hearing from you." He could hear a hint of venom in her voice and he cringed inwardly. "I'm sorry to bother you but I met Felicity and she told me she lost her bag last night, so I offered to call you to see if you have it."

"Oh, so I guess it was Felicity who I saw this morning."

"No." He took a deep breath. "It wasn't her, Carrie. I went to see her a minute ago and she told me about the bag."

"Oh, really?" He could hear she didn't believe him. Well, he wasn't the best of liars after all. That was the main reason why Laurel had caught him cheating every single time. Not that it had taught him not to do it again anyway.

He cleared his throat. "So?"

"Yes, I have her bag. My friend Brooke grabbed it. Tell Felicity to meet me at the cafè down the street so I can give it back."

"Ok. Thank you, Carrie."

"No worries. Anyway it's better that there is nothing between the two of you, Carter would be jealous."

He was about to ask who the hell this Cater guy was when she hanged up.

\------------------------------------------------------>

Felicity was feeling definitely better. She had a nice, hot shower and with her ponytail and her glasses back in place she was starting to feel like herself again.

Her mood was so improved that she didn't even flinch when Oliver told her she had to meet Carrie and she didn't question the annoyed tone he had used. He was clearly in a mood and she sighed, thinking back at his broody stance. She had lashed out at him that very morning so she had decided to cut him some slack.

\-------------------------------------------------------->

She spotted Carrie sitting at one of the tables, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Hi." She smiled politely and waved at her.

"Hi, dear!" Carrie got up immediately and kissed her cheek. "Come, sit."

Felicity sat down in the free chair feeling a little uneasy. She had hoped to get her bag back and leave as fast as possible, but clearly that wasn't going to happen.

Carrie was watching her with a smug smile and she shifted under her stare, feeling like she was a little fish and Carrie was a big shark with really sharp teeth and she was about to get eaten.

"So-" She looked at Carrie expectantly with a kind smile.

"Oh, right! Here you go."

"Thank you! I was so freaked out when I couldn't find it."

She checked the content of the bag, putting all the items on the table and smiled relieved when she made sure that everything was still in there.

She looked up, ready to leave but she saw Carrie looking at her with a knowing look in her face that she didn't like at all. "What?"

"Your room key."

"Yes. I- I asked the reception for a spare one last night."

"You are adorable. You don't have to worry, dear. Oliver told me everything. Carter will be disappointed though."

"Excuse me?"

Felicity eyed her with disbelief and she cursed inwardly because she could already feel her cheeks burning. Screw her fair complexion.

"Well I don't blame you for keeping it a secret and I promise not to tell anyone. After all people might get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea?"

"Well, Oliver is the CEO and you are a secretary. And it's no mystery his weakness for pretty girls."

Felicity just looked at her, her fingers gripping the hem of her skirt tightly. Oliver would never imply that there was something between them and trash her reputation like that. And not with that woman of all people!

Of course her treacherous sharp memory reminded her that once he did exactly something like that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------->

_Two years ago_

_It was her second week as Oliver Queen's, the new CEO, EA and she was almost ready to give up. If nature hadn't gifted her with both stubbornness and loyalty she would had given her resignation and left for bigger and better things._

_But she was indeed too stubborn. She had worked hard for that job and she wasn't going to give up just because some spoiled rich boy preferred to flirt with her instead of working. And most of all his father had given her her first internship and her first job out of college and she felt like she owned him._

_Robert Queen had been one of the few people to recognize her talent despite her quirks, so in spite of Oliver's flaws she wasn't going to abandon her mentor's son. After all, no matter his cocky attitude the corporate world was full of sharks and he was going to need her help._

_She stopped when she heard Oliver's voice and watched curiously through the glass wall. He was laughing with a young man she had never seen before._

_She had only met one of Oliver's friends, his best friend Tommy Merlyn, who came into his office the first day of work with a bottle of Dom and a charming grin which spelled trouble._

_She was about to turn around and give them some privacy when she heard her name and realized they were talking about her._

_"Felicity is such an odd name, but she is a knockout man. Are you telling me you two haven't?"_

_She could hear her hearth beating loudly and she stood there, frozen, afraid to get caught eavesdropping if she moved._

_"She works for the company."_

_"It never stopped you before. Well that's my lucky day than, I guess. I can't wait to see what there is beyond that good girl look."_

_Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was so tempted to walk through that door and put that guy in his place, preferably with a healthy amount of violence, but she was a professional and she wasn't going to dignify him with a reaction._

_"Actually Trevor I lied before. But now that I'm the CEO I must keep a low profile, you know?"_

_"I knew it man! Well that's too bad. Enjoy her while you have her, than she is fair game."_

_Felicity was trembling with anger. That was too much. How dare they speak about her like that? That was one of the most humiliating moments of her life and she wasn't about to let it slide. She took a deep, calming breath and steeled herself._

_She turned around and marched towards Oliver's office. She pushed the door open and she didn't even bother looking at his friend but kept her eyes solely on Oliver. "Mister Queen, may I have a word? Now."_

_Oliver looked at her with raised eyebrows but he clearly saw that something was wrong so he sat straight in his chair and fixed his jacket. His friend got up quickly. "See you later, man."_

_"Miss Smoak." He winked at her but she didn't even spare him a glance and waited until he was out of the office._

_"I understand that you are used to women swooning for you, but I am not one of them. I' m an employee of this company and as such I want to be treated with respect, even if I wear a skirt."_

_Than she turned and made her exit quickly because she could feel tears forming in her eyes and she wasn't going to cry in front of him, no matter what._

_"Felicity it's not like that."_

_She didn't stop and she got quickly inside the elevator. She chocked a sob when she saw the door closing but Oliver quickly put his hand between the doors, stopping her escape._

"I said what I have to so he would leave you alone. He is-" He shook his head. "I know the kind of guy he is and I wanted him to leave you alone."

"I can take care of myself." She meant to use a harsh tone but it came out a little too weak and she frowned, annoyed at herself.

_"Okay. I' m sorry."_

_She was keeping her gaze on his shoes and she almost sighed relieved when she saw him stepping back._

_"Felicity. You have to know I do. I do respect you."_

_Her eyes flew on their own accord on his face as he took his hand away from the elevator's door and she was shocked to see how earnest he seemed._

\-------------------------------------------------------->

That day, even if it had been terribly humiliating was in the past. She had forgiven him and they had moved on. He wasn't the same person, she knew that.

"If I can give you a piece of advice don't get too attached dear. I, of all people, should know that. He gets tired easily. When I found out he was coming here I hoped he hadn't forgotten about me, but it was like I have never existed."

Felicity looked at Carrie. She seemed sincere and for the first time she wondered if she cared or had cared genuinely for Oliver and she had dismissed her too easily judging her without even knowing her.

"I'm sorry if Oliver hurt you, but you must have misunderstood him. There is nothing between us, there never was. Thank you for the bag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity went to see Oliver shortly after her meeting with Carrie. She had realized she had been so distracted that morning that she had forgotten to ask him about the rest of his night.

Oliver had had the opportunity to close the deal with Richard Wright the previous night and she was eager to know if he had succeeded.

She was also eager to go back to Starling City, really really eager. Between handsy middle age man and crazy ex girlfriends that trip wasn't going as planned and Felicity wasn't a big fan of surprises, she had never been.

They were supposed to deal with a business man. A shady and ruthless one maybe, but a business man nonetheless and things were never supposed to become personal.

But he happened to be also Oliver's ex girlfriend's father and that was a possible and unwanted complication. And that girl wasn't who she expected her to be, as well. Carrie was undoubtedly a scheming mean girl, but she wasn't just that.

That morning Felicity had seen a new side of her. Under that shallow exterior there was more, there was a real person with real feelings and that had triggered something in her.

Her mother would say she was naïve and that wouldn't get her very far in life.

Maybe that was true, it probably was, but she couldn't help but trying to see the best in people and she wasn't going to apologize for who she was.

\--------------------------------------------------->

"So, did Mr Wright agree on the terms?" She asked expectantly, sitting on the edge of the chair in front of the table he was working on, her hands leaning on the little space left free from the documents he was examining.

"He wasn't that willing to talk about the deal." Oliver spoke in a tight voice, his eyes never moving from the pages, even if she could see he wasn't reading them because his eyes were fixed on one single spot.

"What? Why?" She was surprised to say the least. And disappointed, a lot. She had also noticed that Oliver seemed quite disgruntled too if the scowl on his face was of any indication.

Oliver grumbled something under his breath she was unable to understand and she frowned. A little bad mood was okay, she could deal with that, but he had been sulking since he had called her about her meeting with Carrie and she truly couldn't understand what she had done to deserve it.

She knew she had offended him that morning but she had apologized and she thought he had forgiven her. Now, seeing how grumpy he was, she wasn't that sure.

"Oliver?"

"Well probably he would have been more willing if you were there." He mumbled stubbornly and Felicity huffed with exasperation, crossing her arms across her middle. He could be such a child sometimes.

"I doubt he would want to discuss the _deal_ with me, if you know what I mean."

She tried to joke, her voice light and teasing and she hoped to get at least a little smile out of him but his mouth didn't as much as twitched. "What is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know I was horrible to you this morning but I apologized and I thought we were ok."

"We are."

Felicity looked at him incredulously, tapping her foot on the floor in a nervous manner. She stayed silent for a moment, torn between calling him out of his lie and leaving him alone.

She hated when he was being boneheaded, probably because she, being stubborn herself, sometimes just couldn't let it go.

On the other hand she still felt a little guilty for her behavior that morning.

Oliver had been nothing but kind and understanding, he had taken care of her and she couldn't deny she was more than a little touched by his thoughtfulness. So she sighed deeply and decided that for once, just this time he deserved to have it his way.

"Ok. Do you want me to go?"

She hated that there was a little tremor in her voice. She knew how childish it was but Oliver giving her the cold shoulder was hurting her more than she was willing to admit.

He seemed to realize she was a little distressed and he raised his head to look at her, frowning and when he spoke his voice was softer, gentler.

"No. I' m sorry. He said he will get the proposal through his lawyers first before considering it. That will take a week."

She smiled, feeling a little lighter. "I see. Well, it's a good project. It's innovative and financially solid. Don't worry about it."

Felicity was relieved. He probably wasn't even mad at her. He had invested a great deal of work in this deal, they all had and he must be feeling the pressure.

She looked at his bowed head and, not for the first time, she was stunned by how much he had changed since she had first met him. He seemed like a totally different person.

The Oliver Queen of five years ago was carefree and arrogant. He used to do anything to skim responsibilities and didn't take anything serious. But his world had been put upside down by his father's death and willing or not he had to step up, to grow up.

\------------------------------------------------->

_Four years ago_

_It was her first day at Robert Queen's EA and Felicity was terribly nervous. It was who she was, she couldn't help it. She was a worrier._

_During her last year at MIT she had gotten an internship at Queen Consolidate, the very best company in the IT field and from that moment she had dreamed to get a job there. They frequently took care of innovative projects and they were famous for investing in young promising graduates._

_She had had very little responsibility during her internship, she was a simple IT girl, but that was to be expected, since she wasn't even graduated yet, but she had hoped that in the future they could better value her talent._

_She had left her resume, hoping to be called back and a week after she had graduated she was._

_She got an interview along with some of the most brilliant graduates for a few openings in various departments of the company._

_Robert Queen was present at all interviews. Later he would explain to her that you don't build a company from scratch without being involved in every aspect of it, nothing it's too low if you are the CEO, because if you are in charge everything and everyone is your responsibility._

_He had been impressed by her interview, even if she was sure she had made a tremendous impression. She had started babbling helplessly and that night she had to drown her sorrows in a whole pint of mint chip ice cream, trying to cope with the awful experience._

_He had made his head of staff call her back and once she was sitting in his office he had given her a choice: getting the job as a simple IT girl and probably never becoming anything more, or being his EA and, after having proved herself in front of him and the board, lead a new project of her choice in her area of expertise._

_Felicity had been shocked at first. She, an executive assistant? No way in hell. She went to MIT for God's sake! She worked really hard to get where she was and it wasn't so she could fetch some pretentious business man coffee._

_But the temptation, oh the temptation was big, and hard to resist._

_After all developing her own project had been what had made her try for the job in the first place, so she had swallowed her pride, trying with very poor success not to imagine her mother's condescend smile if only she knew and had decided to take the job._

\------------------------------------------------------->

_That morning she took her time in finding the perfect and professional outfit. She decided against her beloved comfy panda flats and chose a dress which she thought was serious enough, even if it had a tiny bass hounds fantasy, but it was black, so it seemed like a good compromise._

_She was so engrossed in scanning the daily schedule on her laptop, trying not to mess up the appointments for the day, that she didn't notice that someone was hovering over her desk until she saw a hand landing on her desk, on the side of the computer and she jolted slightly, bringing her eyes up._

_She visibly blushed when she set her eyes on a young man peering down at her , a couple of inches from her face, definitely too close for comfort and with a cocky smirk on his handsome face._

_She thought he had the most piercing baby blue eyes she had ever seen, clear and bright and in that moment ridden with mischief._

_As he noticed her blush he started grinning more openly and Felicity shook herself and pushed up her glasses in a nervous habit._

_"May I- May I help you?"_

_She straightened her pose on the chair, effectively putting some distance between them and she hoped she had used a professional and detached tone._

_He only seemed to find her words amusing and he leaned closer to her, putting both his elbows on her desk and speaking in a low, husky tone that made even her ears go aflame._

_"Yes, you can."_

_She closed her mouth tightly, feeling an extent and possibly disastrously humiliating babble fighting to come out._

\---------------------------------------------------->

_"Oliver, son, here you are."_

_Robert Queen walked through the hall, briefly glancing at them, his main focus on the document he was scrolling in his hands and she looked with wide eyes between her boss and the, not so mysterious anymore, guy._

_"Saved by the bell."_

_Oliver spoke in a whisper and after a slow perusal of her body he winked at her and followed his father inside the office._

_She let out a deep breath and couldn't help but staring at his retreating back, her mouth open in disbelief. Once they were inside the office she shook herself and started rubbing the top of her ears, trying to cool them, annoyed at herself._

_So he was her boss's son, Oliver._

_She knew the Queen kids by name, everybody in Starling City did. They were some kind of celebrities and their pictures were often in magazines. They even made the news from time to time._

_Thea, the youngest, was thirteen and she was mainly known for the couture dresses she wore at the high society event she went with her mother, while Oliver was every paparazzi dream, supplying the tabloids weekly with a new hot supermodel fling or a wild night in the city._

_Felicity never bothered with gossip so she didn't read what they wrote about him but she wasn't blind or deaf, so she got the general picture. But she had never thought nor she had ever been interested in meeting him in real life._

\----------------------------------->

_"Sorry if I made you wait."_

_"Excuse me?" Felicity turned to look at Oliver with raised eyebrows._

_"It's your lucky day, I' m taking you out for coffee."_

_Felicity looked at him, speechless, and she took in his smug and arrogant smile._

_Was he hitting on her? What was he thinking? Did women usually leave their jobs at any time of the day or night to run away with him? Judging by his confident expression probably the answer was yes._

_She put on her most pleasant smile, schooling her expression, realizing that insulting the boss's son wasn't probably the wisest move for her brand new carrier._

_"I'm going to pass. Thank you, though."_

_Oliver looked at her dumbfounded. She realized that he probably had never been turned down before and having someone like her not swooning for him must be a new and very shocking experience._

_"Should I be offended that you choose my dad over me?" Obviously he wasn't to be discouraged so easily and he quickly let out his easy smile again._

_"No. Because it should be obvious that I choose him."_

_She looked at him and than paused, horrified, because of course she was going to blurt out something like this._

_"No, wait! I don't 'choose' choose him. I choose him because he is my boss."_

_More she babbled the redder she became and he was watching her, that magnetic blue eyes glued on her face and his eyebrows raised. There was a twinkling in his eyes, though, like he found her entertaining. Weird probably, but entertaining._

_"That's not what I mean." She clarified, closing her eyes and hoping the ground would swallow her and her obviously faulty brain._

_"I sure hope not." He smiled widely at her and she spotted dimples in his cheeks._

_"Will you just go please?"_

_"That's usually not what women tell me to do." His tone was teasing but she had the feeling there was a lot of truth in that statement._

_"Well you should go find one of them, then. There are plenty around."_

_"Not as cute as you."_

_"Oliver, what are you doing?"_

_They both turned to see Robert Queen looking at them from the half open door of his office, an unimpressed look on his face._

_"Nothing, dad." Oliver turned to look at his father, hands stuffed in his pockets and an innocent look on his face._

_"I thought you had to leave to pick up Laurel."_

_"Yeah, I' m going now." She saw him scratching the back of his head, his smiles faltering slightly, looking like he actually felt guilty._

_"Good."_

_Oliver nodded at his father, than turned to look at her, grin back in his place."Goodbye-"_

_He paused and look at her expectantly and she decided it was just common courtesy to reply and she answered his unspoken question because she had good manners, no other reason._

_"Felicity."_

_"Goodbye Felicity." He spoke her name slowly, like he was trying to get used to the sound of it, than gave her a last smile before turning to leave._

\------------------------------------------------------->

_"I hope my son wasn't bothering you miss Smoak."_

_"No, sir, of course not."_

_"I love my son but-" He took a deep breath and looked at her seriously. "You are a good girl. Look out for yourself, will you?"_

\------------------------------------------------->

She was lost in her thoughts and she smiled softly at the memory.

"What?"

She shook herself and look at Oliver, who had raised his head to watch her and she realized she must have zoned out.

"Once he warned me against you."

Oliver looked at her quizzically and frowned visibly, leaving the document he was examining on the table, obviously unable to follow her train of thoughts. "Who?"

"Your dad." She answered, grinning broadly at his genuine confusion.

"My father? Seriously?" He shook his head and laughed quietly. "Why would he do that?"

She looked at him, trying to stifle a smile and tilted her head to the side. "What do you think?"

He gave her a mock offended look and was about to answer when they heard a decisive knock on the door and they both turned.

\------------------------------------------------>

"Come in!"

"Hi Ollie!" Carrie walked inside the room, eyes fixed solely on Oliver, than she spotted Felicity sitting in front of him and her smile faltered a little. "Felicity."

"Hi." Felicity waved at her kindly, while Oliver had a very wary look on his face.

"Carrie."

Carrie took a couple of steps, coming closer to the table, showing off her lean long legs and Felicity let out a sigh, observing her. She was walking on her heels with a grace she won't ever be able to match.

"Dad told me you will be staying in Central City for the week." She spoke softly, battling her eyelashes at Oliver and playing with the hem of her very short dress and Felicity felt suddenly awkward, like she was intruding in a private moment.

"Yes. His lawyers are going through the proposal." Oliver's tone was clipped, though and he gave Carrie a tight smile.

"Good, than you are free for lunch. Do you know that little sushi place down the river, Ollie? I have a table for two."

"I-I" He cleared his throat and shifted his look between her and Felicity.

"He is free." Felicity stepped in, looking at Carrie and smiling kindly, before looking at Oliver who was watching her like she was crazy. "You are free, you should go."

"Great! I'm seeing you at one, then!" Carrie tucked a lock behind her ear and gave him a smug smile, her perfect white teeth peeking through her deep red painted lips.

Oliver seemed to have momentarily lost his ability to speak so he gave her a slow, tentative nod, but she didn't seem to mind and she happily walked out of the room.

Felicity watched her leave and turned to look at Oliver only when she heard him speaking. "Why?"

"What?" She frowned a little and moved a hand to smooth her ponytail unnecessarily.

"Why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

He gave her an incredulous look and leaned in his chair, his arm crossed on his stomach.

"Well we don't have the deal, yet, so being nice to her doesn't hurt."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I-I think she really cares for you."

He shook his head, smiling a little and she rose her voice, speaking more loudly. "She does! And we all need someone who cares for us."

He was watching her like he could see her very soul and Felicity shifted under his intense stare. She couldn't meet his eyes and when she spoke she used a soft, lower tone, keeping her focus on her hands, twisting in her lap.

"You have been taking all those burdens on yourself alone. The company, your family. You aren't letting anyone in and you can't keep doing that. You obviously liked her in the past and I think she is a good person. You can be the CEO and have a private life, too."

She felt like maybe she was overstepping boundaries and she became more and more nervous as he kept quiet.

"Just stick to one woman at a time and keep your clothes on in public. She is here, you are here. I' m just saying you have to start somewhere."

She finally looked up, his silence killing her and she needed to see his face. When he spotted her watching him Oliver gave her a lopsided smile, but she could see it was tight and forced.

He was clearly feeling awkward and uncomfortable and Felicity wasn't surprised when he quickly changed the subject.

"What will you do? For lunch."

She shrugged and leaned on the back of her chair, crossing her legs and getting more comfortable. "I don't know. Maybe I' ll try a restaurant close by."

"Come with us."

"Oliver, no!" She blushed slightly and tensed again. "I don't want to be the third wheel on your date."

"You wouldn't be the third wheel because this isn't a date. This is a lunch and my EA arranged it. I don't make her ask out women for me, I like to charm them myself." He gave her a little smile an she was glad to see that it seemed more genuine this time, so she smiled and teased him lightly.

"Well to be fair this time you made her do all the work, but still, this is a date."

She could see the wheels turning inside his head and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he could come up with to convince her.

"She invited you, not me. We can have dinner, tonight. If you like."

"Yeah, I' d like that."

"Good, then. We will discuss your 'date' date tonight, because we are friends. 'Friends' friends."

He smiled at her, like he found her choice of words amusing and there was a gleam in his eyes she was all too familiar with and had learned to be wary of during the last two years.

She almost regretted offering to have dinner with him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you like the chapter and don't mind Oliver being an idiot in the past too much ;) let me know what you think..


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver got out of the cab reluctantly, slowly closing his jacket's top button. He had to be at the restaurant ten minutes ago for his lunch with Carrie but he had been torn between coming up with an excuse and going until the last minute and now he was late.

Two years ago he would probably had given her a flimsy line, not caring about the possible consequences and even less about hurting her feelings.

The knowledge that this would be something the old him would had done was mainly what had prompted him to go, unwilling to do the same mistakes over and over again.

He knew if he didn't go he would disappoint himself and other people, too. People he cared about.

His mother, who had started to count on him. His sister, who loved him stubbornly, persistently, even when he didn't deserve it.

And Felicity. Of course he didn't want to upset her. She had been the one person he could always count on during the last two years, this difficult, rocky two years.

The one who had believed in him, when even himself didn't, to push him to be better, more responsible, less selfish. The more time he had spent with her the more he had wanted to gain her respect, her praises, because he had known since the beginning how much it would had meant to be considered a good man by someone like her.

\------------------------------------------->

He didn't realize it at first but he had tried to impress Felicity since the first day they had met.

Obviously at first he had approached her like he usually did with women, with charm and arrogance, but he had soon discovered that Felicity Smoak wasn't like any other women.

She had turned him down the first time he had asked her out and he shouldn't had been so disappointed, he was dating Laurel after all.

Then when they had started working together he had tried to talk her into ditching the office with him, his most seductive smile in place, but she had made him a speech about responsibilities instead.

Seeing a girl, a few years younger than him, scolding him for being selfish and irresponsible had definitely struck something in Oliver. He had called it pride at the time, now he wasn't so sure.

She had warmed up to him eventually. He had soon learned that Felicity had a kind, forgiving heart and even if she was wary of him she didn't stop trying to help him the best she could.

He couldn't tell if it was out of loyalty towards his father or because she felt sorry for what had happened to him but she had stayed as his EA.

Slowly but surely she had started smiling more at his antics, blushing adorably when he leaned closer to her on purpose and suddenly Oliver had had a new and appealing reason to come to work.

After a while though he had understood that no matter how charming he could be, no matter if he brought her coffee in the morning, no matter if he ditched his friends in order to complete all the paper works he couldn't get her to really like him, not the way he wanted to anyway.

He had also started to enjoy his job.

Queen Consolidated was his father's company and even if he couldn't help but still resent the way he had humiliated his family he couldn't deny the surge of pride at the knowledge that he had built the company on his own until it had become one of the greatest.

That didn't mean he couldn't behave like an immature child from time to time, though. He still wasn't sure he was the right person to run the company and part of him knew everyone was just waiting for the other shoe to drop and sometimes he couldn't help but agree with them.

The night before the first meeting he had to attend as CEO he couldn't shake the idea that the board members were going to see him as a kid playing CEO and he had let Tommy convince him to go out to blow off some steam.

They were supposed to stay out only a couple of hours, but after they had gotten into the second club his memory had been more than a little fuzzy.

\---------------------------------------------------------->

_Two years ago_

_Felicity was pacing restlessly in front of the conference room, cellphone in her hand, trying to look collected and calm since the board members could see her, courtesy of the glass walls._

_She had been calling Oliver's phone for a whole hour and he was now officially forty minutes late for his first meeting as CEO._

_She had provided coffee and bagels for the board members and she had assured them in her most confident tone that Mr Queen was going to be there shortly._

_But now she wasn't so sure. She had tried his cellphone and even his house's phone but nobody had picked up._

_She pressed the close button on the screen forcefully, ending the call and gritting her teeth. She gave one last look at the conference room door, than she made her decision._

_She had decided to stick as his EA and she wasn't going to give up at the first difficulty._

_She grabbed her purse and reached the elevator with quick strides._

_Fifteens minutes later she was at the Queen Mansion's gates and she was almost starting to regret her plan when a security guard approached her car._

_She rolled her window down and she put on her most pleasant smile, despite the guard stoic attitude._

_"May I help you miss?"_

_"Yes. I' m here to pick up Mister Queen."_

_She saw the man arching an eyebrow and she realized he was doubtful about her intention even if she couldn't see his eyes through his black sunglasses._

_"Look-"_

_"Diggle."_

_"Mister Diggle I know you must see lots of women trying to break in to see Oliver, but I assure you I am not one of them. My name is Felicity Smoak and I' m his executive assistant, God help me._

_Unfortunately it's my job to drag his ass at work, where he should be right now! And frankly I hope I don't look like one of his flashy fan girls-"_

_She stopped as she saw Diggle chuckling. He was watching her with amusement and she cleared her throat and tried to flatten her ponytail, feeling awkward._

_"You don't look like one of them, too much sense of humor."_

_"Thank you." She mumbled._

_She watched him say a few words in a device before tilting his head towards her to motion her inside._

\-------------------------------------------------->

_She watched with wide eyes the extent of the property. The lawn was large and perfectly cured and as soon as she saw the house she had to swallow a curse. Because holy crap. This wasn't a house, it was a freaking castle._

_She stepped out of the car and while she was mentally estimating how many times her house could fit in that thing she heard someone clearing his throat loudly behind her._

_"Ready miss Smoak?"_

_"Yes, thank you."_

_She couldn't help glancing around in wonder. She had never seen a place that beautiful before. Even if she probably wouldn't trade her comfy house for this one. There was just something about that place, like a sense of coldness, of emptiness that a house couldn't have to be called a home._

_"I'm sorry, Miss Smoak, but Mr Queen can't be disturbed at the moment."_

_Felicity turned to look at the maid who had been sent to speak with her. She was middle aged with a kind, maternal appearance and she spoke in a soft, warm voice, colored by a strong Russian accent._

_"What? What do you mean? He has a job. I-" She shook herself. "Where is he?"_

_"He is still sleeping, he was up late last night, he is probably tired."_

_"Yeah, well. That's too bad. Please can you wake him?"_

_"Miss I-"_

_"Ok, I see. I- I' m doing it then."_

_She resolutely marched out of the room and climbed the stairs, but then she stopped in a long hallway with doors to her left and to her right._

_She had no idea which one was Oliver's room and she wasn't going to bolt into every single one of them. With her luck she would probably walk in Moira Queen changing._

_"Who are you?"_

_She turned to see a teenager dressed in a fancy school uniform scrutinizing her with a deep frown on her pretty face._

_"Felicity."_

_"Is it supposed to mean anything?"_

_"Yes. No. I mean, I work with Mr Queen. I' m here to pick him up. He is supposed to be in a meeting right now."_

_"Well good luck with that. If you can drag Ollie's drank ass out of bed and to the office let your credentials downstairs, we may need you here."_

_"T-Thanks, I guess."_

_"This way."_

_She guided her to a room at the end of a long hallway and she gave her a little, insincere smile before turning and going back to where she had come from, without another word._

_Felicity opened the door slowly, with a little trepidation and took a look inside._

_Oliver was spread in the middle of his bed, laying on his stomach, shirtless and with the silk sheets tangled around his middle and legs. She sucked in a breath and before stepping towards the bed she hoped with all her heart that he was wearing something, anything, under that sheet._

_She cleared her throat and called his name in a loud, strong voice, making sure he could hear her from her place at the foot of his bed._

_He didn't even stir. He had his head buried in an incredibly fluffy pillow and she let out a huff of exasperation before moving close to his side to nudge him tentatively on his shoulder blade._

_She poked him twice, noticing his really, really firm muscles, even firmer that she had expected. Not that she had imagined touching him, or maybe she had. Because let's face it, she was only human and she had eyes._

_"Oliver."_

_Felicity called him again and she pushed him strongly this time. He shifted, his low groan swallowed by the pillow and he flung a long arm around, catching her wrist and tugging her towards him while he turned on his side to face her._

_He had a deep frown on his face, his eyes still half closed and he searched her face, clearly confused to see her there._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_His voice was raspy and groggy with sleep and made her shiver involuntarily._

_"I'm here to pick you up."_

_"I only accept dates on reasonable hours." He smiled smugly at her. "Come back tonight and I' m taking you out."_

_Felicity blushed, both flustered at his closeness and deeply annoyed at his words._

_"First of all this is a reasonable hour and I' m not going out with you, not tonight, not any other day, reasonable hour or not."_

_"Oh really?" She watched him lifting an eyebrow, his smug smile still in place. "What are you doing in my bedroom than?"_

_"I'm here to take you to the board meeting! That FYI should had started almost two hours ago!"_

_He groaned loudly and let go of her arm to turn on the other side. "You can't be serious."_

_"I'm deadly serious. Come on, get up."_

_"I'm going to the next one."_

_"No, mister, you are going to this one."_

_She sighed when she realized he wasn't going to answer, probably hoping to go back to sleep. Since the stern approach wasn't working, at all, she opted for a softer, kinder voice._

_"Oliver, please. You promised me, remember?"_

_She finally got a grunt out of him and she smiled smugly, nudging his arm with her knuckles._

_"You said that if I arranged your meetings so you could go out with Tommy yesterday you would come today. You promised me."_

_She saw his shoulders tensing slightly as he took a deep breath. She kept silent, hoping that she had made him feel guilty enough and she almost grinned when she saw him raising on his elbows to look at her, a very annoyed expression on his face._

_"Fine, you win. I' ll be out in a minute." He got up and took the sheet with him, making Felicity doubt once again that he was dressed under there._

_"Great! And take a shower ok?"_

_He gave her an unamused look and she just smiled before moving to wait for him in the hallway._

\---------------------------------------------->

Carrie was waiting for him, twirling her long locks between her fingers, her dark red fingernails mixing perfectly with the warm shade of red of her hair.

She had an annoyed look on her face and a half empty glass of champagne in front of her.

Oliver sighed resigned, walking slowly to the table and smiled unenthusiastically at her warm greeting.

The sushi was delicious, the best in town, and Oliver relaxed slightly, almost forgetting about who he was having lunch with.

"This is lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes, the food is really good."

She let out a musical, even if a little high pitched, laugh. "No silly! I wasn't talking about the food and I think you know that. We never had any trouble understanding each other."

She spoke in a low voice, before bringing the flute on her lips, licking an errand drop of champagne from the corner of her bottom lip, smiling sweetly at him.

Oliver observed her, frowning. She was a beautiful woman, with a perfect body, a pretty face. But she was just wrong. She felt wrong, wrong for him.

"Carrie, I think we need to talk."

"Okay, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." He said simply.

She smiled brightly at him and put the flute down on the table. "I knew it, I knew you felt it too. For a moment I thought you were-" She stopped, shaking her head, before speaking again, her tone enthusiastic. "But you aren't. My mistake. Good."

"You thought I was what?" He asked her, suddenly very eager to know what she was about to say, his heart racing.

"It doesn't matter now." She slid her hand on her table to grab his but he slowly took his out of reach, shaking his head, apologetically.

He watched as her face changed in an instant. Her warm, seductive smile fell from her lips and she straightened in her chair, her face stony and cold.

"Carrie, I-"

"No! You don't get to reject me!"

He stared speechless while angry tears formed in her eyes and she bolted, pushing her chair back.

"You are going to regret this!"

She yelled at him, her face red with anger, her voice clear in the stunned silence inside the little restaurant, before grabbing her purse with shaky hands and walking out, her dramatic exit followed by the curious looks of the other customers.

Oliver didn't move, his gaze on the chair in front of him and as soon as he heard the door slamming behind him he passed a hand on his eyes, tired, even if a little relieved.

He thought that probably she was going to see her father, to try to make him call off the deal to get back at him.

That would be a terrible news for the company and once again it would be on him, on the mistakes he had made in the past.

If he had been more respectful of Carrie in the first place this whole situation wouldn't had happen. But he couldn't undo what he had done in the past and the only thing he could do today was being honest and truthful with her and refusing to use her for the benefit of his company.

\----------------------------------------------------->

_Six years ago_

_Oliver sluggishly unfastened the top bottoms of his shirt, feeling too hot in the crowded club._

_He and Tommy had just decided to drop out of the latest college their parents had sent them to and had taken his father's new Lamborghini for a ride to Central City to celebrate. They had tried all the parties and even joined a frat, but they had soon got bored and came back to Starling City with no plans of coming back._

_Obviously his parents didn't know that yet and Oliver thought that a night out was exactly what he needed before telling them._

_Another of those brilliant ideas had been to start a bet about who could pick up more girls in one night and Oliver smirked, happily. He was winning._

_Both he and Tommy had no problems charming girls, but Oliver was way better at dumping them to pass to the next one._

_Tommy was currently trapped with a particular clingy girl and he was silently begging his best friend to rescue him, but Oliver was having none of it. He wasn't going to help the competition._

_He turned and winked at a group of girls leaning on the side of the bar, clearing checking him out and he could almost hear Tommy's groan as he moved, grinning, towards them._

_"Hello, ladies. Care for a drink?"_

_He set an elbow on the counter, close enough to be heard over the loud music and he caught the brilliant green eyes of who seemed to be a pretty feisty red head. Exactly what he was looking to catch._

_"Oliver." He said, holding his hand out for her._

_She gave him a saucy grin and tossed her long hair on her shoulder before facing him and sliding her hand in his. "Carrie."_

_A drink soon became several drinks and he forgot temporarily about his bet with Tommy, with Carrie's soft body pressed on his, her hips moving in a very promising way._

_He had hoped they had an understanding. He wasn't a one woman man and from her overall he had thought Carrie wasn't one either._

_The morning after he was too drunk to make it out of bed and disappear before she woke up and he tried to keep a smile on his face when he felt her snuggling closer to him._

_He vaguely remembered going home with her, her caresses, her passionate kisses, but in the light of day he was blaming once again his poor judgment,his mouth still tasting like alcohol and his head pounding with a terrible headache. He couldn't get out of there quickly enough._

_He dressed quickly while she was in the shower, cursing under his breath at the fifteen missed calls from home and quickly dialed Tommy's number, who grimly informed him that his dad's Lamborghini had been stolen._

_He was about to make a run for it when she opened the door, catching him with a hand on the handle._

_He put on his most charming smile and she smiled back, a little confused._

_"I have to go, but thank you. I had a great time."_

_He winked at her and hoped it was enough. He had never been good at the morning after conversation, mainly because he didn't have lots of practice. He was a pro in fleeing before the random nameless girl woke up._

_"Ok. I saved my number on your phone, so call me when you get home. Maybe next time I can come to see you at Starling City."_

_He tried to look happy and smiled tightly after she pressed a lingering kiss on his lips before letting him go._

\----------------------------------------------->

_In the past few weeks he had avoided all her calls and had to stand Tommy, teasing him about his stalker girl, as he liked to call Carrie._

_Oliver had found her calls and texts a bit annoying, but Central City was a hour away from home, so he kept ignoring her happily._

_He had more pressing matter to focus on, anyway._

_Laurel had started to warm up to him again lately and he was considering giving the two of them another chance. He kind of missed her._

_But lately he had also noticed how much her younger sister had grown. Sara Lance had become curvy and confident and he knew she had had a crush on him since forever._

\-------------------------------->

_His father had started pressuring him again. He wanted him to grow up, to pick a college and stick with it, or to start working at the company, since one day it will be his._

_Oliver didn't feel like doing any of those things. It's not that he didn't care about his father's legacy, but he believed that he would take his place in a future still so far away that it was useless to worry about it now._

_His father died four years later._

\---------------------------------------------->

_Exactly a month since he last saw Carrie she had shown up at the Mansion. He was stunned to say the least and extremely grateful that his parents and Thea were out on the Gambit that day, leaving him at home alone._

_She had tried to act unaffected at first but once she saw Sara, coming out of his kitchen, she had lost her poised facade and started yelling at him, giving Sara and the whole staff a detailed tale of their night together._

_Right before leaving, fuming with anger, she had taken one oh his mother's beloved Venini vases and aimed at him, crushing it on the living room's wall._

_After that afternoon Oliver had hoped not to meet Carrie, ever again._

\-------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity hummed softly under her breath, singing a familiar tone, while she wandered around the streets. After lunch she had decided to go for a walk. She had never been to Central City and she was enjoying her free afternoon.

She thought briefly about Oliver's lunch. She couldn't deny she was curious to know if he and Carrie had a good time and maybe reconnect.

Oliver had never told her about his relationship with her but that wasn't unusual. He was always reluctant to discuss his past relationships with her and Felicity knew him well enough to understand he was embarrassed since he hadn't been exactly a gentleman back in the days.

On the other hand he had no problem asking her about her private life, even if he didn't seem to like any of her boyfriends.

She had been the one to push him to go out with Carrie so she should be glad to see her plan working out and she was Oliver's friend, so she wanted him to be happy, but for some, silly reason the idea of them in a romantic sushi restaurant bugged her anyway.

She wasn't going to tell him that, obviously. He would get the wrong idea and she couldn't even blame him for it.

\----------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity didn't have that many friends. She lived far from home so she rarely saw her childhood friends and she was too busy at work to get out regularly, even if she had a small group of people she got along with.

Somehow in the last two years Oliver had slowly become one of her closest friends and she assumed she didn't like the idea of sharing him with someone else. Especially if that someone was a woman so beautiful and confident that had the power to make her feel awkward and insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had to add Diggle somehow, I missed him!
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter and let me know your thoughts..


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity reached her room walking slowly, absentmindedly swinging a big blue plastic bag containing the cutest little purple dress she had ever seen.

She could swear categorically she wasn't looking for a dress for tonight. She was going to dinner with Oliver, her friend Oliver and she knew she didn't need to get all dolled up for a friend.

But that afternoon, when she had seen the dress in the shop window she had fallen in love with it instantly and she had to buy it. Part of her also couldn't help but wonder what Oliver would think of it while she had tried it on, glancing at her reflection in the long mirror inside the changing room.

It was tight and in a beautiful light shade of purple, adorned with silver embellishment on the high neckline and on the cut on the back, which let a generous amount of skin showing. She knew it flattered her petite body and she also had the perfect matching shoes that made her legs look long and lean, just the way she liked them.

\---------------------------------------------------->

She stopped abruptly when she saw someone in front on her door, pacing nervously with her arms crossed in her sky high heels.

"Oh, Felicity!"

She didn't move, watching stunned as the red head woman hurried towards her and hugged her tightly, grasping the back of her shirt and clouding her sight with her long locks.

Felicity awkwardly reached around her to pat her back tentatively with her palm, not sure of what to do.

She reasoned something must have gone wrong during her date with Oliver but she couldn't imagine what and more importantly she didn't know why, of all people, she had decided to come to her.

Carrie drew back with a long, dramatic sigh and rubbed her hands on her cheeks as to wipe away tears, even if Felicity hadn't seen any.

"I need to talk to you. You have no idea what happened! Let's go inside."

She spoke in a high pitched, distressed voice and gestured with her hands while she walked back to the door, waiting for Felicity to join her.

"Uhm- Okay sure."

Felicity stood dumbfounded for a moment before clumsily fishing for her keys inside her big bag, while trying to keep the shopping bag with her new dress out of Carrie's sight.

Carrie entered the room first, frowning at the small, modest room.

"It's not very fancy I know."

Felicity said apologetically, hiding the shopping bag under a chair, and walking towards Carrie, drawing another chair out for her, trying to make her more comfortable.

Carrie sat down in front of her, her eyes quickly glancing at the bag under Felicity's chair, her forehead wrinkling for a moment, before looking back at the blonde twisting nervously her hands on the table between them.

"My dad found out what happened between me and Ollie six years ago. I don't know what to do."

"What? I-"

"You know what happened right? He must have told you, for sure."

Carrie spoke without hesitation and Felicity shifted under her stare, unwilling to admit how little she knew about Oliver's past.

"No, he- he didn't tell me."

Carrie shot her a sympathetic look, shaking her head a little and Felicity felt her cheeks growing a little red, uncomfortable.

"He told me he had feelings for me, that I was different from any other girl he had met before and I believed him. I fell from him, because Ollie can be so-"

She sighed, fixing her eyes on her, leaning a little on the table and speaking in a low voice as if she was confessing a big secret.

"Once I told him I had feelings for him too and we- we got together he disappeared. He broke my heart."

"I'm sorry Carrie."

Felicity cast her eyes on the table, hoping Carrie was going to stop if she didn't encourage her too much, but the other woman seemed determined to tell her everything.

"I didn't want my father to find out because I still have feelings for him and now we have another chance to be together. I wanted my dad to like him."

"But he found out."

"Yes. We must do something, Felicity."

Felicity looked at her quietly for a moment, pondering on the new informations. She wasn't sure why Carrie would want to help Oliver or being with him if he had really treated her that way, but she also didn't know why she would lie to her now.

She worried her bottom lip, not wanting to confide in that woman but also feeling the need to help them if she could.

"Carrie, I' m sorry for what happened but you don't have to worry about the business deal, it has nothing to do with your or Oliver's private life. Your father is a professional, he won't care."

"No, no, Felicity. My dad isn't going to pass over this, he isn't. Unless-"

Carrie insisted stubbornly, a crease of annoyance between her brows, stopping to give Felicity a meaningful look and she couldn't stop herself from asking, her curiosity spiking.

"Unless what?"

"Unless we show him how much Oliver has changed, how much he cares for me. Maybe this way he will change his mind. I just want to help him."

"Carrie, I- I don't know what to say. This is between you and Oliver, I-"

Felicity tried to stop her, stunned, wiggling her hands in front of her face.

"You are his friend! He is too proud to ask my father to forgive him, but I can see how important this deal is to him, to the company. Maybe you can help him. You can convince him to do the right thing, he will listen to you."

"I- I" Felicity stuttered, her brain failing to provide an excuse, cursing inwardly when she couldn't help but giving in, feeling cornered. "I can try."

"Thank you. But don't tell him I came to talk to you. Please. We are still trying to figure things out and he doesn't want me to protect him. You know, he wants to be the one to protect me."

"O-okay."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity let the smooth fabric of her new dress slide between her fingers. She was supposed to get dressed, but for some reasons she was sitting in the middle of her bed, freshly showered and with her blonde hair in wild free curls on her bare shoulders, while the rest of her body was covered in a big, fluffy towel.

She couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to her conversation with Carrie and her promise to help her, already regretting her involvement in Oliver's messy private life.

After she had started working with Oliver and had begun to know him better she had gotten curious about his personal life, especially about his past dealings with women due to all the gossiping around the office.

She didn't know any details, though, even if she had tried to snoop around a little.

She discovered a little from Oliver's chatty friend, Tommy, before Oliver hastily shut him up with a murderous look, clearly uncomfortable, his cheeks already turning pink with embarrassment.

She knew he had been with a lot of women and most of them weren't the kind parents would approve of and that apparently made his mother suspicious of any girl he came in contact with, including Felicity, it seemed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------->

_Two Years ago_

_Felicity smiled brightly, walking fast towards the elevator to welcome the elegant and poised woman who had stridden out of the sliding doors with decision, like the place belonged to her, which if she had to think about it was precisely the case._

_She was surprised to see her there, but happy nonetheless. She knew she had been avoiding being seen in public and most of all she hadn't been at the company since the accident, leaving Oliver on his own._

_"Mrs Queen! Welcome back to the company, I'm-"_

_"I know who you are. You are Oliver's secretary and you were my husband's secretary."_

_Felicity pressed her lips together to avoid correcting her, trying not to wince under the slow perusal she did of her body that stopped a moment longer on the hem of her dress, probably judging it too short for her liking._

_"Mom? What are you doing here?"_

_Felicity turned in time to see Oliver walking uncertainly towards them, a kind, if not a little nervous smile on his face as he glanced between her and his mother._

_"Oliver, dear."_

_Moira Queen moved around Felicity with elegance to kiss her son's cheek with affection, her whole demeanor changing in front of Oliver, while he bended his knees slightly to help her reach his cheek without effort._

_Felicity observed them curiously, smiling a little._

_She knew Oliver was particularly close to his mother, even before his father's death, and she clearly adored him, her feature softening as she spoke to him, before slipping her arm in his, to make him guide her towards his office, but Oliver stopped, looking behind his mother, right at Felicity._

_"So have you met Felicity?"_

_"Yes."_

_Mrs Queen spoke slowly, watching her son cautiously and she rose her brows in surprised when she saw him reaching for Felicity with quick strides to tug her towards her._

_Felicity glanced confused between Oliver's face and his hand still holding her arm, but recovered quickly and gave his mother a polite smile._

_"Hello, again."_

_"Good morning, Miss?"_

_"Smoak." Felicity answered, almost at the same time as Oliver said "Felicity.", leaving his mother speechless for a moment._

_"Good, very good. Darling I need to talk to you. Can we go inside your office?"_

_"Of course."_

\------------------------------------------------------------>

_"Miss Smoak."_

_"Yes. What can I do for you?"_

_Felicity rose on her feet, placing her tablet on the desk, smiling warmly at the older woman, trying very hard not to be bothered by the distinct hardness in her light blue eyes._

_As Mrs Queen looked down at her Felicity felt herself blushing under her stare. She made her feel like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar._

_"Oliver speaks very highly of you and if I remember correctly my husband was quite impressed with your skills, too."_

_"Thank you. He was very nice to me and I' m thankful for-"_

_"Of course my husband seemed to have a high appreciation for young women in general."_

_Mrs Queen didn't let her finish and Felicity felt herself flush at what she was not so subtly implying._

_"Mrs Queen, I-"_

_"I'm sure you are a delightful young woman, but I need to make myself clear. My family doesn't need any more distractions, especially in the form of young and ambitious women."_

_"I'm not-"_

_Felicity tried to step in, embarrassed that Oliver's mother, of all people, misunderstood so completely the nature of their relationship, but she didn't let her speak, pinning her with a stern look._

_"I know my son, Miss Smoak."_

_"Mom?"_

_Oliver looked at them just outside his office, glancing from his mother tense stance to Felicity's flushed face. "Is everything okay?"_

_"Of course. I wanted to greet Miss Smoak properly before leaving. Have a nice day, both of you."_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------->

_"Hey, what was that about?"_

_"Nothing. Really, it was nothing."_

_Felicity tried to brush him off and started tidying her desk, hoping to hide her still bright pink cheeks._

_"I know that my mother can come out a little intense sometimes, but she has nothing against you._

_What happened with my dad had been hard for her and she can't help but be wary of everyone now. I' m sure she would like you if she got to know you."_

_"Thank you. That's fine, don't worry about it, I understand. I just- I think she may have misunderstood our relationship."_

_Oliver looked at her blinking rapidly, his shoulders slightly tensing._

_"Why? What did she tell you?"_

_"Well I think the meaning was to leave you alone, even if it was really elegantly put."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Felicity shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. She was aware that their relationship wasn't considered innocent by most of the people at the Company, she had heard the rumors after all, and as difficult as it was she was trying not to let them affect her._

_"I haven't been that trustworthy in the past so I guess I can't blame her." Oliver explained uncomfortably, before adding after a moment, without looking at her. "She liked Laurel, she likes Laurel."_

_"Well, you were young. Maybe one day the two of you can try again."_

_"No, I- She is a great girl, but we didn't work. I know it was my fault but I have always hoped it would have been different with someone else, someone who was right for me. Maybe I wouldn't have been such a jerk."_

_Felicity looked at him, sighing softly, before putting a comforting hand on his arm._

_"You are a good man, Oliver and I think you will find a nice girl who is right for you and you will treat her well. Maybe one that even your mother will like."_

_They shared a smile, Oliver shaking his head a little while she punched him lightly on his arm._

\----------------------------------------------------------->

The only Oliver who mattered to Felicity was the one she got to know in the past two years, not the image the tabloids painted of him.

And the man she knew didn't use women, cared for his family and tried to do his best, despite having to live constantly with the knowledge of being usually described as a rich, spoiled child.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------->

Before seeing Carrie she was looking forward to their dinner, only joking about wanting to discuss his lunch date.

She had simply wanted to have dinner with her friend, to sip an absurdly expensive bottle of red wine, and probably share a delicious, fancy looking dessert.

Now she not only had to talk about him and Carrie but she also had to be the one to insist on the topic, since Oliver wasn't going to be happy to discuss his private life.

She was also supposed to lie about her meeting with Carrie and that was the worst part. She was a lousy liar and she didn't like the idea of lying to him of all people. She hadn't done it in the whole time they had worked together.

\------------------------------------------------------------>

Oliver smoothed nervously the lapels of his dark grey suit.

He had picked one of his favorite suits paired with the light blue tie he knew Felicity liked. He could remember the way she affectionately told him it brought out his eyes so he had chosen it, smiling.

He had decided not to worry too much about what was going to happen with the business deal. Maybe it was irresponsible as the CEO, but Oliver felt he didn't have any choices and anguishing over it didn't solve anything.

He was sure he did the right thing when he spoke to Carrie and he wasn't going to let his past, in the form of a crazy red head ex girlfriend, ruined his future, or his dinner.

Oliver smiled widely as he saw Felicity opening the door, a warmth spreading inside his chest at the sight of her familiar blond curls and shining blue eyes.

He was so relaxed, so carefree that he didn't even notice the way she avoided meeting his eyes and the tight lipped smile she gave him.

He ranked his eyes over her body while she was stuffing her keys and phone inside her small matching clutch and noticed the way the purple fabric, clinging perfectly on her curves, made her pale skin glow.

"Ready to go?"

She fidgeted with a particular wild lock, before managing to tuck it behind her small, delicate ear.

"Yeah."

He held the door open for her, letting her brush past him and kept glancing at her during the whole, quiet ride to the restaurant.

He quickly realized Felicity was unnaturally silent, no enthusiastic comment on the red wine she was going to order, no reprimand for not keeping his eyes on the road.

She was keeping her focus on the slightly open window, two fingers tucked in the split, to feel a bit of the cool night air.

\------------------------------------------------------------------->

"Hey."

Oliver spoke softly, nudging her shoulder with his own, stopping her before she could get inside the small Italian restaurant he had chosen with such care.

Felicity turned to look at him. "What?"

"What's going on with you?"

He asked kindly, with a concerned tone that made Felicity feel even worse, so she cast her eyes away and mumbled in reply.

"Nothing."

"Felicity, please. You are a terrible liar and I know you. Something is bothering you. Come on, you can tell me."

He had stopped her with a hand on her bare arms and he was now bending a little to meet her eyes, making impossible for Felicity to stop herself from saying exactly what was on her mind.

"I- I just. I was thinking about Carrie."

That was probably the last thing he thought she was going to say and he let go quickly of her arm, watching her with wide eyes.

"What is with you and that girl? We spent one night together six years ago because we were both drunk and I was a jerk. That's it. There has never been anything between us."

"So you saw her just once?"

"Yes! No, well, not once, but that's not the point!"

Oliver rose his voice without thinking, annoyed both at her and even more at himself for getting involved with Carrie in the first place.

Felicity shifted uncomfortably under his stare and glanced back at the valet who had parked their car.

"Ok, maybe I should go."

"No, no, wait."

Oliver grabbed her wrist quickly, before she had the chance to step back.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, I' m sorry. Can we not ruin our night? Please?"

"Okay, okay."

\----------------------------------------------------------------->

Oliver looked at the woman at the other side of the table, his chest heavy.

He couldn't wait for their dinner, to hear her babbling, to make her laugh and let her have most of his dessert after she had refused to order it because she claimed she had already had too much to eat.

But Felicity wasn't talking to him or laughing, or even smiling. She was looking grimly at her plate, moving her half eaten pasta around, frowning slightly.

"Felicity, I-" Oliver took a deep breath, willing to do anything to dissipate the tension between them. " Just tell me what I did wrong, please. Talk to me."

Felicity watched him with pleading eyes, chewing on her bottom lip, clearly doubting what she was about to do.

"Please, don't tell her."

Felicity kept her focus on the crisp white tablecloth while she told Oliver everything Carrie had confessed that afternoon, so she missed the way his face darkened more and more at every word.

Oliver couldn't believe the stunt Carrie had laid on. Apparently she was determined to make him pay, just as she had promised, but he didn't expect her to use Felicity to do it.

Luckily Carrie had undervalued Felicity's loyalty, obviously counting on her lying to him. Sure to have made her doubt him with her little tale about their past relationship.

\--------------------------------------------------------------->

"Oliver, Oliver."

He slowly rose his eyes to look at her, realizing he had spaced out.

"Hey." Felicity spoke softly and looked at him with wide, worried eyes, before reaching with tentative hands to make him release the tight grip he didn't realize he had on his fork.

"I'm sorry."

He opened his hand, letting her take the fork to put it on the table.

"You are mad, like really really mad."

It wasn't a question, more of a nervous statement and she started worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, drawing his attention to her pink painted lips. Oliver shook his head, bringing his eyes up to hers.

"Not at you."

Felicity smiled a little at that, her eyes softening.

"Probably you wouldn't have believed her if I had been honest with you, if I had told you about what had happened between us. But I was ashamed, I am ashamed."

"You don't have to tell me." She said gently, sensing his distress.

"No, I do. Just try not to think too lowly of me."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity ended up eating Oliver's whole dessert this time, a marvelous triple chocolate souffle with raspberries while he kept observing her, his jaws set, still waiting for her to react at what he had told her.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it?" She looked at him, with the spoon full of the last piece of souffle and he shook his head decisively, eating the last thing on his mind.

"Oliver stop sulking. I'm not your mother, you don't have to justify yourself with me."

"You may haven't noticed but I care about your opinion."

"What do you want me to say? Yes, what you did was wrong and pretty horrible and even if she is a conniving liar she didn't deserve it. But I also think you have changed since than. If you haven't you would have used her to close the deal, but you chose to tell her the truth. You did the right thing. You are still a good person, a good person who did a horrible thing."

"So you are not mad at me?"

She smiled kindly before indulging him. "I'm not mad at you Oliver."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity shivered a little when they stepped out in the cool night air. There was a breeze and she had forgotten a jacket.

She startled slightly when she felt something warm and soft on her bare shoulders and she glanced at her side, surprised to see Oliver draping his suit jacket on her, before reaching for the lapels, smiling, tugging the jacket closed, making sure she was covered.

Felicity felt her cheeks flushing, her treacherous heart beating faster at his closeness. He was so close she could almost count his eyelashes and she caught a sniff of his aftershave, that made her a little high headed.

Her chest tightened at his kindness and thoughtfulness and she stood there for a long moment, frozen, before blurting out the first thing that came into her mind.

"Why do you bother so much with my opinion?"

"What?" He looked at her surprised and maybe a little hurt and Felicity winced, regretting her question instantly. "Would you prefer if I didn't care?"

"No. No. I- I' m just curious, that's all. I-"

He gave her an exasperated look and sighed, glancing briefly at the sky before casting his eyes back on hers, a curious expression on his face.

Felicity frowned and opened her mouth to speak but she stopped short as she felt his large, rough hand grasping her cheeks gently, his eyes flickering at her lips before glancing back at her wide open eyes.

She just had a moment to gasp before she felt his lips on hers, warm and soft, moving gently, slowly, trying to coax a response out of her.

Her eyelids shut closed on their own accord as she felt his firm body pressing into hers and she sank into him, her stomach fluttering at the marvelous tingling sensation she felt wherever he was touching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So, Moira and the kiss all in one chapter..let me know what you think! I hope you liked it..


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity gripped Oliver's shirt tightly, her legs wobbly, her brain failing to catch up with what was happening.

Oliver was kissing her, her boss-friend Oliver was kissing her. An not just any average, peck on the lips between friends, but a toe curling, stomach fluttering kiss.

He sucked lightly on her bottom lip, making her moan softly, and dragged his teeth on it before pressing his lips tenderly on her own once, twice, lingering and than drawing back, to look at her, brushing his nose against hers.

Felicity kept her eyes closed, panting and trying to regain her breath, his closeness intoxicating and the scent of his aftershave deliciously distracting.

"Felicity?"

Oliver pleaded softly, a clear edge in his voice and she opened her eyes slowly, raising her chin to gaze at him, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen.

He was blushing too, his cheeks pinker than usual even in the low light and there was a crease of concern between his brows.

"Uh?"

She would have liked to have a witty come back ready for that moment, but her mind was totally blank and two letters words seemed to be the best she could muster.

She instinctively tightened her grip on his shirt and she felt him take a quick breath, his muscles rippling under her touch.

Her eyes widened. She was suddenly very aware of the intimacy of their position, her hands on his chest and his hands holding her waist, so she lifted her hands, her whole face burning.

She wriggled her hands awkwardly between them, unable to look at him anymore and she felt his hands slowly sliding from her body, before he took a step back, her body shivering at the loss of his warmth.

Felicity heard him clear his throat and she looked up slightly, fixing her eyes on his chin, before sneaking a quick peek of his face.

Oliver wasn't looking at her, his head bowed slightly, turned to one side and he seemed to be gritting his teeth, a muscle jumping in his jaws.

She watched him take a deep, shuddering breath and she was enthralled by his mouth, a smear of her lipstick on the edge of his lip and she didn't realize he was speaking until she heard him calling her name.

"Felicity? Felicity?"

"What?"

She blinked, relieved to see that she seemed to be able to speak like a normal human being again and looked at him, noticing the way he was avoiding her eyes.

Her stomach clenched nervously as she observed his tense stance and the way he was scratching the back of his head, an involuntary habit she knew he had.

"I'm sorry."

His voice was hoarse and it took her a moment to realize he was apologizing for kissing her.

She didn't answer, at a loss. She knew she should tell him not to worry about it, that they could forget about it and go back to being friends, but part of her refused to do that.

She worried her bottom lip,confused at the mixed feelings inside her head. The memory of his lips on hers was still clear and if she was an impulsive girl, an act first and think about the consequences later sort of girl, she would probably reach for him, she would grab his face and-

"Hey? Did I- did I screw this up?"

Oliver spoke in a pained voice, clearly oblivious of the very suggestive and appealing imagines clouding her head and Felicity shook herself, her stomach clenching at his evident distress. "No. No, you didn't."

He gave her a small smile, seeming reassured, but it quickly slipped from his face and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Do you want to go home? I can take you home. Or I can call you a car, or a cab or-"

"It's fine. Let's just go."

\------------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity observed him closely and stifled a sigh, he truly looked miserable.

They hadn't exchanged a single word during the whole ride back to the hotel, the uneasy silence stretching between them, but they were almost at the lobby now and she couldn't leave him this way, no matter how badly she was going to embarrass herself, or him, or them both.

\------------------------------------------------------------->

"Do you like me, Oliver? I mean like me like me."

_Hey they couldn't say she was one to avoid issues._

Felicity cringed at her own choice of words and for a long moment she got nothing but silence from him and she started thinking desperately at the best way to backtrack what she had just said when he sighed, a little exasperated, before answering her quietly.

"I have liked you since the first day we met."

"Oh." She eyed him nervously, her heart hammering against her ribcage, still unsure of what to make of his confession. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Well, I knew you weren't interested."

\----------------------------------------------------------->

_Christmas Eve, two years ago_

_"Hey, I wanted to say goodbye, I' m heading out."_

_Felicity had strode inside his office with a bright smile, obviously delighted at the idea of having some time off from work, especially after all the additional hours she had had to put in since he had become CEO._

_"Okay. I' ll see you tonight."_

_"What?"_

_Oliver's easy smile slipped from his face as he glanced at her puzzled expression._

_"Yes. We are hosting the Christmas party at the Mansion this year. Didn't you get the invitation?"_

_"Yeah. But-"_

_"You aren't coming? But it's Christmas."_

_He was incredulous and he was slightly pouting, even if he would never admit that._

_"I'm Jewish"_

_"Than consider it an Hanukkah party. Everyone will be there."_

_Oliver insisted stubbornly, looking for once exactly like the spoiled rich boy the press described him to be._

_"Yes, I know. Wish a Happy Christmas to your family for me. Well, your mom and sister don't really like me so-"_

_"They like you."_

_"Wish it to Tommy, though. He likes me enough. And to your bodyguard, Mr Diggle. Big arms, serious and with sunglasses. He was nice to me."_

_He looked at her gaping slightly and Felicity suppressed a laugh. He was frowning and it was clear he was searching his brain for a way to change her mind, so she waved him goodbye, walking quickly to the elevator._

_"I'll see you back at work."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------->

_Oliver had been sulking the whole night._

_He had had to play nice and make small talk with all the share holders and especially the few investors who had showed up._

_The Queen name didn't seem appealing to many people those days, but his mother had insisted that every single one of their guests was important and deserved their whole attention, so she had been pleasantly entertaining them and had sternly suggested that both him and Thea follow her example._

_He noticed he couldn't see his little sister anywhere in the large ball room and he realized she had probably left without drawing their mother's attention._

_Oliver looked around for what it had to be the millionth time, searching for a certain familiar face in the small crowd, but when he couldn't spot her anywhere he sighed and grimly made his way out of the room, quickly glancing at his mother, checking that she was still too busy to see him sneaking out._

_He absentmindedly wandered the private area of the house and he was drawn by the sound of low giggling, coming from their living room._

_Frowning he pushed the door open, smiling when he spotted Thea, sitting on the floor at the foot of the Christmas tree, shaking the presents, trying as she always did to guess what was inside, while his best friend Tommy was eating hors d' oevers sitting in a chair nearby._

_"Anything good?"_

_"Hey Ollie!"_

_Thea smiled brightly at him, looking much younger and carefree that she seemed these days, her heels discarded on the floor and her expensive silver gown tucked under her legs._

_"Hey, buddy. Done with the mingling?"_

_"Definitely done."_

_Oliver dropped in a free chair near the fireplace, sighing with relief and loosening his bow tie. He was finally with two of the few people who didn't expect him to smile politely and to play the perfect son and business man for the public eye._

_"Where is Felicity?"_

_Oliver shot an irritated glance at Tommy, sensing the mirth in his tone and he answered sternly, hinting to his friend to drop the subject._

_"She isn't coming."_

_"Wait, Felicity? Your assistant Felicity? The one who came here to drag you out of bed?"_

_Much to his disdain, Tommy's little comment had piqued Thea's interest and she had a sly and determined look in her face he knew spelled trouble._

_"When did that happen? And why did nobody tell be about that?"_

_Tommy looked between him and his sister, his eyes shining with mischief, grinning amused and she answered, dismissing him quickly with a wave of her hand._

_"Ollie was sleeping off a gigantic hangover and she came here to take him to work."_

_"And you got up? Like for real? Man!"_

_Tommy laughed delighted, not at all deterred by the murderous look Oliver threw at him and Thea narrowed her eyes, leaning the present she was holding on the floor, giving her brother her full attention._

_"What's the deal with this girl? Are you two having a thing? Like a boss-secretary kind of-"_

_"Speedy!"_

_"What?"_

_"First of all there is no thing and second of all you are way too young to think about those kind of things."_

_"Believe him, Thea. There is no thing. She wouldn't go out with him if he begged her on his knees."_

_Oliver frowned at his friends' remark, while his little sister giggled amused."Very funny, Tommy. She said to wish you a Happy Christmas, but I' m not sure you deserve it."_

_"Oh, did she? I already thought she liked me better, but it's good to know."_

_He popped the last canape in his mouth, smiling smugly at Oliver and Thea stepped in, her arm crossed, a little annoyed._

_"What about me? No Christmas wishes for me?"_

_"She thinks you and mum hate her."_

_"Really? Why? Well I guess I could have behaved better when she came here, but you know, blonde girl, looking for my brother." She shrugged, giving him a judgmental look and Oliver seemed offended for a moment, before realizing he probably deserved that. "What did mum do?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"So you like her?"_

_Thea asked curious and Tommy eagerly answered for him._

_"He likes her? You should see him when she is around! He is like a lost puppy!"_

_Oliver glared at Tommy, because that was absolutely not true. Oliver Queen didn't look like a puppy in any situation and especially not for a girl, for God's sake!_

_"Oh, you're blushing. That's a first. I want to meet this girl!"_

_Thea clapped her hands in front of her, her tone a mix of incredulity and excitement and Oliver quickly scanned his brain for a way out of this conversation. One that didn't include his little hurricane of a sister meeting his.. meeting Felicity._

_"You have already met her."_

_"Not as the girl my brother is in love with."_

_"I'm not!" He protested sternly but Thea wasn't even paying attention to him, her mind as always full of ideas._

_"You should buy her a present."_

_He looked at her with his mouth slightly agape and he cursed inwardly because he knew he was blushing, his cheeks burning._

_"Oh, you have already done that! What did you get her?"_

_"Stop it, both of you. I think I like the share holders better."_

_Oliver muttered under his breath, his escape from the main room backfiring spectacularly._

_"Did you buy her jewelry? Because I saw this amazing pair of diamond earrings-"_

_"Thea!"_

_"Just so you know. It's not too late to change the present if you got her a dumb guy thing."_

_Tommy shook his head and interrupted Thea._

_"Felicity isn't the kind of girl who swoons for jewelry. She is into tech. You bought something like that right?"_

_Oliver didn't answer any of them and got up annoyed before making his way back to the main room, ignoring his sister's calls and his friend's laughter._

\---------------------------------------------------------->

_He hadn't bought her jewelry, nor tech._

_He had wanted to but he knew she wouldn't accept something that expensive from him so he had decided to look for something she would agree on and really like, thinking it couldn't be that difficult._

_Sadly he was wrong. Too used to girls loving anything that came out of a velvet box he had no idea where to find the perfect gift for the one he wanted to impress the most._

_He had wandered grimly around the mall for more than one weekend, too proud to ask for help and in the end he had bought her a box of artificial snow._

_It had seemed so real it had made him grin and he had thought she would like it, remembering her pout at the lack of a white winter that year._

\---------------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity fell silent, stunned at his confession. She was well aware he had tried to hit on her when they first met but she had never taken him seriously. He had thought she was one of the many girls he liked to flirt with, pretty enough, but not that much to really interest him and he obviously had a girlfriend, even if he had needed to be reminded of that small tiny detail.

When they had started working together he had just lost his father and she had known he needed someone he could count on, a friend, not a girlfriend, so she had dismissed him when he had asked her out, ignoring the flipping in her stomach every time he did it, his charming grin in place.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------->

The problem was that he wasn't only some charming, good looking guy.

The more time they had spent together the more she had realized he wasn't the spoiled, selfish boy everyone thought he was. He was kind, caring and he always used a particular tenderness with her whenever she embarrassed herself and she knew, if given the chance, she could easily fall for him.

So she had decided to avoid any temptation and to keep their relationship strictly professional.

After a while though, she had started to relax around him and before she knew it she had started to linger in his office more and more when he wanted to talk or when Tommy came to visit and she had stopped opposing when he insisted on having lunch break in fancy restaurants with her.

She knew that after two years she cared for Oliver more than she probably should and the knowledge that he cared for her too made her heart thump wildly in her chest, even if she wasn't sure she was ready to let her carefully built walls fall down, especially when her brain, always the party pooper, was screaming she was going to get hurt.

\------------------------------------------------------->

"Oliver are- are you sure?"

He quickly turned to look at her, confused at her tentative question.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well-" Felicity paused, taking a deep breath and thinking for a moment of the best way to explain the mess that was raging inside her brain before speaking very slowly, pondering every word. "You are you and I am me. You are aware of that."

His lips twitched for a moment before he answered her. "Yes, I am."

She looked at him, thinking he wasn't taking her seriously and she wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"I'm awkward, clumsy and I always put the foot in my mouth. I' m not classy or elegant and I can't go to fancy dinners because I have absolutely no idea which one is the salad fork. I even googled it because for the life of me I can't remember but once I' m at the restaurant I can swear-"

"Felicity. I like that you are clumsy."

He caught her wandering hands, interrupting her ramble and couldn't keep the smile on his face, endeared by her and earning a stern look in return.

"I do! You are-" He shook his head, smiling softly at himself. "I have never liked anyone as much as I like you."

She gazed into his eyes for a moment before whispering seriously.

"We would make a ridiculous couple."

"Ridiculously attractive."

Felicity couldn't help but smile a little at his antics and at his charming smile and shook her head before answering, but she could hear the lack of real conviction in her own voice.

"The weird girl and the successful CEO."

"The beautiful brilliant MIT graduated and the spoiled college drop out."

"It's just that- it always ends up badly for me, every single time. And I' m not saying it would be your fault!But-"

"But I have screwed up every relationship I have been in."

\-------------------------------------------------------------->

_Four years ago_

_"Laurel it's not true, I swear."_

_"No Ollie! If you didn't want me to find out you should have picked a different girl! And really? Cassie Adams? You said how full of herself and superficial she is and then you- you do something like that?"_

_Laurel was crying, her beautiful, sad eyes red and puffy and he looked at her, helplessly searching for an excuse for what he had done._

_"I was drunk, I didn't mean-"_

_He tried to argue weakly but Laurel silenced him with a icy stare._

_"And at Tommy's party? Everybody could have seen you! That's just- that's too humiliating. It's over and this time for good."_

_Oliver looked at her, making no move to stop her from leaving, the sound of her heels echoing down the old maple stairs. Once he heard the front door slamming in the distance he let out a breath and fell down on his bed, his hands tucked under his head._

_He was truly sorry._

_Laurel was a great girl, beautiful, classy, poised and responsible. His family loved her and his mother had even insisted that she tried on her diamond ring, the one that had belonged to her mother in law before her, the family heirloom she was so proud of, hinting that she may wear it one day._

_Moira Queen was judgmental and detached towards any of the people her kids brought home so for her to take such a liking in Laurel was quite the event._

_But that night at Tommy's party he had reasoned he was way too young to be a one woman man._

_None of his friends was in a committed relationship yet and as much as he liked Laurel he liked his freedom more. And being the selfish spoiled brat he was he had declined her polite invitation for a quite Saturday night at her house and he had decided to get wasted at his friend's pool party instead._

_That obviously had led to some harmless flirting with some nameless half naked girls, batting their eyelashes at him and it quickly had turned into him, showing the inside of the house to the one with the skimpiest bikini, whose name now he knew, was Cassie Adams._

\--------------------------------------------------------->

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. You obviously deserve better than me."

"No! Oliver, it's not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean?"

Felicity bit her bottom lip nervously.

In that moment she wanted nothing more than to soothe his insecurities, to assure him that he deserved any woman. The Oliver Queen the public eye knew probably didn't, but the Oliver she knew, the one under that annoying cocky attitude, the one who was one of the people she cared about the most, he surely did.

"I mean that you will obviously get tired of me, because I 'm just me and I can't see you running off in the sunset with some perfect woman that's everything I' m not."

He laughed, exasperated at her quiet and a little resigned tone. He truly couldn't believe her.

"Felicity. When I first started to work at Queen Consolidated I came to the office every day, even if I hated it, because I wanted to impress you.

I tried not to get drunk and behave like I used to because I knew you didn't like it.

I spent a whole month trying to find the perfect Christmas gift for you, because I wanted to get you something personal and I ended up getting you a box of snow."

"What? When?"

She looked at him stunned and he blushed slightly grumbling a reply.

"I never gave it to you, I thought it was too stupid.

I stopped dating because the only one I wanted to go out with was you. Tommy teased me every day for that. I went out with Carrie, who is an absolute nightmare, because you told me to and I didn't want to let you down."

"Your mother hates me."

He moved closer, taking an hold of her upper arms, sensing her resolve crumble, her voice now small and unsure.

"She doesn't. You can come to dinner to know her better if you want."

"That kind of scares me off to be honest."

"What about the rest?"

She smiled shyly before answering him, her eyes twinkling as she peered at him.

"The rest was pretty good."

Her smile widened when she saw his grin, his open and earnest smile enough to make her insides squirm.

She tipped her chin up, letting her lips hover over his and her eyelashes fluttered when she felt his hand sliding in her hair, his fingertips gently caressing her scalp.

This time when she felt his lips on hers she pushed on her tiptoes to return the kiss eagerly, letting him support most of her weight, his strong arm banded on her back sending a thrill down her spine.

She moaned when she felt his tongue peek through his lips and tracing hers, coaxing them open. She opened her mouth instantly and boldly curled her tongue around his, making him groan.

She melted into his body as he took control of the kiss, angling her head to bring her impossibly close.

For a brief moment she thought she had been an idiot to push him away all this time, when apparently they could have been doing exactly this for two whole years, but that was the last thought of her usually overactive mind.

After that she could only focus on him, on his muscles under her hands, on his body pressed tightly against hers, on the way his tongue tangled with hers, making her toe curl and on her own fast beating heart while a feeling of warmth, of pure bliss took over her entire body and she lost herself in that perfect moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!I hope you all had happy holidays..a little Tommy and Thea too in this chapter..don't you miss him?? I do, terribly, so I try to include him where I can.  
> I hope you liked the chapter and drop a comment if you feel like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver ranked his fingers tenderly through the golden locks of the woman laying beside him, enjoying the way the curly tips tickled the palm of his hand.

He had convinced her to stay with him that night. She had blushed furiously, a little shocked at his suggestion and he had to stop kissing her, chuckling fondly, before mock swearing that he was going to keep his hands to himself.

The truth was that he had just wanted to be close to her, so they had spent the night watching some TV show she had chosen, she engrossed in the story and he engrossed in watching her animated expressions and her enthusiastic explanations, smiling when she leaned, unguarded, on him, placing her head on his shoulder.

They had oh so conveniently forgot about the business deal, Carrie, Carrie's father probably ready to tear him into a new one and they had just enjoyed their evening together.

For once his always responsible assistant had been happy and carefree. Not scolding him for putting off official QC business, not worrying about organizing his schedule for the next day.

Maybe as her boss he should be worried, but the truth was that he didn't care, the marvelous knowledge that now he could hold her anytime he wanted and bury his nose in her hair making her shiver putting a huge, permanent grin on his face.

He realized he was happy, maybe more that he had ever been, surely more that he had been since his father's death and for that he had to thank the woman currently cuddled to his side.

\---------------------------------------------->

They were finally there.

He had almost given up the idea of the two of them together. They had known each other for two years and she had seemed uninterested in anything more than friendship, even if he had clearly tried to push for more.

At the beginning, when they didn't know each other that well, she had openly rejected him and then she had just started to brush him off lightheartedly, apparently not taking him seriously. Oliver wasn't sure if she was really oblivious of his intentions or she was merely letting him down easily. He never dared to ask.

\--------------------------------------------->

_Six months ago_

_"Hey."_

_"Hey." Felicity glanced quickly at him from the top of her computer screen, before casting her eyes back on the program she was running, clearly busy and missing the nervousness on his face. "Do you need anything?"_

_Oliver shifted uncomfortably on his feet, but he wasn't going to back down this time._

_He had finally decided to ask her out. For real. No charming antics, no overused pick up lines. He was determined to be taken seriously this time._

_He was sure she wasn't currently seeing anyone, having dumped the wannabe new tech expert of the company more than a month ago and Tommy had suggested smirking that if he wasn't going to make a move soon someone else would._

_Oliver hadn't answered, but his friend's words had bothered him more that he had cared to admit, annoyed by the mere idea of seeing her once again all smitten by another guy._

_He remembered the months he had spent watching her blush lightly whenever she received a message and the way he had to smile politely when she came to work in the morning humming softly, knowing she was happy because of her boyfriend, whose name he had decided to pretend he didn't know._

_"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"_

_"What?" She stopped typing for a moment to give him a confused look. "It's Friday. Aren't you going out with Tommy?"_

_"No, I-" He looked at her, slightly taken aback. This really wasn't going as he had hoped. "He can't."_

_"Oh, well okay I guess." She shrugged and gave him a little smile that he returned._

_Maybe she hadn't realized he was asking her out on a date, but she had agreed to go to dinner with him anyway so he would get the chance to tell her that night._

_"No wait! I have plans with my friend from college. She came to visit family here in Starling and she wants to meet before going back to Boston. I' m sorry."_

_She smiled at him a little sheepishly, but she must have noticed the way his face fell. "But you can join us if you like!"_

_"Okay, I- I can ask Tommy to come too."_

_He winced as soon as the words left his mouth, realizing his faux pas and he looked at her who was staring at him a little wary._

_"I thought he was busy."_

_"I' m sure he can change his plans."_

\------------------------------------------------->

_Oliver looked at his best friend with a murderous look on his face, his hand holding tightly his glass of scotch while he waited for him to stop laughing._

_"Oh, I' m sorry buddy!"_

_Tommy passed a hand on his face, trying to repress his grin unsuccessfully and he shook his head, before looking at him with the most sympathetic look he could muster._

_"So, are you coming or not?"_

_"Sure man, sure. I wouldn't miss a night of you moping around for anything in the world."_

_Tommy burst into laughter again when Oliver sent him another glare. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of his best friend, who had spent a good share of his life charming women easily, having so many troubles getting a girl._

\------------------------------------->

_Oliver picked at his food uninterested, the chopstick digging into the rice and ruining his salmon roll in an oddly satisfying way, while he mused about how different he had hoped this night was going to be._

_He had planned to take Felicity to that new Italian restaurant she had wanted to try but it was impossible to get in and he was going to charm her, not letting his stupid nervousness ruining their night._

_He would have chosen a bottle of wine he knew she loved and he would have made her laugh, and share dessert with her. At the end of the night he would have taken her home and maybe kiss her goodnight and-_

_"Oliver?"_

_"What?"_

_"I asked you if you wanted the last maki roll. You haven't eaten almost anything."_

_Felicity smiled kindly at him, holding the plate of sushi they had been sharing in front of her._

_She was really pretty in her short navy dress, white pearly teeth peaking through cherry lips and her blue eyes, wide and bright peeking at him._

_"Oh. No, I' m good."_

\-------------------------------------------->

_Tommy had been making Felicity and her friend Amy laugh the whole dinner, charming them with his funny jokes and easy smiles._

_Oliver was grateful to his friend for coming along that night. He had already promised to go out to dinner with Felicity and her friend, but he wasn't sure he would be good company, unable to shake his grim mood._

\------------------------------------------------>

_"So, any juicy story of Felicity at MIT?"_

_"Nope! No story, Tommy. I was totally boring."_

_Felicity stepped in quickly, holding a hand in front of her, trying to stop Tommy, who was watching her with a devilish grin and seemed more than happy to keep teasing her._

_"I'm not buying it Smoak. So, Amy?"_

_"Well-" Amy hesitated, looking between Tommy and Felicity, her warm brown eyes twinkling with amusement. "Did she ever tell you about Cooper?"_

_"Amy!"_

_Felicity looked at her with wide eyes, a light blush on her cheeks while her friend was just smiling innocently at her._

_Tommy grinned and glanced sideways at Oliver before chiming in. "Cooper? Ex boyfriend?"_

_"Yeah, ex boyfriend. We broke up, end of the story." Felicity mumbled annoyed, her cheeks still red._

_"He fell in love with her after she beat him at a game of strip poker. She made him and other five guys lose their underwear. Memorable night."_

_Felicity glared at her but Amy only start giggling, soon followed by Tommy, while Oliver stared at her in half shock, the first genuine smile of the night lightening his face._

_"Wow, way to go Smoak." Tommy shook his head. "What happened between you two?"_

_"Nothing happened. I decided to take the job in Starling and he was already working in Boston." Felicity shrugged, a bit uncomfortable. "I chose my job over him, he didn't take it well."_

_"Your mom was crushed too. She was ready to plan your wedding."_

_Felicity winced at that. "Yeah, not gonna happen." She looked at her friends a bit annoyed at the topic, but she decided to clarify. "For my mother nothing is more important than family. She hoped I was ready to settle down with Cooper and she never understood why I chose to leave instead."_

_"Well, she worries about you. Moms are like that."_

_Oliver spoke gently, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them and Felicity gave him a grateful half smile, tucking a unruly lock back behind her ear._

_"She seems a lot like your mom, Ollie. They would get along"_

_Felicity huffed a little laugh, looking at Tommy with mirth in her blue eyes._

_"Tommy my mom is a cocktail waitress in Vegas, I don't think her and Mrs Queen would have much in common."_

_"Well those are problems you learn to overcome."_

_Tommy spoke in a cryptic tone and Felicity regarded him with a puzzled look, but Oliver understood immediately what his friend was implying and gave him a stern look that just made Tommy's smile widen in amusement._

\------------------------------------------------>

_"You should have offered to take her home."_

_"Tommy-"_

_Oliver looked at him, cocking his eyebrows up in exasperation and Tommy held his hands up in surrender._

_"I'm serious! I wouldn't have minded taking Amy home." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively before trying to muster a serious face. "Hey! I would do anything to make my best friend happy!"_

\---------------------------------------->

Oliver smiled widely when he heard her mumbling something in her sleep, her mouth curved in a half smile and her breath falling on the side of his neck since she was using his arm as a pillow.

He had to stop himself from reaching for her, from curling his hand behind her neck and waking her up kissing her senselessly.

Everything between them was still so new and despite how well they had seemed to fit together the previous night he didn't want to overbear her. He was perfectly aware of his disastrous track record in relationship and he wasn't sure what to do to make her feel comfortable with him.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he startled slightly when he heard a loud thrilling from his side. He turned frowning and he picked up his cellphone from the nightstand, glancing at the screen.

He had thought about ending the call without picking up, but when he saw "Thea" flashing on the screen he tensed, worrying that something may be wrong at home, so he slid out of the bed, carefully tucking Felicity under the covers and watched her sighing softly before snuggling deeper in his pillow.

"Thea?"

He inquired quietly, keeping his voice low before closing the bathroom door behind him, wincing at his sister's squeaky reply.

"Ollie!"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I should be the one asking you that!"

Thea seemed quite edgy, her tone a mixture of annoyance and sarcasm and Oliver rubbed a hand over his face, regretting picking up the phone in the first place.

"Speedy I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, really? Well apparently you screwed up some business deal. Does that sound familiar?"

Oliver let out a frustrated sigh, not ready to deal with it yet and slightly annoyed that somehow his family got informed. "Thea-"

"For your information last night I took Roy at home so he could meet mom. You remember Roy, right? My boyfriend. The one you have tried to scare off. Thank you very much for that by the way.

We were having a good time, mom has even managed not to question him about that silly mugging nonsense, but than she got a call from your vice president saying they have found out you messed up. She hasn't said a single kind word after that."

"Speedy I' m sorry but-"

"Yeah, yeah. Look I' m still mad at you, but you are my brother so I' m calling to give you the heads up. Mom is coming to Central City."

"What?"

"Yeah. Get ready for the lecture of your life. And you owe me one!"

Thea hanged up before he could answer and her bossy tone was still ringing in his ears while Oliver stared at his stunned reflection in the bathroom mirror, the phone glued to his ear.

\--------------------------------------------->

"Oliver?"

"Mom. I spoke to Thea."

After a moment Oliver had shaken himself and had decided to call his mother, hoping to reassure her, pretending to be calm and collected, grimly wondering if he would be able to talk to her first, before she could hear Carrie's, probably colorful, version of the story.

"Yes, dear." She seemed tired and slightly annoyed and Oliver almost sighed, passing his hand on his already messy hair. "I'm not sure what to make of this matter but I was hoping you could give me an explanation. I' m almost at your hotel. What room are you in?"

Oliver silently thanked Thea and cut her off quickly. "Mom I' m meeting you downstairs. We can talk about it over a cup of coffee."

\---------------------------------->

Oliver rushed outside the bathroom and got dressed swiftly, choosing a sharp navy suit and leaving the two top bottoms of his dress shirt open, not bothering with a tie.

He glanced for a moment at Felicity, still curled in his bed and fast asleep.

He ranked his eyes on her body, lingering on her slightly parted lips. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, especially to drag her into his problems with his mother, so he left her a note, briefly explaining where he had gone.

\--------------------------------->

"Mom!" Oliver hurried towards the hall, smiling easily and stopping in front of his mother to lightly kiss her cheek. Moira let out a heavy sigh, half affection, half exasperation, planting her eyes on his face, a wrinkle between her brows.

"Hello, Oliver."

\--------------------------------->

Oliver adjusted his jacket and watched her warily before moving to slowly sip his coffee, trying to guess how much trouble he was in, but his mother stood there cutting her french toast methodically with an unreadable expression.

"I don't know what you have heard-"

"I have heard that my son is willing to risk an important business deal to-" She closed her eyes for a moment and gave him a tight lipped smile. "Well, to spend his time with a woman."

"Mom, it's a misunderstanding, all of it."

She gave him a pointed look and Oliver winced at the disbelief and resignation he read in her face.

"I wish it was, Oliver. I was hoping you have grown up, but-"

"Mom! I came here to close a deal I have worked hard on. I had no idea Mr Wright's daughter was someone I- I dated. I did what I could to avoid jeopardizing the deal but you can't possibly expect me to go out with her to-"

"Oliver!"

He looked up to see his mother staring at him slightly shocked, her mouth agape.

"What I have heard is that you went out with this Carrie girl until she found out you were 'seeing' your secretary, to put it mildly.

Her father obviously wasn't amused and he has questioned closing a deal with someone who has shown such disrespect towards his daughter." She stopped to search his face, trying to see if he was lying to her, a grave frown on her face. "So I gather that's not true?"

"No, it's not!"

"So you didn't go out with this girl?"

"I did but, mom look, it's not as it seems. I went out with her once, five years ago-"

"When you were with Laurel."

She clarify, arching her eyebrows and Oliver nodded, closing his eye briefly.

"When I came here I think she wanted us to be together, but I have never been interested, I have never led her on. I tried not to offend her because I knew she could turn her father against me but in the end I had to tell her I have no feelings for her and she didn't take it well."

"So you aren't seeing your secretary." She stated and took a deep breath, leaning a perfectly manicured hand on her chest before looking at him with a gentle smile, her whole demeanor changing.

"That's a relief. Oh, Oliver I can't tell you how worried I was. I know I should have been there for you, helping with the Company, but after what has happened with your father I- I couldn't. And I' m sorry I doubted you. You have grown, you have become an adult and I apparently missed it."

"Mom, I-"

Oliver looked at her in disbelief but stopped as he felt her hand gently covering his own and he cast his eyes down, frowning.

"Oliver, dear, let's not talk about this anymore, please. I don't care if the company loses this deal, I' m not letting some girl and her father disrespect my beautiful boy. And I hope you can forgive me, for not believing in you."

She looked so hopeful, so proud even that Oliver didn't have the courage to contradict her. He had wished for so long to make her look at him like that, with pride, understanding his struggles, how hard he had tried during this last two years.

She was finally seeing him as a decent leader for the company, as the son she didn't have to constantly worry about, so he just gave her a tight lipped smile and chose not to correct her assumption about his relationship with Felicity.

He knew he was being a coward and there was the possibility he was going to regret it, but he told himself it wasn't the right moment.

He was going to tell her when she would be ready to listen. He wanted her to like Felicity and he was sure that if his mother would give her a chance she would see what a great girl she was, but if he introduced her as his girlfriend now she would never gain her trust and respect.

\------------------------------------------>

"Hey."

Oliver closed the door behind him before moving into the bedroom, spotting her dutifully folding the bed sheets, before straightening up and turning to face him.

Felicity smiled warmly and he felt a pang of regret seeing her open and trusting expression, her eyes all kindness and affection, probably more than he deserved.

"Hey. I need to tell you something."

"Oh." She looked at him a bit unsure now, probably realizing his tense stance. "What's going on?"

"My mother is here."

"What? Why?"

She screeched, looking at him with wide eyes. He had always known his mother made her nervous and he watched her helplessly as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well apparently Carrie didn't appreciate being turned down and she lied to her father, telling him I have led her on. He informed the board he isn't going to sign the deal, he didn't even bother calling me. The board called my mother and she came here."

"But you have to tell her she lied! That- I" She looked outraged, her cheeks flushing. " I can't believe her! That-"

"I told her. That's not the problem right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Carrie said I was seeing you behind her back."

"Oh."

"Listen-" He moved to take her hand, looking at her straight in the eyes, trying to convince himself that he wasn't about to ruin everything. "We need to deal with this problem and once it's over we will sort this out. I don't want my mother to believe we are having some kind of secret affair. Once the time is right I will explain her everything, you can meet her officially, we-"

"Oh-" Felicity took her hand back, crossing her arms around her middle, staring at his shoulder, avoiding his eyes. "I- I don't know, Oliver."

At her words he felt his heart sink in his stomach and he swallowed tightly, clasping the hand that was holding hers in front of him, nails digging in his palm.

He couldn't look at her too now, so he closed his eyes, his head spinning. Just a few hours ago they were good, happy and now-

They both jumped slightly at a sharp knock at his door.

Oliver cleared his throat, moving towards the door and Felicity followed him quickly. "Come in!"

Moira Queen strode determinately inside the room, her kind smile faltering slightly once she spotted Felicity behind him.

Felicity must have sensed her hesitation because she stepped forward and plastered a polite smile on her face.

"Mrs Queen, it's nice to see you, again. Oliver called me to explain the situation. I' m here if you need anything."

Oliver didn't dare to turn and look at her, but he could easily hear the fake cheerfulness in Felicity's voice and cringed inwardly, trying to keep himself from showing any reaction in front of his mother.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I need a quick word with you Oliver and than we can leave. I feel like we have already given those people more importance than they deserve."

Felicity nodded sharply and exited the room without sparing a glance at him.

Oliver tried not to follow her movements but he couldn't help but look at her when she turned to close the door, trying to catch the expressing on her face, hoping that she would raise her head to meet his eyes, but she kept her focus resolutely on the door handle and a moment later she was gone.

\----------------------------------------->

Felicity walked numbly to her room, the conversation she just had with Oliver still fresh in her mind.

She felt a tightening inside her chest as the memory, annoyed and unable to explain even to herself the reason why she was feeling so hurt.

She squared her shoulders and swallowed tightly, refusing to cry. She was a grown woman and crying over a man, someone who hadn't been her something for even a whole day seemed silly and it simply wasn't her.

But as strongly as she reasoned in her head, as wisely as she argued with herself that what happened shouldn't have been such a shock, that she really knew better she could already feel her eyes burning and her bottom lip slightly quivering.

She closed her hands into fists, hating herself a little for her weakness, for giving in, for even expressing her feelings for Oliver in the first place, for being unable to suppress them now.

They had lasted less than a day. She couldn't keep that bitter thought out of her head. Her shortest relationship had to be with one of the people who mattered the most to her. Oh, the irony.

What was she going to do? They could still be friends, she wanted that at least. She knew she didn't want to lose him, she couldn't. Two years of friendship, of bickering, of seeing him everyday. She couldn't go back from that.

And him? Could he go back to be her friend?

She knew he didn't have any female friends, just women he had been involved with, none of them in his life anymore. What if he didn't want to see her again? What if he thought it would be too awkward and it just wasn't worth the trouble?

\------------------------------------------>

Moira Queen was generally known as a perceptive woman, sharp and clever.

Of course that belief had been shattered after her husband's affair became public knowledge, everyone seeing her as the naïve, scorned wife. She had never cared to correct that statement.

The truth was that she was well aware of his husband's flaws, of his weakness for young and strong women. But they had a family together, two children she loved with her whole heart and a public image of a perfect marriage she wasn't willing to destroy.

She knew her husband and up to that moment she had thought she knew and understood her children too, but now observing her son's gloomy attitude she wasn't so sure anymore.

She knew what had happened with the business deal couldn't have been pleasant, but Oliver had never worried about work so deeply, that was her husband's trait.

She didn't believe he could be upset about what had happened with Mr Wright's daughter either. He had been fairly convincing when he had told her about his lack of interest for that woman and she had believed him.

Oliver had discarded his jacket a while ago and he was now wrestling with his half packed bags, trying to stuff his unfolded shirts ungracefully, a deep frown on his face.

"Oliver darling, is everything all right?"

She put a gentle hand on his forearm and watched as he adjusted the collar of his shirt with clear distress while he muttered a dismissing replay.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, I' m your mother and I demand an answer. Now."

Oliver cringed at the use of his whole name, usually reserved for some of his finest moments, like wrecking his father's new car or ending in the tabloids for doing body shots off some Russian model's half naked body.

He sighed resigned as he followed his mother to the small table inside his room, sitting across from her, sulking like the little boy she sometimes made him feel.

She sit silently, but with a very determined look, waiting for him to speak.

"You asked me if it was true that I have been having a-" He took a deep breath and glanced quickly at her, struggling to find the right words. "Relationship with Felicity and I told you it wasn't true."

He watched as his mother raised her eyebrows, realization dawning on her face, her patented 'I' m so disappointed in you' look ready for a come back, so he clarify quickly, before she could talk.

"Mom you are wrong about her. I- she is the best person I have ever met." Oliver closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "She never tried to use me, she helped me. If I did something good with the company it's thanks to her."

"I don't hate that girl, Oliver. But our family has been through so much that I can't help but try to protect you and Thea. Try to understand that."

She replied sternly, dropping her hands on the table and tossing her hair gracefully on her shoulder.

"Mom, I- thank you for trying to protect us, but you don't need to, not from her. She is the only good thing that has happened to me in a very long time and I'm not giving her up."

"What I have ever wanted is for you to be happy, you must know that. If this girl means so much to you-"

"She does."

"Than I guess I want to know her."

"Thank you." He sighed relived, slumping in his chair, before speaking again, a bit bitterly. "That assuming she still wants anything to do with me."

"Oh, Oliver." Moira gave him a little understanding smile, sliding a hand on his cheek in an affectionate gesture, her eyes twinkling with love for one of the two people who meant the world to her.

\------------------------------------------>

Felicity quickly applied make up on her face, staring at her reflection on the mirror, cursing her still slightly puffy eyes, a fresh reminder of her less than stellar morning.

She had taken a long, steamy shower, the hot water easing the tension in her body in an oddly comforting way and she had decided she wasn't going to hide in her room, tempting as it was.

Oliver and his mother were going to deal with Mr Wright and his stabbing in the back liar of a daughter and she was going to do what she did best, her job.

She had remembered that Richard Wright's offer wasn't the only one they had considered, even if it was the most strategic, due to his assets, but since that seemed to be off the plate they needed to come up with a back up plan.

The problem was that once the press got hold of the failed deal and of the juicy gossip behind it, that would put both her and Oliver in such an unflattering light that could ruin the chances to close the deal with another bidder.

\---------------------------------------->

"Mr. Steele? This is Felicity Smoak, Mr Queen's executive assistant."

"Miss Smoak, I' m surprised to hear from you. It was my understanding that my company wasn't going to be your top choice."

"I'm sorry we gave you this idea, but if you are still interested I think we have something to discuss."

\--------------------------------------->

"Mrs Queen! What can I do for you?"

Felicity tried to fix her dress, self consciously smoothing a hand on the skirt, wondering if she would judge it too short. Probably. Than it occurred to her that she had no reason for wanting her approval, even if she couldn't help but fidget under her stare.

"You can join me for lunch. Oliver is taking care of our return to Starling and he can't dine with me."

\---------------------------------------------->

Felicity pretended to scan the menu, feigning deep interest in the fancy food choices, while she tried to relax and to not think too hard about her slightly intimidating companion.

She was having lunch with Moira Queen, no biggie.

Felicity knew Mrs Queen didn't like her and she wasn't so keen to believe that feeling would change anytime soon.

After all Oliver's mother was poised, elegant, with a perfect attire and refined but natural manners, while Felicity felt awkward and inadequate.

She had her usual simple ponytail that she was sure made her look quite ordinary in comparison and her glasses kept sliding on the tip of her nose, no matter how many times she brought a hand up to straighten them.

"So, Felicity. Oliver tells me you are a valuable resource for our company."

"I- yes. I mean I think so, I hope so. Yeah."

"If I can be honest with you I was surprise to hear how involved you are in the executive decisions. In my experience secretaries aren't."

Felicity put down the menu slowly, mustering a little but polite smile, even if she had the nagging feeling she could guess the goal of this conversation and she wasn't sure she was ready to hear it.

"I just try to do my job."

"You graduated from MIT. You can't honestly tell me your dream job is helping my son run his company."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You could have left after my husband passed away. With your skills and the experience you gained at Queen Consolidated you would have surely found a better job. Why did you stay?"

Felicity felt her cheeks burning but didn't try to avoid her stare. She refused to back away from that conversation, even if it was quickly becoming painful and humiliating. But she did nothing wrong, she and Oliver did nothing wrong and she couldn't let his mother think so lowly of her.

"Your husband gave me my first job out of college and when he died I felt I owned him to stay."

"Is this the only reason you stayed?"

Felicity looked at her speechless, her cheeks flushing, but Mrs Queen didn't budge. She just pinned her down with her stern stare and she was clearly demanding an answer.

"I know my son, Felicity. Whatever mistakes he may have done in the past he has a good heart and he always sees the best in people."

"So that we are clear I have no ulterior motives for working for Oliver. I helped him because he needed help. He had just lost his father and he had no idea how to run a company and nobody believed he could, not the board, not his family. That's the reason I couldn't leave. But he is more than capable now, he has become a good CEO so if you are uncomfortable with us working together I can leave."

She had said the whole speech in a rush and she stopped to catch her breath, her heart hammering in her chest.

Moira looked at her for a long moment, her eyes slightly narrowed. She didn't seem apologetically, but poised and collected as always, while Felicity pressed her lips tightly together, to stop them from quivering and hoped to be able to hide how much her words had hurt her.

"You have to understand that in my experience trusting people always has consequences and I don't want my children to pay for them."

"It has consequences in my experience too."

Felicity muttered under her breath, her mind involuntarily drifting back to Oliver, to the easy way she had believed they could be together, to the pain it had caused her knowing how wrong she had been to trust him not to break her heart.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Nothing."

Felicity shook her head quickly and reached for her bag, taking a block and a pen with slightly shaky hands. She copied a phone number from her cell phone and put the piece of paper on the table, before getting up, tossing her bag on her shoulder.

"This is Walter Steele's personal number. He is interested in investing in the Applied Science Division. Please give it to Oliver, he needs to call him as soon as he can. I need to buy a ticket back to Starling City. Have a good lunch."

"Wait."

Felicity turned to see her holding the piece of paper in her outstretched hand, looking at her strangely, in a way that puzzled her.

She didn't seem wary anymore, the hostility gone, but her eyes were full of confusion, like Felicity was an enigma she was failing to solve.

"You should give this to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I hope you liked the chapter and please don't be too mad at Oliver (or me) :)  
> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity flipped the tiny note between her fingers in a nervous fashion, her thumb skimming over the side where the last numbers of Mr. Steele's contact were written.

She was exhausted, emotionally drained by the events of that day. It was barely past lunchtime and the mere idea of facing Oliver now made her stomach clench uncomfortably.

She normally wasn't the type of person who ran away from problems but she wasn't sure she would be able to act professionally and detached when the feeling of him sleeping cuddled beside her was still so fresh in her memory.

When she had handed the note to Mrs Queen she was sure that was it. That was the end of her and Oliver's relationship, both the personal and professional side. But Mrs Queen had surprised her by giving it back, telling her to give it to Oliver herself, with an unreadable expression Felicity wasn't still able to place.

She believed they had reached a truce, Mrs Queen recognizing at least the effort she had made for the company, probably giving her the benefit of the doubt about the nature of her relationship with Oliver, surely not endorsing it, but neither judging it too harshly.

She couldn't say she had much experience with boyfriend's or potential boyfriend's mothers, her first real boyfriend being her best friend from high school, his mom like a second one to her and her boyfriend from college having such a troubled relationship with his parents that he had spent all their holidays with her at her mom's place.

She had never met the families of the few men she had dated in Starling, occasionally a sibling or a childhood friend, but never an official introduction to the parents and she was grateful for it.

After her break up with Cooper in college she was so hurt she hadn't been eager to trust anyone else so completely anytime soon and if she wasn't ready to give her whole heart to someone she didn't think it was right to meet his family and get attached to them too.

Of course she had never thought about Mrs Queen as a potential boyfriend's mother, more like her boss actually. A stern and hard to impress boss who had the uncanny ability to intimidate her.

\------------------------------------>

Felicity took a deep, calming breath, collecting herself. He was still her friend and she cared for him, deeply. She was perfectly capable to keep the raging confusion in her head under control and be his efficient assistant once again, maybe for the last time.

She smoothed the skirt of her dress and she made her way to his room, her steps steady, even if her heart was hammering wildly in her chest.

"Felicity."

He uttered her name so softly her heart skipped a beat, but she kept her eyes resolutely fixed on his shoulder, noticing his rumpled dress shirt, but refusing to meet his eyes.

"This is Walter Steele's number. He is interested in the deal, you should call him before what happened with Wright becomes public knowledge. You can still close the deal for the company."

Felicity held the piece of paper in front of her, willing for him to take it and her fingers twitched when his hand brushed hers, the feeling of his rough skin making her shiver.

She quickly moved to take her hand back, but stopped, going completely still when she felt his hand grasping hers. His grip was gentle, since he clearly didn't want to force her, but his action made her eyes involuntarily snap to his face, searching his eyes.

He was watching her with wide, apologetic eyes. He was clearly sorry, ashamed and distressed. His hair were in disarray, his short locks messy and she stood frozen, his magnetic gaze trapping her.

"You should- uhm, you know, call him."

She managed awkwardly, her voice uncertain and a lot softer, shaking her head slowly and taking her hand back, tucking in under her other one, massaging it like he had burned her.

"Felicity I' m so sor-"

"I have to go. Packing. I have to go packing."

She chocked out, stealing a quick glance at him. Her heart ached a little at the vulnerable look in his face, but he had hurt her and even if she knew they needed to talk she was more that happy to indulge in sweet, blissful denial for a little while longer.

Oliver's face fell at her words, but managed to give her a stiff nod, gripping the note so tightly in his fist Felicity almost reached instinctively for his hand, but stopped herself in mid air, turning away from him and quickly exiting the room instead.

\-------------------------------------------------->

An uneasy silence filled the space in the Queen private jet, Oliver and his mother in the plump leather seats on one side while Felicity chose to sit on the other side, on the very end of the jet, so she wasn't forced to face directly either of them and she could pretend to work on her tablet without being addressed.

Mrs Queen was looking over the preliminary draft they had agreed on with Mr Steele. It had to be ready to be presented to the board before they could finalize the deal.

Oliver had been sulking the whole flight, for the lack of a better word. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands resting under his chin, looking in front of him with a deep frown, sometimes glancing at Felicity, who had to stop herself from turning to face him whenever she felt the intensity of his gaze boring in her head.

\--------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity stepped down the stairs right after Mrs Queen, sighing with relief when she saw that there were two cars waiting for them, anxious to have the ride home alone with her thoughts.

"I may stop by the company on Monday. I gather I will see you there. Right, Miss Smoak?"

She didn't miss the way Oliver's eyes snapped to her face, clearly very eager to know her answer and she stumbled on her next words.

"I- Yes. I will be there."

"Good. Goodbye, than."

Felicity looked at her with wide eyes, stunned to see what seemed to be a genuine, polite smile on Mrs Queen's face. She thought she looked remarkably like her son in that moment, the stony facade forgotten and her whole face softening, the blue of her eyes somehow warmer.

"G-Goodbye."

She gave her a little but sincere smile and she felt bold enough to keep smiling and turn to mouth a silent goodbye to Oliver, trying not to muse too much about the way he was looking at her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------->

"Hey!"

Oliver turned to look at his little sister, peeking inside from the slightly open door of his bedroom, a mischievous look on her face.

"Hey, Speedy. How was your week?"

Thea gave him an unamused look, clearly not appreciating his attempt to avoid the conversation and he sighed forcefully, knowing that nothing could stop his little hurricane of a sister once she set her mind on something.

"Perfect. How was yours?"

"Good, we closed the deal."

"How did it go with mum and your girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend."

Thea narrowed her eyes, staring at him for a long moment, as to decide if he was lying to her.

"Not by choice I imagine. Come on, seriously, spill it. I will tell you about our dinner with Roy."

"Thank you, but I think I' ll pass."

She rolled her eyes and took a couple of steps towards him, pinning him with an annoyed look.

"Why are you such a buzz kill tonight?"

"I' m sorry. It's been a really long day."

"You screwed up, didn't you?" Thea wasn't the least discouraged by the lack of an answer and she took a seat on his bed, watching him while he pretended to look for something in his suitcase. "Come on Ollie! Do you know who understands women? Other women! I can help you out and so that you know, brooding like that isn't working for you."

Oliver tossed a rumpled jacket back in the suitcase and took a deep calming breath, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginning of an headache.

"There is nothing to tell, Thea. There was a moment when I though we- but she has clearly realized she can do better."

"You can be a good guy, Ollie. You were for me. Maybe you need to give this girl the whole story and she will reconsider."

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her kind and hopeful tone. No matter what had happened to their family, or the fancy clothes and sophisticated make up, his little sister was still a sweet and slightly naïve girl at heart.

"You are sweet."

She smiled and reached for him, hugging him tightly, her wild, wavy hair tickling his face and making him smile for the first time since that morning.

\---------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity had spent the last two days vegging in her jammies and she could say she was really pleased with the result.

She had eaten almost all her stocks of mint chip ice cream and after watching the first five seasons of Friends her mood had improved visibly.

She was almost, almost confident enough not to dread facing Oliver on Monday morning, a thought she had conveniently stored in the back of her brain for the time being.

She frowned annoyed, the spoon full of ice cream in the mid air when she heard the doorbell ringing insistently.

She put it down with a loud thud and slipped into her pink bunny slippers, making her way to the door grumbling under her breath about pesky neighbors and pondering the idea of moving to live in a cave, with internet access of course.

She was mentally prepared to face Mrs Hudson, her old neighbor who seemed to call her every time she needed help with the grocery or when her cat went missing, usually using the occasion to tell her all about her nephew, who apparently was a catch.

Felicity doubted that a guy who was the leader of a band called 'The Fabulous Three' and who lived in his parents' basement could be a catch but as long as she wasn't forced into a date she was willing to smile and politely agree.

She stood frozen, blinking fast when instead of a old woman with questionable taste in perfumes she found a young, beautiful brunette, smiling widely at her, her clothes casual but still glamorous.

"Hi! I' m Thea, Ollie's sister. We met but we have never been introduced. Felicity, right?"

Felicity gaped at Thea Queen for a moment, before shaking herself from her stupor and closing her mouth, trying not to think too hard about her embarrassing outfit, that the young girl was scanning with a raised eyebrow.

Her pants were a hot pink with printed cookies and her matching shirt said "Bite me!". She had found it funny at the store, not so funny to wear it in public though.

"Yeah, Felicity. Nice- nice to meet you. What can I do for you?"

"You can come with me. I'm here to invite you to dinner with us."

"I- uh. I can't. Sorry."

"Do you have plans?"

Felicity tried to think of an excuse, she really did, but for once her brain seemed to fail her as she looked into the girl's blue eyes, her unnerving stare so similar to her brother's and mother's that Felicity felt like she was reading the thoughts inside her head.

"No, I- I have eaten a whole pint of ice cream, there is no way I can fit anything else in here!"

She patted her stomach awkwardly but Thea just gave her a sly smile, her eyes twinkling like she found her amusing.

"Don't worry. Fancy food is served in so tiny portions that it's good that you have already had something. So, may I come in? Or I can wait in the car for you to change if you prefer."

"No, I-"

Felicity felt cornered. Thea was without doubts a smart girl and she had the feeling nothing she could say or do was going to make her change her mind, so she stepped aside, waving her in, resignation clear on her face. "Sure, come on in."

Thea beamed at her, visibly very pleased with her little victory and strode inside, curiously looking around Felicity's messy apartment, before sitting on the couch, while Felicity quickly escaped in her bedroom, closing the door behind her and releasing a heavy breath.

She scratched her head while she examined her wardrobe, no clue what the proper attire for a Queen's family dinner was. Queen's family. As in Thea and Oliver and their mother.

She stood frozen, her hand gripping a dark blue skirt as she started to panic, the color draining from her face. "Oh, boy." She muttered to herself and she jumped when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was wondering if you needed a little help. Fashion is kind of my thing."

"Oh- yes, sure. Thanks."

\-------------------------------------------------->

Felicity sat in her bed, her hands holding her stomach tightly as she laughed loudly while a giggling Thea kept parading in front of her in mismatched outfits, a silver, shiny top paired with large leopard printed pants Felicity swore she didn't remember owning.

Felicity had quickly found out that the glamorous, elegant teenager was a funny, spontaneous and carefree girl. Her warm attitude surprised Felicity and quickly made her at ease.

"Oh, crap!"

"Thea!"

Felicity looked at her grinning, a little surprised by her outburst and Thea clasped a hand on her mouth, hiding her laugh.

"Sorry! We are gonna be late! Come on, which one is the dress we agreed on?"

"We didn't agree on it! It's too much."

"If you want I can come dressed like this."

Thea gave a little spin, turning to look at herself in the mirror before they both burst out laughing and Felicity gave up, picking up the dress Thea had insisted on, walking inside the bathroom with an over dramatic sigh.

\----------------------------------------------------->

"Ooh, you look good. I knew it was perfect for you!"

Felicity gave her a wide smile, smoothing a hand over her black dress. She truly loved it, short, but still modest, black but not too serious, little silver embellishments adorning the whole dress in a pattern that highlighted her lean figure.

"Thank you."

\-------------------------------------------------------->

"He is a good one."

Felicity turned to look at Thea, who was sitting beside her in the car and was watching her with big, soft eyes.

"What?"

"Ollie. I know he may not seem the most reliable guy in the world but he was there for me. I don't know what mom and I would have done without him."

Felicity didn't think before reaching for her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. She knew the young girl must have suffered, her perfect family falling apart in front of her eyes, all her naïve beliefs about her dad shattered in favor of the harsh, unforgiving reality.

She didn't know what to say but was relieved to see that Thea seemed to understand, nodding, her eyes closing briefly before smiling genuinely at her, her small hand turning to squeeze Felicity's hand in a silent reply.

\------------------------------------------------------>

_Two years ago_

_Oliver tossed his tie out of the way as he entered the living room. He was exhausted. It had only been a week since he had stepped into his rightful role as the head of his father's company and he was feeling like an utter failure already._

_He was pretty sure that the entire board believed he was an idiot and were counting the days until he gave up and he was feeling guilty towards Felicity, realizing she was the one who had to make up for his inexperience._

_When he was sitting in his office, buried under papers he was supposed to examine but failed to understand he had grimly cursed his choice of attending only frat parties in college, skipping classes and learning absolutely nothing useful in the process._

_"Hey, Speedy."_

_He greeted his little sister who was tucked under a blanket on the couch and Oliver approached her carefully when she didn't answer him, thinking she might have fallen asleep._

_"Thea?"_

_He whispered gently before making his way around the couch, finding her wide awake. She had her knees pressed to her chest and she was hugging the blanket tightly, her fingers digging into the soft fabric, her face darkened by a deep frown and her make up smudged at the corners of her eyes._

_Oliver sat beside her and flicked the tip of her nose with his finger in an affectionate gesture he always used when she was younger to tease her, but this time he didn't get a smile out of her, her bottom lip trembling instead._

_"What happened?"_

_Thea just shook her head, tears finally streaming freely down her face and Oliver tugged her gently towards him, an arm looped around her shoulders, his other hand rubbing her back in soothing circles, but froze when she started talking, her voice shaking with anger and pain._

_"A-a girl in school said dad is- was a murdered. A murdered, Ollie! He brought that girl on the boat with him and it's his fault she is dead." She swallowed tightly, drawing back to see his face, looking so miserable Oliver wished he knew a way to erase her pain and protect her from the world. "Why? Why did he do that?"_

_"Thea. Dad did a terrible mistake, but he didn't want to harm anyone."_

_"But why did he take her? Weren't us enough for him?"_

_She whispered the last question in his chest, unable to look at him and Oliver felt his heart sink at the weakness in her voice, for a moment hating his father for breaking his little sister's heart, for taking away her innocence._

_"Dad loved us, I promise. Don't let anyone make you doubt that."_

_"You sure?"_

_"I'm sure. Come on now, stop crying."_

_He nudged her playfully with his shoulder, smiling when he saw a trembling little grin on her lips, observing her as she wiped gingerly at her cheeks._

_"Do you want to watch a movie?"_

_Oliver looked at her hopeful face, her eyes still red and puffy and he smiled widely at her, ruffling her hair affectionately._

_"Sure. Pick a movie, I' ll be back in a sec."_

_Oliver ended up spending his night watching some silly movie with his little sister, tickling her when her glee expression seemed to turn sad, enjoying her mock glares when he stole her pop corn and not for a moment regretting giving up his plans of clubbing with Tommy, happy to just spend time with her._

\------------------------------------------------->

Felicity stood in the hall looking around uncomfortably. Thea had been chatting, effectively distracting her, but once they had entered the house Felicity had fallen silent, a sudden nervousness overcoming her.

She heard vaguely a maid addressing Thea and telling her they were expected in the living room and she let her imagination run wild for a moment, musing about what would have been like to grow up in a house like that, with maids calling her 'Miss Smoak', unsure if, despite her father leaving her, she would have ever traded her childhood for Thea's glorified one.

Without even realizing it she was dragged into the living room, a spacious and elegant area adorned with ancient, polished furniture and heavy velvet drapes half covering the windows that were looking directly at the magnificent park surrounding the house.

"Hey."

Felicity turned at Oliver's voice, his stunned expression telling her he didn't know she was going to be there and she felt the sudden urge to explain herself, not wanting him to think she was trying to ambush him in his own house.

"Hi! Thea invited me. I- I hope this isn't too awkward."

"No, it's-" He shook his head, clearly nervous, but judging by the genuine, even if a little unsure smile, he seemed glad to see her. "I'm happy to see you."

"Good. Me too."

"Good evening, Miss Smoak. Felicity." Felicity tore her eyes away from Oliver to greet his mother, relieved to see that her kind attitude towards her seemed to endure so far and gave her a warm smile.

"Good evening, Mrs Queen, thank you for having me."

"It's no trouble." She leaned a hand on her arm and smiled to her son before turning to address Thea who was just coming inside the room. "Thea, sweetheart, we were expecting you on time."

"Sorry, mom."

The young girl gave her mother a wide smile, not looking apologetic at all and strode with quick steps in the connected dining room, her brown waves bouncing on her shoulders. Oliver motioned for Felicity to follow before him, his hand hovering around her back for a moment, like he was unsure of what he should do with it and than dropped it awkwardly to the side.

"I'm not sure if Oliver have already told you, but we were able to close the deal with Mr Steele and I must say it was quite the success."

"That's- that's wonderful!"

"Everything has been settled with the board and Mr Steele is flying from London on Monday. I must say we are both eager to meet him. Right, dear?"

Oliver took a moment to answer her, his gaze trained on Felicity for the whole time and he gave his mother a polite smile, nodding his head, clearly having no idea what they were talking about.

Dinner went down smoothly much to Felicity's surprised. Thea did most of the talking, her exuberant personality entertaining everyone, making Felicity laugh and making her mother shoot her some meaningful looks she promptly ignored.

Felicity did her best to avoid looking at Oliver, who had been quiet the whole evening, but every time she as much as glanced in his direction she caught him watching her, his gaze making her fidget with the hem of her dress under the table.

The fact that she had no idea what was going on inside his head was unnerving. She was fairly sure she didn't want to pursue whatever had happened between them during the trip in Central City. Definitely sure. Almost.

She had always been the type of girl to play safe, to think before acting, always leading with her brain instead of her heart and her brain was telling her that they were better off as friends, in a place where she had the control of the situation.

The way he had of breaking down her walls spelled troubles and the ease in making her heart race was both appealing and terrifying at the same time.

"Next time we could invite Roy to join us too."

"Of course dear."

"He is my boyfriend."

Thea explained proudly to Felicity with a gleeful smile and Felicity grinned at the dreamy look on the girl's face that turned in a instant into a scowl when she spotted her brother's frown.

"Stop Ollie! You have never given him a chance."

Oliver twisted his mouth at his sister's stubborn and nagging tone, eyeing her with a skeptical look that only seemed to infuriate her further.

"Aren't you too young to have a boyfriend?"

"No I' m not! What do you think Felicity?"

"I- I really don't know how I am supposed to answer to that."

She looked between the two siblings before diverting her eyes with determination at the plate, pretending to be utterly engrossed in the minuscule piece of filet mignon, carefully arrange in front of her.

"Did you have a boyfriend at my age?"

"Well, yes, actually I did."

"See?" She eyed Oliver triumphantly, a smug smile curving her perfect pink lips. "What happened with him?"

"Well, we were young. We parted ways. He wanted to be a professional tennis player and travel around the world, I got a scholarship to MIT."

Felicity shrugged, not totally comfortable to discuss her private life. She also couldn't tell them that the true reason she had broken up with Ty was because he had told her that hacking wasn't the right hobby for a girl.

"See," Oliver mimicked Thea's tone, earning an eye roll. "They were too young."

"That won't happened to me and Roy."

Oliver opened his mouth to retort, but his mother stopped him, clearing her throat loudly but somehow still elegantly and she eyed her kids with a look both stern and slightly amused.

"You know the rules. No arguing at dinner."

Felicity tried to keep at bay the smile that threatened to break in her face at the sight of Oliver's uncertain expression, his mouth still agape and his sister's rebellious one.

\-------------------------------------------------->

"So, what really happened with him?"

Felicity turned at Oliver's quiet whisper, meeting his curious eyes. After dinner Thea had insisted to show Felicity the house and in particular her father's art collection and Felicity had come back to admire a particularly refined landscape, the light colors and the soft curves of the hills giving her an odd sense of peace.

"With who?"

"Your boyfriend. The tennis player."

Felicity felt a blush creeping into her cheeks at the memory of her little white lie at dinner and at his closeness, his jacket brushing against her arm when he turned to face her.

"He had some silly ideas of what girls should or should not do in their lives."

"Big mistake."

"Yes, really big mistake."

"Oh, sorry." Thea stopped in her tracks, looking at them sheepishly and Felicity turned to look at her, shaking her head and putting some space between her and Oliver.

"Don't worry. I wanted to thank you for tonight. I think I better head back now. I'm gonna call a cab."

"It's late! You can't take a cab alone. Ollie can take you home."

"No, I- it's fine, I'm gonna call a cab."

"Felicity don't, please. Thea is right. It's late and it's just a lift. A thank you for coming over."

Felicity looked at his hopeful face and couldn't help but give him a little smile, nodding, thinking that it wasn't a bad idea after all. She needed to talk to him anyway and Queen Consolidated wasn't the right place for the conversation she had in mind.

She was going to tell him that she wanted to keep working with him and hoped to be his friend, like she used to. She was going to tell him that they could forget about what had happened in Central City. She didn't want any awkwardness between them, she didn't want to become one of the women of his past, the ones he secretly hoped not to meet again. She wanted to be in his life, now and hopefully for a really long time and she hoped he felt the same way. She didn't want to lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I finally finished my exams session last week and I have a life again, so I'm back!!  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to add Thea and Tommy in the present so here there is Thea and Tommy will be in the next one, I hope you like and want to see them in the story, too.
> 
> If you feel like it tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity turned once she reached the threshold to look at him. Her golden locks fell on her face when she spun a little too quickly and she tucked them back behind her ears with a nervous smile.

Oliver was watching her with a foot on the top step, his eyes holding an intensity that froze her in the spot. Felicity realized he had looked at her in the same way when he had seen her in his home. Fondly. He looked vulnerable but hopeful.

She had planned to talk to him during the ride home, hoping to make their conversation as short as possible, but every time she had opened her mouth nothing had come out much to her annoyance. Rationally she knew she had nothing to be afraid of. They were adults and they needed to deal with their issues as such and no amount of procrastination would change that.

\------------------------------------------------->

"Hey."

"Hey."

Felicity took a deep breath after his soft answer and fidgeted with the sleeve of her dress, feeling oddly like a high school girl at prom while they stood there, in front of her building, him looking dashing as always in his expensive suit and she shivering in the chilly evening in her flimsy dress.

"Do you wanna come in?"

Oliver looked surprised for a moment, his eyes widening slightly and Felicity shut her eyes, a blush already forming on her cheeks as she counted down from three in her head, wondering for the millionth time why her brain was constantly trying to sabotage her.

"O-kay."

"No!"

"What?"

Oliver sounded utterly confused and Felicity rushed to explain herself, waving her hands in front of her face, mortified.

"I didn't mean come in-come in. I have to talk to you. We can do it here. Talk, I mean. Here."

Oliver looked at her stunned for a moment, but he smiled gently when he realized her distress, clear in her pleading eyes.

"No, it's fine. Let's go inside."

\------------------------------------------------------------------->

"So."

"So."

They were sitting on the opposite ends of her small couch and when Oliver turned to face her, his long leg brushed against hers. She jumped a little at the feeling of the soft fabric of his pants on the bare skin of her thigh and she took a deep breath before starting with the speech she had silently rehearsed in the car.

"I like working with you, Oliver. I think we are a good team and I'd like to keep working together if you want that too."

"I do."

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and she gave him a little but warm laugh, feeling better already. The idea of not working with him anymore had really haunted her, coming into her mind unwelcome many times in the weekend, her over imaginative brain conjuring various scenarios in which Oliver asked her to take a different role in the company.

Sometimes she was sure he would never fire her, the bond they shared too important to be shred like that, but other times she had the nagging feeling Oliver probably didn't want complicated relationships, especially at work, where he was asked to be professional and focused all the times and their relationship wasn't going to be anything but complicated if he shared any of her thoughts or fears.

"Good. That is good. I wanted to talk about something else, too. I know I have never said it but I consider you a friend, I had for a long time now. I care about you and I think maybe you consider me a friend too-"

"You know how I feel about you, Felicity."

Felicity felt her heart racing at his words and from the corner of her eyes she saw him reaching for her hand, his fingers slowly inching closer to hers until she panicked.

She remembered his words, of course she did. She might had replayed them in her head once or twice, or more accurately she hadn't been able to get them out of her head for the whole weekend.

She had trusted him. For one glorious moment she had let herself believe he had real, deep feelings for her and for once in her life she had forgotten about possible consequences and gave in, giving him what he wanted, what they both wanted.

After reality had arrived in the form of his hard-shelled mother she had rethought her beliefs. She couldn't help but question if he really felt that way about her. Oliver could have any woman he wanted after all. She had personally witnessed beautiful and elegant women throwing themselves at him at work and she had seen pictures of his past girlfriends, all leggy and with the poised high society appeal.

Was it possible that he had romantic, long lasting feelings for her? For real? Maybe he was drawn to her because she was different from everyone else in his life, or maybe because she was the only female friend he had, but that wasn't enough for her. She didn't want to fall for him just to see him lose interest once the news wore off.

"I think we should forget about what happened in Central City."

She saw his fingers stopping a breath from her hand and his face falling, the soft, warm smile disappearing from his lips.

"Ok. I-Sure. We can do that. If that's what you want."

She hesitated for a long moment, feeling like she was on the top of a cliff looking down the edge with the biggest temptation to jump, the daring idea so tempting she had to stop to collect her thoughts. The rebellious, never tamed part of herself wanted to say no. Ached for confessing that deep down it wasn't what she wanted. But she wasn't a gambler, not with her heart.

"It is. Thank you."

"Or you could give me another chance."

"Oliver, I-"

"I know you can do better, Felicity."

"It's not! I-" Felicity shook her head, struck by the certainty in his voice, the blunt honesty and the quiet resignation. She knew Oliver didn't have the best opinion of himself but somehow, even in the first days they were working together, when, consciously or not, he was doing his best to be the immature brat everyone believed he was, she had always seen more in him. "You are a good man, I have always believed that. But I- I was hurt, in the past. I can't let that happen again."

"You think I will hurt you."

"I- I don't know. I can't take that chance. Maybe I'm not brave enough."

\------------------------------------------------>

_Five years ago_

_"Hey, babe."_

_"Hey, Coop."_

_Felicity smiled as Cooper moved her jet black hair to the side to kiss the side of her neck, tickling her, but she didn't turn to look at him, her attention captured by the screen in front of her._

_They had been dating for almost two years, clicking instantly when they had met at a wild party, both freshmen at MIT, she with her hair dyed black in an act of rebellion and him with dark, captivating eyes and an easy, charming smile._

_"Any luck?"_

_"Maybe."_

_She stopped for a moment to give him a sweet smile and tug him to sit on the bed beside her. "I know you think this isn't a good idea, but I really need your support right now. Please."_

_Felicity had made a decision, probably the most daunting of her young life and even if she knew how strongly Cooper felt against the idea she couldn't help but seek his support._

_She had never felt like this about anyone before. She had dated in high school but Cooper was the first person she had felt a real, deep connection with, the first one to share her passion for hacking and to understand her issues with her family._

_After twelve years she had finally decided to look for her father, snatching everything she could find of his during her last trip home hoping that there was something in what her mother had kept that was going to help her find him._

_Cooper was the first and only person she had confessed that to. One night when they were lying together on her bed she had watched him with wide hopeful eyes and had whispered her secret, anxious and excited, sure that he was going to understand her, help her even._

_But he hadn't. He had gotten up, untangling himself from her and had watched her with confusion and, she couldn't help but notice, disappointment._

_Felicity knew he had always had a terrible relationship with his father. He didn't want to talk about it but she was well aware it was a sore subject, so she had never pressured him into talking, but she had naively hoped that he wasn't going to judge her anyway._

_He had tried to make her change her mind, insisting that a man who had abandoned her didn't deserve anything from her and that she was making a huge mistake, one she was going to regret._

_Felicity hadn't listened, stubborn as she had always been. She had needed lots of time to muster the courage to look for him, to face him and she wasn't going to give up until she found out the reason he left. She felt she needed to know to move on with her life._

_"There is someone who matches his age and alleged physical appearance. It could be him, but there are no pictures, not one. Can you believe it?"_

_"It doesn't seem normal to me."_

_"Cooper, please."_

_"You have no idea who this man is, Felicity! You hacked into the federal database to find him. You could get into serious troubles and even if you find him this isn't going to end well, trust me."_

_"I need to meet him, whoever he is. I will be fine, I promise."_

_In the end she had never found her father. Three days after that conversation Felicity hadn't been able to find any trace left of him in the database, it was almost like someone had wiped his existence from the system. Something she was capable of doing. She or another skilled hacker._

_She didn't want to believe Cooper could be responsible, refusing to even consider the possibility. But he was the only one who knew she was looking for her father so she wiped her angry tears and faced him._

_He didn't try to lie to her, admitting immediately what he had done, his voice monotone and hollow, apologizing even if he clearly believed he had done the right thing. He told her she didn't see it now, but one day she would._

_Felicity didn't understand, couldn't understand. She felt betrayed by the one person she had trusted implicitly, the one she had opened her heart to, the first man she had truly loved._

_She left him, her heart breaking as she looked at him, wondering if she would ever trust someone as wholly as she had trusted him. No matter how much he tried to apologize, she felt he had lost her trust and it was impossible to recover. In the end she believed if they didn't have trust and honesty in their relationship, they had nothing worth fighting for._

_She told everyone they had broken up because she wasn't ready to settle down and start a life with him in Boston. It seemed a convenient excuse at the time, everyone believing her, especially when she accepted the job in Starling City._

_Her mother tried to argue with her, fussing and worrying because she could see Felicity was unhappy, trying to convince her that there was no reason for giving up on them so easily. But Felicity knew there was. She never told her though and Cooper kept their secret too._

_She started to wear her glasses again, trading her dark heavy make up for a lighter, colorful look and she dyed her curls again, a sunny blond this time, the resemblance with her mother oddly comforting._

\--------------------------------------->

"Sorry. I- sorry."

Oliver cleared his throat and took a deep breath, his gaze falling down for a moment before he stared right into her eyes, determined, trapping her.

"just hear me out, please. Don't think I wanted to hide what was happening between us from my mother. I didn't. I wanted everyone to know, especially my family."

He stopped for a moment, giving her a sad but soft smile. "I was afraid it wasn't the right time. She thought we were having an affair and I couldn't let her believe that, it wasn't right. But I didn't stand up for you like I should have and I know you probably don't trust me anymore, I deserve it.

I think part of me just really wanted her to like you, like she did tonight. Because she loved you, obviously. Thea too.

I know it wasn't fair to you, I was selfish and I am sorry.

I don't want to force you into anything you don't want, but I had to tell you. I think I owned you that much."

Felicity nodded, words escaping her as she felt a lump forming in her throat and her treacherous eyes burning against her will.

He seemed to understand and he gave her a little smile before getting up from the sofa and after the briefest instant of hesitation he bent to press his lips on her forehead, lingering for a long moment.

Felicity sat there silent and she waited unmoved until she heard her front door shutting closed, her skin still burning where he had touched her.

\---------------------------------------->

When Felicity strode inside the building on Monday morning she felt an odd sense of uncertainty, of discomfort. She had believed that talking to Oliver would ease her mind, but it really didn't. After he had left she had tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't, an helpless feeling of confusion she couldn't shake making her toss in her bed restlessly.

Since she was a little girl she had sworn she would become a strong, independent woman and she believed in her own, personal way she was, but the easy hold Oliver seemed to have on her made that belief waver and it bugged her.

\----------------------------------------------->

Mr Water Steele arrived at nine. His professional, polite manners an appreciated change after their mishap in Central City.

They closed the deal quickly, the terms they had discussed satisfying for both parties and Felicity felt particularly proud when he came to thank her personally, praising her professionalism and competence.

She noticed she didn't seem the only one pleased with Mr Steele. She had never seen Moira Queen smile so openly to anyone except her children and Felicity blamed the barely concealed look of appreciation on the man's British charm.

She hadn't mentioned it to Oliver. A week ago she would had teased him, enjoying his obvious discomfort at the mere idea of his mother having a love life, but she stopped herself, only glancing briefly in his direction to see him watching the pair with a slight frown.

She hated the tension between them. She hated that she felt she needed to be guarded when she approached him and his uneasiness around her. She hadn't feel this unsettled for two years and she was dreading the chance of losing his friendship, knowing she would be the one to blame for that.

\-------------------------------------------------->

She came back from lunch in a good mood after having indulged herself in a delicious big belly buster with extra fries, the best comfort food ever after mint chip ice cream in her experience.

She was feeling so optimistic that when she had stopped at her favorite coffee shop for her usual latte she had decided to pick a coffee for Oliver, thinking that she could make an exception to the no coffee rule to mend their strained friendship.

Felicity stopped at her desk and put the cups down, puzzled by the laughter coming from Oliver's office. She approached the door warily, worried that she had gone to lunch missing an appointment, but she relaxed immediately when she recognized the young man stretched out in the comfy leather chair, his handsome face tilted back with a boyish grin.

She smiled, thinking that she could go inside for a quick greeting before going back to work. She hadn't seen Tommy in a while and despite his cheesy lines and the way he liked to tease her she had grown attached to him.

Her wide smile froze when she saw that they weren't alone, a tall, lean woman standing in the middle of the room, her long legs crossed around the ankles gracefully and her wavy, light brown hair cascading on her shoulders in a carefree but still extremely fashionable manner.

Felicity didn't recognize her but if her face was anything like the rest of her she was surely a gorgeous woman.

She was probably Tommy's girlfriend or flavor of the month but something in her perfect appearance made Felicity feel a little awkward so she made her way back to the desk getting back to work.

\----------------------------------------->

She looked up curiously when she heard voices coming closer and she sat there, mouth open when she saw the unknown woman turning, suddenly recognizing her.

 _Laurel._ Oliver's Laurel. Felicity stared as Laurel Lance, Oliver's former girlfriend walked right in front of her desk, a lovely picture of elegance and refinement.

"Duh- Hi."

Felicity chocked out and Laurel looked at her a little confused, her big doe eyes planted on her face when Tommy joined them, leaning on her desk with a wide smile.

"Laurel meet Felicity Smoak. Felicity this is Dinah Laurel Lance, the youngest ADA in Starling City on a mission to save the world."

"Stop it, Tommy."

Laurel chastised Tommy but she was smiling, her plump red lips curved in a soft smile and he grinned before turning to wink at Felicity.

"Why do you have two cups of coffee?"

Felicity frowned confused for a moment than gazed at the cup in her left hand before spotting the black coffee she had bought for Oliver, forgotten and almost cold now.

"Oh! Those are both for me. I need lots and lots of caffeine to get through the day."

She laughed lightly, smiling at them, her cheeks slightly tinged with embarrassment at her silly lie.

"Oliver overworks me." Her smile turned quickly into a grimace when she saw Laurel's confusion and Tommy's amused grin and she rushed to clarify her words. "With real work, I mean. The kind you do on a desk. Oh God, that's not better-"

"I missed you, I really really did."

Tommy thankfully interrupted her with a genuine laugh and he reached forward to poke her forehead with his finger affectionately and she mumbled a grumpy 'thank you', refusing to look at them.

"I need to go back to work. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

Laurel turned to look at Oliver who was approaching them and she gave him a kind smile he returned. "I hope we can have lunch again sometime."

"Of course."

Felicity couldn't help but look at Oliver, subconsciously checking his face, his expression, unaware of Tommy, who was watching her carefully.

"Did you have a nice lunch?"

Oliver asked her politely, after his two friends had left the executive floor and Felicity smiled at him despite the sense of uneasiness settling in her stomach.

"Yes, yes I did. Laurel seems nice. You guys get along now. It's good."

"Yeah. She took a job offer here in Starling so she is back. The three of us have been friends for a very long time and I' m happy to see she doesn't seem to hold a grudge. She has always been the bigger person between us anyway."

Felicity smiled, knowing she should feel happier for him. She had told him she considered herself his friend but friends were supposed to be happy when their friends reconnected with their perfectly perfect ex girlfriends, weren't they?

"Well it's good, I' m happy for you."

\------------------------------------------->

_Drinks after work Smoak?_

Felicity huffed, reading Tommy's text. She had hoped to spend a quiet evening at home and she had also learned to be wary of Tommy's ideas, especially when they involved drinking.

_I was planning a night with my couch._

_Come on, please. I need to talk to you. Verdant at eight?_

Felicity mulled over it for a moment, than sighed forcefully, gaining a stern look from one of the grumpy executives coming out from Oliver's office and typed a quick reply, confirming she was going to be there.

\----------------------------------->

"Isn't this the hottest blonde in Starling?"

"Fake blonde."

Felicity retorted, a knowing smile curving her lips, the cheesy line making her shake her head with mirth, well aware that billionaire playboy Tommy Merlyn was used to receive giggles and blushes for his efforts.

After two years Felicity didn't even blush in front of him anymore, much to his disappointment. He had always taken great pleasure in teasing her, especially in front of Oliver, who had only seemed to get incredibly annoyed.

\------------------------------------------------->

_One year ago_

_"She is particularly pretty today, don't you think buddy?"_

_Tommy grinned at Oliver, his smug smirk widening at the sight of a deep frown on his best friend's face, who seemed to be extremely touchy on the subject of his quirky assistant._

_"I can't see her properly form here, though, should I call her in?"_

_Tommy made a show of stretching his neck to glance at Felicity, who was checking something on her tablet, distractedly chewing her favorite red pen between her lips, not much of her in sight from his place inside the office despite the glass walls._

_"Quit it, Tommy."_

_Tommy was enjoying too much his best friend's clipped tone and he had no intention to stop pushing him, but he had to shut his mouth when he heard a loud knock on the door and he turned to see no other than Felicity Smoak standing in front of them with papers in her arms and a gentle smile on her pretty red lips._

_She was wearing a cream silk dress that hugged her curves, red pumps flattering her long and tempting legs and her hair gathered in a neat ponytail that showed her neck and collarbone nicely._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt. Oliver you need to sign these before the board meeting. Don't forget."_

_She smiled at Oliver and put the papers on the desk, playfully pointing a finger at him. Tommy watched with fascination as his best friend gave her a goofy smile, apparently enjoying being bossed around by the tiny blonde._

_He had known Oliver his whole life but this side of him? Totally knew. He wondered what all the women his friend had charmed with his cocky attitude would think of him in that moment._

_"You look really beautiful today Felicity."_

_"Tommy."_

_Felicity admonished him with a dry tone but he could see she was trying to stop herself from smiling, disbelief and amusement clear on her face, so he stood to face her, grinning._

_"I'm serious!"_

_Tommy brought his hand to his chest as to soothe a wound, with mock disappointment. "I think I'm falling in love with you. Starling City's ladies will be desperate to find out I' m off the market."_

_Felicity laughed wholeheartedly and she nudged him lightly with her shoulder when she passed to exit the office. "A true tragedy."_

\------------------------------------------->

_"This is a work place, Tommy. You can't flirt with employees. It's inappropriate."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_Tommy turned to look at Oliver who was scowling at him and laughed, remembering those same words used by Robert Queen on both of them, on way too many occasions._

_"Is that the reason you don't do it? I thought you simply had no game around her. The great Oliver Queen, intimidated by a tiny blonde with glasses."_

_He sighed dramatically, trying to keep a straight face while Oliver sulked like a little kid._

_"My game is just fine."_

_"Really?"_

_Oliver gave up his icy stare for a familiar and arrogant smile and Tommy took the challenge, pressing a bottom on his office phone before he could stop him._

_"Felicity can you come back here for a moment please? Oliver needs to tell you something."_

_Oliver still looked horrified when Felicity burst through the door, looking rather annoyed and Tommy did his best to muffled a laugh, a hand covering half of his face._

_"What is it, Oliver? You know how much I hate when you use the intercom if it's not necessary. I' m not your maid."_

_Oliver looked at her helplessly before mumbling an apology and Felicity huffed exasperated and turned muttering something that seemed an awful lot like 'unbelievable' under her breath._

\--------------------------------------------->

"So, what's up Tommy?"

She looked at him smiling, genuinely curious. She was still wearing her office clothes and she put her jacket on the chair beside him, leaning on the counter, clearly tired.

"Not much. How are you?"

"Oh, I' m good."

She shrugged and accepted the glass of red wine Tommy must have ordered for her, smiling as she savored the rich taste.

"You seemed a little upset today."

"What? No, I wasn't."

She answered defensively, maybe too quickly because Tommy's smile was still kind, but a little too patronizing for her liking.

"I had a crush on Laurel once, back when we were kids."

"Oh, I had no idea."

She looked at him stunned, unsure of the reason why he was telling her that. She didn't even know if he had ever told Oliver and it seemed wrong to be told such a confidence from a man she barely knew.

"She was the pretties girl in our school and so smart. I got it bad, but I didn't think someone like her could ever like someone who liked to party and skip classes like me."

"But then she met Oliver."

"Yes. Sometimes I think I should have told her. We didn't get a chance because I was too afraid she was going to reject me and I knew that would hurt me."

"Tommy." Felicity shook her head and got up, understanding what he was implying and suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable.

She turned to grab her jacket but he stopped her with a gentle grip on her wrist, looking at her with kindness and affection.

"Oliver didn't tell me what happened between you two but I saw the way you looked at him and Laurel today. You were jealous."

"I wasn't. I' m not-"

She shook her head, trying for a detached, neutral face but she knew she had a lousy poker face and Tommy's knowing look made her blush and avoid his eyes.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't waste your chance. Playing safe isn't always the smart move."

Felicity tried to think of an argument, but they all sounded too weak even in her head and she was too tired. Too tired of denying what seemed to be obvious to everyone, too tired of fighting the feelings she knew she had, so she sat back in her chair, letting her head fall on the bar counter with a thud, groaning, while Tommy gave her a sympathetic smile, before gulping the rest of his scotch.

No more denial, no more pretenses of only platonic feelings towards him. She could be afraid all she wanted but her fears didn't change the truth. Something had shifted between them and after today she knew she couldn't go back to the way they were before. Oliver wasn't the problem, she was. But what was she going to do about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, lots of Tommy in this chapter, I hope you all liked that :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!!


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity was pacing in her living room, the restless movement helping her organizing her thoughts. Rationally she knew she was being silly, but she couldn’t help but feel extremely nervous.

She had realized and accepted what she really felt for Oliver and despite the pleasant, warm feeling she got every time she thought about him, she still felt unsettled, itchy.

She needed to talk to him, to lay everything on the table and hope they finally could be on the same page.

She wanted to see him, to go to his house without wasting any more time, but when she thought about what she was going to tell him once she finally faced him, she was at a loss.

During their last conversation she had told him she wanted them to be just friends, so how was she supposed to tell him she had changed her mind in only a few days without sounding like a crazy person? And what if he had changed his mind and wasn’t interested anymore? What if seeing Laurel again had made him realize he wanted another chance with her? With the perfect woman who had stood by his side for years? 

Felicity shook her head, halting her steps. It didn’t matter anyway. After her evening with Tommy she had realized she needed to talk to Oliver, she needed to tell him how she felt about him, no matter the possible outcome. She didn’t want that kind of regret in her life.

She also knew she couldn’t let her fears dictate her life, not anymore. She had been so cautious and scared to get hurt again after what happened with Cooper that she realized, despite dating during the years, she hadn’t truly opened her heart to anyone after him. She hadn’t been hurt, that was true, but she couldn’t say she had been happy either. And she wanted that, she wanted to be ridiculously, foolishly happy again and she hoped she could have that with Oliver.

As she resumed pacing, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she tried to focus. She needed to seriously think about what she was going to say. With her tendency to babble it seemed better not to improvise. Or maybe she didn’t need words at all. She could go to the office on Monday and kiss him. Be spontaneous, romantic. Oliver would probably like that. The nice people of the PR department most likely not.

_Frack._ There really was a reason guys were the ones to do the big romantic gestures.

\------------------------------------------------>

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. Me as Felicity. Felicity Smoak.”

She stopped and frowned as she heard a low chuckle on the other side of the line.

“Felicity Smoak, uh?”

“Tommy.” She hissed. “That’s not the best time to mock me. Really really not.”

She heard a rich and loud laugh. “Sorry. I’m sorry. What’s up?”

“I need your help.”

\------------------------------------------------------->

“Can you stop laughing?” She said in her most scary, stern voice, but she had to roll her eyes when the only reaction she got was a moment of seriousness, Tommy’s lips pressed   
together tightly, before he started chuckling in amusement again.

She sagged into her favorite chair, the plump cushions almost engulfing her small figure and waited until Tommy looked reasonably calm, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

“Okay. I’m sorry. It’s just that I can’t really say I have much experience in seducing men.”

Tommy wriggled his eyebrows playfully. 

“Oh, this was a terrible idea.” She grumbled under her breath, blushing lightly and borrowing her face in her hands.

“Hey, I’m sorry.”

She raised her head and looked up to see Tommy examining her curiously, smiling at her with kindness, even if he still seemed a little confused.

“I honestly have no idea what to do. And I called you because you got game.” Tommy grinned at her delighted. “I mean, I assume you got game. Because l have seen you with an incredible amount of women. Impressive.” 

“Thanks.” He said, clearly trying not to laugh at her. “I wouldn’t suggest you try those tricks with Ollie, though.”

She snorted at that, she really wished he would take her seriously. “You are his best friend. And a guy. Clearly.” She vaguely gestured at his groin before she could stop herself. “I hoped maybe you could have some suggestions.”

“Felicity, you don’t need suggestions, just be yourself.”

Felicity pouted at him, a little uncertain. She was touched by his faith in her, but she really hoped he could be more helpful.

Tommy huffed a laugh, amused at her stubborn attitude. “He is crazy about you, the real you. The girl who babbles and gets flustered. You don’t need to be someone you are not.”

“I wasn’t trying to. Really.” She shook her head, grinning lightly. “Fine. You are right. You are a good man, Tommy Merlyn, a good friend. Thank you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------->

Felicity had her insecurities. She knew she was a bit nerdy, had a tendency to embarrass herself and was definitely clumsy, but she also knew Tommy was right. Oliver liked her. He had feelings for her. He could probably have any women he wanted but for some reason he seemed to want her, so she decided to stop obsessing with what she was going to say and be her genuine, a bit awkward self.

She got ready with particular attention and before she could start worrying again she drove across town and soon enough she found herself standing in the foyer of the Queen mansion, fidgeting with the strap of her bag.

“Felicity!” 

She whipped her head to see a grinning Thea bouncing down the stairs to meet her and raised her arms to return her tight hug. “I thought I heard you were here. Does Ollie   
know?”

“I think so. I hope so. I was told to wait here.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. Come on.” Thea gripped her hand and dragged her towards the stairs almost making her trip on her high heels. She was freakishly strong for such a tiny person.

“You look good by the way. Red really is your color.”

“Thanks.” Felicity smiled, looking down at her pretty red dress. She had always liked that color, it made her feel good and maybe a little bold. It was the little confidence boost she needed.

She let Thea lead her across the long hallways, distracted, her thoughts straying to Oliver, so when the young brunette stopped abruptly she stumbled onto her, before regaining her balance and looking at her with wide eyes. Thea seemed suddenly serious and torn, her big green eyes fixed on her with a dazzling intensity.

“Look, I know what’s going on between you and my brother isn’t any on my business but I have a few things to tell you.”

“What is it, Thea?”

Felicity asked cautiously, frowning slightly. As much as she liked Thea she wasn’t sure she wanted to have that particular conversation with her. She had to talk to Oliver first and ease that knot inside her chest as soon as possible, everyone else would have to wait.

“My family has always been screwed up, I think you know that. And Ollie was never the exception. But despite everything, dad dying, the scandal, mom locking herself in this house, he was doing okay. He was even happy and now he’s just– I don’t know, sad. He is sad and I’m not saying it’s your fault, but-” She shrugged, avoiding her eyes. “Well it kind of is.”

“Thea, I-”

“I’m not mad or anything. It’s just that I’ve seen the two of you together and despite what everyone thinks of me I’m not clueless. There’s something there. But if it doesn’t mean that much to you maybe you should think about taking a step back. From him. Because he is hurting and it’s not fair.”

Felicity looked at the young girl speechless for a moment. She could easily read her distress in the way she was holding herself, her face was slightly crumpled and despite her somehow harsh speech she knew Thea was only trying to protect her brother the best she could.

“I need to talk to Oliver, Thea. What I can tell you right now is that I’ve never meant to hurt anyone. But my life, my job can’t depend on what’s best for Oliver. They won’t.”

Thea looked utterly ashamed, her gaze intense and trained on her shoes. She probably realized suggesting Felicity to stop working with her brother was crossing a line, but Felicity knew she didn’t mean to offend her. Thea wasn’t like her. She didn’t know what fighting to get a job meant, how difficult it could be for a woman to be recognized as as accomplished as a man. Nobody had taught her that. But if there was one thing Thea knew and believed in with all her heart was the importance of family and she clearly loved her brother with all her heart.

“It’s just that he used to be happy when he talked about you. Now he is always so sad.” She shook her head. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine. Well not really, but he is your brother, he is family, I understand that.”

Thea gave her an apologetic smile. “Thank you. Ollie probably wouldn’t though.”

Felicity laughed lightly and shook her head, feeling the tension and the awkwardness of the situation slowly starting to fade away. “Oh, he would. He just wouldn’t admit it.”

“You are right. You really know him.” Thea told her, keeping her voice light, but Felicity could feel the weight of that statement. “Come on, let’s go.”

Thea knocked on Oliver’s door, before bursting through the door, not waiting for her brother’s response. “Are we making guests wait now? I doubt mom would like that.”

Felicity waited on the threshold a little uncertain and peeked inside the room, spotting Oliver on his bed, a rather annoyed look fixed on Thea.

“I’m busy, Speedy. Can’t it wait?”

“No, it can’t wait. Felicity is here to see you.”

His eyes snapped to her and she took a tentative step inside the room, not really encouraged by the way he stiffened when he saw her. “Hi, Oliver. I can come back if now it’s not a good time.”

“What?” Thea interrupted her, looking incredulous, before he could answer. “No, way! You have come all the way here to talk to him. He has nothing to do.”

She fixed her brother with a stern look. “And we could all have dinner later. Mom is out and I’m not eating alone again, it’s depressing.”

“Let’s do that another time, Speedy, okay? I’m not really up for dinner.”

“Why not?”

Thea put her hands on her hips, looking down at him stubbornly and Felicity could see Oliver tensing and she the need to step in and help him.

“Yes, Thea if you don’t mind. I’m busy tonight.” The young girl looked at her slightly narrowing her eyes, clearly not believing her, but she seemed to decide not to argue with her. 

“Okay. But no excuses next time. It was nice seeing you again, Felicity.”

“You too.”

After Thea closed the door behind her Felicity turned to face Oliver, who was now standing beside his bed a little awkwardly, not looking at her. She was afraid something like that could happen after their conversation in her living room, but they had been fine. They had managed to work together, but probably having a desk between them had made their interactions easier than standing in his bedroom with nothing in between.

“Oliver, are you okay?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” He spoke lightly, with his “CEO voice” as Felicity playfully liked to call the tone he always seemed to use around business associates, those people he believed he couldn’t be himself around. She would lie if she said the thought didn’t sting a little.

She wrapped her arms around herself and stood there, feeling unsure, waiting for him to say something. “It’s just that you are giving me that smile, that I know isn’t your real smile and I-”

She trailed off, looking at him a little lost and for a moment she saw something she couldn’t pin point in his eyes. Regret? Disappointment? But why would he be disappointed?

“Maybe I should go.” He nodded and she turned to leave but than she suddenly stopped, pausing for a moment before turning to look at him again, this time with sheer determination. “No. I’m not leaving. I’m here to tell you something and- and than I’m leaving.”

“Oh– okay.” He scratched his head, a little uncomfortable and looked around. “Sure. Here, let me.”

He cleared the small sofa at the foot of his bed for her and after she sat down he took a place on the edge of the bed, facing her.

She took a deep breath and look at him. It was now or never. “When we talked last week in my house I told you I wanted us to be friends, just friends. Remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Good.” She shook her head, her heart pounding in her chest and she willed herself to relax. This was Oliver. No matter the outcome he had been her friend for years, he was going to understand, no reason to be so nervous. “I was scared. Terrified in fact. Which is silly, I know. Because– because normally people are terrified of other things, terrorist attacks, poisonous snakes and that, that stuff. Personally I’m terrified of kangaroos but that’s just-”

“Felicity.”

She stopped, clasping her lips together tightly, his soft voice and the gentle hold he got of her hand grounding her.

“Right. Sorry. I thought that if we got involved, if I let that happen it was going to end badly. For me, I mean.

I don’t like to take risks, I told you that. The only time I wasn’t careful, the only time I completely trust someone I got hurt and for a very long time I didn’t think I could ever trust someone like that again. I have been careful in every relationship I’ve had, but even if I didn’t realize it at the time, I have never been that careful with you. I didn’t trust you in the beginning, at all. But you have a way to break down my defenses and I doubt you even know it. We became friends and that was all I believed we could ever be, until Central City. 

And when that happened I was so, so happy, you have no idea how much. But than, well than your mother happened. She made me realize I had let my guard down and how big of a mistake it could be.”

“Felicity I -”

“No, just. Just wait. Please.” He nodded wordlessly.

“I was hurt and I- I didn’t expect it. I realized how much you could hurt me and I panicked. I decided than and there that I wasn’t going to let that happen again.”

Oliver looked grief stricken and he took his hand away from hers.

“You have to know I would never hurt you on purpose. I-”

“I know. I know, Oliver, I do. That was my mistake, I should have listened to you, given you a chance to explain.”

She felt her heart race at his tentative smile and she dropped her eyes on his hands that were now resting on his knees. She slowly raised one hand and lightly placed her fingers on the back of his hand, tracing the length of one finger on an impulse. She felt his hand twitch under hers and she was about to take hers back when he turned his hand and locked their fingers together, making her breath catch.

“What I’m trying to say is that I was hoping, I am hoping that despite what I said you would maybe reconsider, you know-” She gestured between the two of them with her free hand, her eyes fixed on his shoulder, unable to meet his eyes. “Us.”

\------------------------------------------------->

_Two years ago_

_“Mom-”_

_Felicity tried to keep the exasperation from her voice, the phone trapped between her ear and shoulder while she tried to balance her tablet and a stock of files._

_“Don’t use that tone with me, baby. What kind of mother would I be if I wasn’t interested in my only daughter’s life?”_

_“There is nothing interesting in my life, I- mom!”_

_Felicity dropped the documents she was holding, jaw open in shock as she spotted her mother in a bright, too tight yellow dress less than fifty feet away from her, when she was supposed to be in another city, in another State. She only had a moment to prepare herself before Donna launched herself at her and hugged her tightly while she stood there, her arms open, too stunned to respond._

_“Surprise!! Oh, you look so beautiful.” She beamed at her, her eyes a little wet and she looked her over. “Are you wearing a push up bra?”_

_“Mom!”_

_Felicity blushed, placing her beloved tablet directly over her chest._

_“What? Sweetheart you have to learn to accept a compliment. What do you do when men compliment you?”_

_“Men don’t talk about my– my stuff.”_

_“Well, they should.” She told her with a saucy grin, bumping her hip with hers._

_“Mom, what are you doing here?”_

_“I wanted to see my beautiful baby girl. You never visit, never call.” Donna looked at her with wide, pleading eyes and Felicity felt terribly guilty. She knew she should call her more often and probably visit, but there was something about Vegas that just made her want to flee the moment she saw the blinding, tacky billboards._

_“I’m busy. After Mr Queen died there has been a lot to do around here.”_

_“Felicity you are an assistant, not-”_

_“I’m the executive assistant of the CEO. It’s an important job, mom, people are counting on me.”_

_“Don’t get me wrong, dear, it’s a job, even if it’s not the one you were supposed to do. I doubt that it keeps you so busy that you can’t visit your mother though.”_

_“That’s my fault, probably.” Felicity stiffened, gripping her tablet tightly when she heard Oliver’s voice behind them and she looked with horror as her mother gazed at him curiously._

_“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”_

_“Of course, I know who you are. You are quite famous in Vegas too, Oliver. Can I call you Oliver?”_

_“Of cours-”_

_“No!” Felicity stepped in, tugging her mother towards her by her wrist and lowering her voice, speaking in a panicked hiss._

_“Mom, you can’t call him Oliver, I work for him!”_

_“O-okay, sweetie.”_

_Felicity nodded and turned to looked at Oliver, who seemed way too amused for her liking._

_“What can I do for you, Mr Queen?”_

_“Nothing important. Why don’t you head out early? You should spend time with your mom.”_

_“Oh. Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow than. Thank you.”_

_She smiled at him a little surprised and he answered her with a nod and one of his rare, soft smiles._

_“It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Smoak.”_

_“You too.”_

_Felicity watched as her mother shook Oliver’s hand with a huge smile and a glint in her eyes she didn’t like at all._

\----------------------------->

_“This is delicious. Thank God we don’t have it at home. I wouldn’t fit in my uniform anymore.”_

_Felicity smiled as her mom took a huge bite of her Big Belly Buster. She was starting to realize how much time had passed since she had last enjoyed a quiet meal with her mother and she had truly missed that. But seeing her mother would had meant facing her after she had found out about her new job and she wasn’t ready for that. She had managed to dodge the questions about her odd career choice until she was working for Robert Queen, telling her mother she got a job at Queen Consolidated but never giving too many details on what exactly she did there. Unfortunately, after Oliver had taken over, the press had gone crazy and followed both of them around everywhere they went, so now everyone who as much as glanced at a magazine knew she was Oliver Queen’s executive assistant._

_She knew her mother couldn’t be happy about her taking that job, not after all the hopes she had always had for her, not after all the sacrifices she had made to raise her and give her the opportunity to go to college and get a good education. She should have told her that she had taken the job only because it was her chance to lead her own project inside one of the biggest companies of the country, but now that it was probably not going to happen it seemed a pointless explanation. Oliver had no idea what his father had promised her when he had hired her and she didn’t want to pressure him to keep that promise. She didn’t want him to think she was trying to use him to get a job. Her mother would probably tell her that she was too nice, too pliant and people were going to take advantage of that. Of her. She would probably be right, but Felicity was willing to take that risk instead of risking to turn into the one who took advantage of other people._

_“So, that was Oliver Queen.”_

_“Yes.” Felicity answered quietly, her voice even, keeping her focus on her really detachable fries._

_“He is even more handsome in person.”_

_“Mom.”_

_She said warily, shaking her head with a mixture of annoyance and amusement._

_“I’m just saying he is a nice perk of the job. Trust me, you would value him more if you worked for a man who hasn’t discovered breath mints yet.”_

_Donna made a disgruntled face and Felicity laughed lightly, clearly remembering Mr. Brady and his bad breath, even after all the years she hadn’t stepped inside his casino._

_“I know what the tabloids say about him, but it isn’t true. Oliver is a good man, he really is.”_

_“If you say so I have no reason to doubt it, baby.”_

_They stood in silence for a moment until Felicity couldn’t take it anymore. She knew there was still something her mom hadn’t told her yet and it was driving her crazy._

_“Why are you really here mom? I know you must have something to say. You always have something to say.”_

_“I wanted to check on you. To see how the job you didn’t tell me about was going.”_

_Here you go, Felicity thought darkly, steeling herself._

_“It’s going fine.”_

_“I see that.”_

_“No you don’t. It’s not what you think. Between me and Oliver.” She clarified, fighting the need to squirm in her seat._

_“Oh, Felicity.” Donna shook her head and sighed loudly, putting the rest of her burger on her plate before fixing her whole attention on her. “After your father left you I’m afraid I haven’t been the best mom.”_

_“Mom, what are you-”_

_Donna stopped with a gesture of her hand and Felicity closed her mouth, stunned._

_“Sometimes looking back I think I wasn’t strong enough. I should have taught you more, I didn’t– The truth is I’ve been disappointed and upset for so long I’m afraid I taught you to be like that, like me. As a little girl you were so hopeful, so trusting and I would hate to know I was the one who changed that about you.”_

_“Mom, I don’t know what you–”_

_“I came here because I wanted to see you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and I wanted to see if you were. Happy.”_

_“I am happy.” Felicity told her softly, even if still confused, her heart aching as she remembered how much they had suffered because of her father and how much her mom still seemed to suffer._

_“I heard, you know, rumors and I wanted to see if they were true.”_

_Felicity felt her cheeks flush but she did her best to look unaffected answering in a clipped voice._

_“Well as you can see they aren’t.”_

_“They aren’t. And yet they are.”_

_What? Felicity felt her heart race at her mother’s quiet, measured words. She knew what the rumors were about, but she wasn’t sure she knew what her mother was implying. She wasn’t even sure she even wanted to know._

_“I thought I had to come here to talk you out of something you might have gotten into without thinking of the consequences.”_

_“That- that doesn’t really sound like me, mom.”_

_“I know. For once I thought you could have followed your feelings, not what that big brain of yours told you to do. Because honey, despite what happened to me that’s not the end of every story.”_

_Yes it is. Felicity thought, thinking about her father, about Cooper. That was exactly how every story ended and she was too smart to be fooled again._

_“You came here because you were worried something was going on between me and Oliver but now that you know there’s nothing between us you are what? Disappointed? It doesn’t make sense mom.”_

_“I’m only disappointed if you aren’t living your life. You are so special, baby, give the people around you the chance to see just how much.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what do you think? We are almost at the end!!
> 
> Thanks for reading..


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m sorry it took me so long to write the ending. I wanted to thank everyone who read the story and especially all the people who left comments to let me know their thoughts, your feedback meant a lot to me, so thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

“Felicity-”

She pursed her lips, refusing to face him just yet. She had put herself out there, showing more vulnerability than she was ever going to be comfortable with, and she didn’t want to look at him until she knew for sure if he was going to reciprocate her feelings or not. 

If he didn’t she was determined to leave with her dignity intact. She also didn’t want him to feel bad in case he didn’t want to give her a chance, she couldn’t exactly blame him after her behavior. And she was determined, whatever was going to happen between them, not to let her feelings affect their working relationship. Her job used to be just a mean to an end when she accepted it, but she had realized she had been thinking about QC as something important to her too for quite some time. She wanted to see the company thrive and she wanted to be the one helping Oliver make it successful.

“Felicity, I- yeah, okay.”

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised in surprise at his chocked voice, her brain struggling to grasp at the meaning of his words. “Yeah, okay?” She repeated numbly and he nodded, his smile widening in a broad grin and Felicity felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest.

“You know,” She said, her eyes shining, a little with mischief and a little with barely contained emotion, “I expected a bit more. I mean, my confession was a good one and I get a yeah, o-”

He cut her off pulling her towards him and gently pressing his lips on hers. It was a bit complicated to kiss while both of them were smiling so widely and Oliver huffed a laugh against her lips.

“I’m sorry I didn’t meet your expectations.” His low and intimate tone made a thrill go through her, making her feel warm and slightly fuzzy, and she sat down on his lap, her fingers gently carding through his hair.

“There’s always room for improvement.”

This time when he dragged her mouth down on his neither of them was smiling anymore. Oliver kept her head firmly in place as he slanted his lips on hers, making her gasp when he nipped at her bottom lip and tremble in his arms when he boldly tangled his tongue with hers.

Felicity was breathless and shaky when he ended the kiss. She knew her cheeks were flushed and her chin felt suspiciously chafe-y but the only thing she cared about in that moment was Oliver’s adoring smile. Probably she was biased, but she thought that right there was his best look. Happiness suited him, made him softer, lighter and she loved that she could do that to him.

“How was that for improvement?”

Felicity laughed, happy and carefree and shook her head at him. “I guess it was all right. I mean-”

“All right??” He sounded slightly offended and Felicity couldn’t resist teasing him a little more.

“Well, I have standards.”

“Oh, you have standards. I see.”

She squealed when he gripped her hips and tossed her on the bed, trapping her under him before he started tickling her, taking great enjoyment in her laughter and her futile attempts to escape him.

“God, you are perfect.”

She stopped tossing, trying to catch her breath, and looked at him, surprised, tiny tendrils of hair tickling her nose with every breath she took. Oliver tenderly brushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek, his thumb tenderly stroking her jaw. There was a new intensity in his eyes, so strong it made Felicity squirm under his scrutiny, but she couldn’t look away, trapped in his serious gaze.

“You are perfect and I’m in love with you.”

Felicity gave him a little, tremulous smile, his whispered words overwhelming her. “I- I think I’m in love with you too.”

“You think?” He asked softly, looking hopeful, his blue eyes boring into hers, and she laughed a little.

“I know. I know.”

“You are not just saying it right? Because I would understand if you are not-”

“Oliver.” She said firmly, cupping his face with her hands to make him look at her, to make him understand how much she meant it. “I do. I do love you.”

He looked at her for a long moment before he pressed his lips on hers again in a soft, lingering kiss that left her breathless. “Good.”

Felicity bit her bottom lip before kissing him again and arching into him, her hold on him tightening. She was eager to feel his weight pressing her down into the mattress, his hard, warm body a delicious contrast to her soft one.

Oliver seemed just as eager as he groaned and started kissing her jaw, his stubble scratching her skin. He reached her ear and nipped at her industrial piercing, making Felicity whimper and shift restlessly under him. She couldn’t handle the teasing anymore. Her whole body was on fire and she felt like she had wanted this man forever. She was done waiting.

She got her hands under his shirt, her fingers digging into the strong muscles of his back before swiftly trailing towards the front, but when her knuckles lightly skimmed over his lower stomach Oliver caught her wrist, his ragged breath hot against her ear.

“Oliver?”

He gave her another passionate, way too short kiss and got up, holding a hand out for her.

“What are you doing?”

She looked at his hand in confusion, his rumpled shirt and messy hair making him too delectable for his own good.

“I’m taking you out.”

“Why?” She wasn’t pouting, she honestly wasn’t, but just one minute ago she was laying on the softest sheets she has ever touched with the man she loved on top of her and she really didn’t think going out of the room could improve a pretty much already perfect situation.

He shrugged, looking a bit embarrassed. “Because I want to do this right.”

She couldn’t be annoyed at him, not when he was so determined to treat her right, to prove he respected her, so she took his hand and let him pull her upright, lingering a little with her body pressed against his before fixing her hair and following him outside, her small hand comfortably tucked into his bigger one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

“What are we doing here?” Felicity was stunned as Oliver parked his sleek Mercedes in front of Queen Consolidated. As far as romantic spots that definitely wasn’t what she had in mind but Oliver looked excited, if not a bit uncertain so she decided not to say anything.

“I have to show you something, come on.”

Felicity let Oliver lead her to his office gently pressing a hand in the small of her back, than turned to face her, took a big breath and smiled affectionately at her.

“I think I have always known you were too smart to work as my assistant.”

“Oliver-”

“It’s true. I’ve been selfish because I needed you. I still do, but it isn’t fair. You are brilliant and you deserve better. I can’t keep you as my assistant anymore.”

“Oliver, that’s- I appreciate it but I also appreciate having a job.”

“I know. That’s why I have a proposition for you.”

Felicity nodded, but still looked at him warily, not completely comforted by his candid smile.

“Walter Steele was very impressed with you and your resume and I might have suggested you could be the person he could work with directly. The referent forour company.” 

She opened her mouth and he rushed, raising his voice before she could stop him. “And if this project works out as we are all hoping it will you could consider accepting a permanent position in the applied science division. An executive one.”

“Oliver!” She finally exploded, than just gaped at him, at a loss. This was, it was everything. It was the opportunity she had ever wanted, the real reason she had taken the executive assistant job in the first place so why was she fighting this?

“You don’t ought to do this. Not because I have helped you during these years and not-” She blushed, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. “Not because of what happened between us.”

“No! Felicity, I swear this isn’t the reason why I’m doing this. You are brilliant, the smartest person I know and employing you in the field you were always supposed to work in might be the one good idea I have ever made as CEO.”

She shook her head, but she was smiling now. “You should give yourself more credit sometimes.” Felicity’s sweet smile turned teasing now. “Not all the times. But sometimes you should.”

“So?”

Felicity extended her hand towards him, her back straight, determined and relaxed. “Yes. I accept your offer.”

Oliver smiled widely and took her hand, squeezing it gently. “I’m glad.” He tugged her towards him and Felicity let him, freeing her hand to wind both her arms around his neck.

“This means a lot to me Oliver. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, you earned it. And you mean a lot to me.”

Felicity laughed lightly, a little moved by the easy, open affection he was showing her and she raised on the tip toes to peck him on the lips and he kept her there, gently cupping her cheeks.

“Wait.” She drew back to look at him. “No kissing in the office.” 

Oliver raised an eyebrow, smirking at her, his usually bright blue eyes dark and intense. “Oh, really?”

“Yup. Don’t even try, that look doesn’t work on me.” She said a little breathless and a lot flustered, because she was only human after all and that look totally worked on her. 

“Not today though. Today we are celebrating.” He said, his eyebrows raised in challenge and she nodded. Felicity dragged his head down and he went willingly, gently sucking at her bottom lip and holding her close in a way that made her feel like her whole body was on fire.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------->

“This wasn’t- this isn’t happening.”

“Oliver.” She chastised him in a hushed voice, keeping him still at her side with a firm grip on his arm.

Oliver was watching, rather horrified, his mother who was smiling brightly as she talked with Walter Steele, her hand lightly laying on his arm while, from what she could see, he looked absolutely smitten with her.

“That is my mother, Felicity.”

“I know. That is your, at times, slightly terrifying mother. And I vote for keeping anyone who can make her look so relaxed with us forever.” She raised her eyebrows at the frown he directed at her. “I’m serious, Oliver, Mr Steele is never allowed to leave.”

She tried not to laugh at his obvious distress and she also did her best to fight the urge to cuddle him right there. She found grumpy Oliver incredibly adorable but she was a professional and despite everyone knowing she was dating the CEO she didn’t want her private life to be exposed to everyone’s scrutiny, especially at the office.

“It’s just- how? How didn’t I notice?”

“Oh, Oliver.”

She looked at him amused and exasperated. He had never noticed not only because he had always actively refused to think about his mother’s private life, but also because he had spent the last month basically living in her apartment, attending the mandatory family dinners only because she dragged him to them.

He argued that they had to make up for the lost time and she didn’t have the heart to fight him when he spoke those words in her skin, teasingly kissing her neck, making her feel loved, making her feel like she was the most important person in his world. So she let him stay at her place, gave him some space in her wardrobe and tried not to melt when every morning she looked at their clothes mixed together.

Weirdly enough this reluctance to share her with his family didn’t extend to her own. In fact he invited her mom to stay over for a few days, telling Felicity he wanted to do something special to celebrate her promotion, when in reality it had been a whole weekend of her mother gushing about how perfect the two of them looked together and how handsome Oliver was much to Felicity’s mortification.

Weirdly enough Oliver seemed comfortable with Donna’s overfamiliar manners and he listened politely when she excitedly told him about all the awards she had won at school and how smart her baby girl had always been. He even seemed as excited as her mother was when she showed him Felicity’s baby pictures, smiling affectionately at the baby who had her chubby hands stuffed in her first birthday cake and grinning at the grumpy teenager who didn’t seem to like being squeezed in her mom’s tight embrace.

“Felicity. Oliver.” Walter greeted them pleasantly and Felicity answered with a wide smile hoping to make up for Oliver’s still grim expression. “It was a pleasure working with both of you and I hope this will only be the beginning of a successful partnership.”

“Likewise.” Oliver answered, shaking his hand quite firmly, but it was clear he genuinely appreciated Mr Steele’s value as a business partner and he respected him.

“It was our pleasure. I hope we’ll have a chance to meet again soon.” Felicity said warmly, shaking his hand too.

“I’m glad to hear you saying this Felicity.” Moira stepped in, giving the three of them a perfunctory smile. “I think this is the perfect occasion to organize a family dinner. We have to celebrate the company’s success and Walter, we would be honored to have you join us.”

“Of course.” Walter agreed easily and Moira slid her eyes over to Oliver and Felicity, squashing with one look any protest Oliver seemed ready to voice and stopping for one second longer on Felicity, who clearly got the message. It was her responsibility to make sure Oliver was going to show up for dinner.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

“Did you get all the boxes already?”

“This is the last one.”

Oliver dropped the box on the wooden floor of the living room and bent a little to accept the kiss a beaming Felicity was offering him.

She scrunched her nose adorably as she drew back, lightly pushing at his chest. “Ew, you are all sweaty!”

He shook his head but let her step back, following her in the kitchen, his eyes glued to her ponytail that was swinging left and right, catching the morning light and making him smile. She was his very own sunshine.

The kitchen was bright, the large windows giving a perfect view of the garden. Everything was perfect, expect for the weird smell coming from the stove. “Felicity?”

“Yes, I know.” She said, blushing lightly. “I burned the eggs. I swear I can make them, I just had stuff to do. Unpacking and-”

He smiled, hugging her close and kissing her hair. “That’s fine. I can make breakfast.”

“Thank God!” She said, her voice muffled by his shirt. “I have something to finish in the living room. Come to find me when you are done.”

When Oliver joined her with two plates of scrambled eggs and two steaming cups of coffee Felicity was standing in front of the mantle, her hands on the hips, watching straight in front of her in deep concentration.

“That’s- wow, Felicity, it’s perfect.”

She beamed at him as he watched the photos she had carefully arranged that morning. There was one of him and Thea the day she had graduated from high school, one with his mom and dad standing proudly behind him, a recent one with Donna in the middle of them hugging them tightly to her and three with just the two of them. 

In one he was holding her in his arms, her small frame engulfed in his big arms, in another one he was kissing her cheek while she smiled, her hair free and wild, but the third one was his favorite one. It was a candid shot he remembered Thea took and used to mercilessly tease him. 

Felicity was tucked under his arm, both her arms around him and she was laughing, unabashedly and freely and he was watching her with an adoring look that said she was everything to him. And she was.

If six months ago someone told him this was going to be his life he wouldn’t have believed them. He was happy, his sister was attending college and in a steady, healthy relationship, his mother was with a man who respected and treasured her in a way he knew his father never did and he had the love of his life by his side. Standing in their living room, in the house they had bought together Oliver felt he was the luckiest man on the planet.

“Hey.” Felicity slipped her small, soft small in his, watching him with concern. “Are you all right?”

He turned to look at her and tugged her to him, kissing her, hard. “I’m great. Everything is perfect.”

She smiled, kissing him lightly. “Good. Come on, Mr Queen, breakfast is getting cold.”

He kept her close to him when she tried to step back, his eyes still fixed on her vibrant pink lips. “Breakfast is better cold anyway.” He whispered hotly in her ear and walked her back towards the plush, white couch. Scrambled eggs could work for lunch too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and tell me what you think if you feel like it!


End file.
